Naruto: The Storm Sage
by LonelyDreamer00
Summary: A challenge response. While stealing the forbidden scroll Naruto found something more than Kage bunshin. Blessed with new powers and new allies, Naruto starts his journey differently. Strong Naruto, not god-like. **First five chapters are revised**
1. Chapter 1: A Divine Blessing

**Naruto: The Storm Sage**

**Hello guys this is my first time writing a fan fiction. This story is the response of **_**devilzxknight86 **__**'s**_** challenge; Naruto the Storm Shinobi. All the credit for the basic concept goes to him/her.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

.

**.**

**.**

**A Divine Blessing**

**.**

The aged Hokage sighed.  
He read the report again and looked at his desk.

"Are you sure, Inu?" Hiruzen had to reconfirm this.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The said man replied. He was wearing traditional anbu attire and his mask was representing a dog.

"Jiraiya-sama's information was accurate, but I was unable to inspect the place as there was nothing left. But we were able to find some ninja activities a bit further away."

"What about this explosion that you put on the report?" The Hokage still couldn't take off his eyes from the object that was lying on his desk.

"I can't put my finger on it but whatever caused the explosion, surely _that _had a part in it. The explosion and the aftermath of it were really odd. I mean by the aftermath it seemed the explosion was caused by an S class jutsu and obliterated everything _except_ that."

"Anything about the scroll?" The Hokage looked at a scroll. It was a small scroll engraved with Uzushio's symbol as well the said object's symbol. Maybe some instruction or information was in there that could help to solve the mystery around it.

"Nothing, I studied about seals but this is way out of my league. The only person who can open it is probably Jiraiya-sama."

"OK, for now seal these inside the Forbidden Scroll. And Inu, you are to participate in the genin selection as a jonin instructor next week."

"Is it necessary?" Inu sighed.

"The council wants you to train Sasuke, you being the only one with sharingan can teach him about his bloodline."

"He still has to pass my test." Inu shrugged. The Hokage sighed. He dismissed the Anbu.

The Hokage took out his pipe. He wanted to make head and tail of the situation. Few weeks back Jiraiya sent him some vital information about some ruins located somewhere along the outskirts of Konoha. He sent an Anbu squad led by Kakashi to search the ruins. It was supposed to belong to the Uzumaki clan. But before the Anbu could reach the ruins, they were slowed down by a sudden storm that came out of nowhere. It was so strong that even he felt it from all the way here. And before the Anbu reached the destination there was a huge explosion and when they went there, there was nothing. The explosion was like something strong like meteor or lightning fell from the sky making a huge crater and nothing was left. But the odd part was only those were left unscratched on the middle of the crater, _that object _and _that scroll._

The Hokage sighed and put down the report. He would have to think about it later, next week there were new batches of genin coming out and a few Jonin instructors had already made some recommendation. He had to oversee the making of the teams.

This was going to be another long night for him.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

It was a bad day for a certain blond.

He failed the graduation exam again. He studied and practiced hard but at the end just because he couldn't do one bunshin, he failed. Except for the written portion, he did quite average on other fields. But it wasn't enough. Why? That's the only thought that was going through his mind. He always tried his best till he fell over but it was never enough. And no one helped him at all. All he ever asked for was the recognition of the people, to look at him, to smile at him. Was it so much to ask? Sometimes he wondered, was all of these worth anything?

He looked at the sky. It was cloudy, a storm was coming.

"Hey Naruto, how are you feeling?" Naruto snapped out from his thought and looked at the person. It was Mizuki. He didn't like this instructor that much, never knew why; it was more like a gut feeling.

"What do you think sensei? I failed again in the test." He said sourly.

Mizuki was glad inside; everything was going just like he was hoping for.

"Naruto, do you know about a secret test? It's for those that fail but might have potential in other areas. Wanna hear about it? You might pass if you do it properly." He laid out the bait.

"Really sensei? What is it about? Of course I will take it, dattebayo!"

Hook, line and sinker. Inside Mizuki started laughing.

What they didn't notice that they were both seen by a blue haired girl who left hurriedly.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Naruto stopped and hid behind a tree. "WOW! I didn't know Jiji was a pervert too. That was easy. Hmm, let's see the scroll, Mizuki-sensei didn't said that I can't learn anything myself." With that he opened the scroll and started to look for anything good. The jutsus were too complicated and suddenly he stopped at one jutsu. *KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU* he decided he would give it a go.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**SOME WHERE ELSE**

Iruka was running with Hinata to find Naruto. The girl came to his house and told him about Mizuki, he was surprised and angry. He rushed to go to the tower but when he saw few anbus running around he knew the damage had been done. He sent a message to the Hokage and started looking for Naruto, he couldn't lose time now. He had to find Naruto before Mizuki did. Hinata tagged along, he wanted to send her back but he really needed her byakugan, and the girl was also helping willingly.

His only wish was that he could find the boy whom he started to see as a little brother.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**WITH NARUTO**

"Wow that wasn't so bad. Maybe I should check out if there is anything else" With that he started looking into the scroll again. His body was a bit ragged and there were cuts on his hand from learning the jutsu. It was hard but he still wanted to see if he could learn something important. Chances like this never came so often. Then he saw the last part of the scroll, there was nothing written there, but there was a symbol and it looked like the one he wore on his jacket. He touched it and he got surprised when suddenly there was smoke. When the smoke cleared he saw a mask and small scroll lying there. The mask had demonic feature but instead of giving a vile feeling it was kinda giving a divine feeling, weird. Naruto took the scroll and he was surprised when he saw that his jacket symbol again and this time it had the picture of the mask with it also. He touched the scroll and he didn't realize that the small blood on his hand touched the symbol. Poof. Naruto was surprised to see the scroll opening. He opened it to see what was written there.

.

.

*Raijin, the Shinto god of lightning.

With the help of this divine mask you shall be able to call for the blessings of Raijin, god of lighting, thunder and storms.

Be wary summoner, if your chakra and spirit is vile, you will be punished for daring to summon a divine god. You will be reduced to nothing as the power of the storm will tear you apart from inside.  
Even if you were to summon the divine god, your body will be his to possess and after the deed is done the pressure of the divine lightning chakra will destroy your chakra and nerve system.

Let the storm obliterate everything in its path.*

.

.

"HOLY SHIT!" that's the only thought that came to Naruto. "To summon a divine god? A GOD? Ok this is out of my league, I don't understand what the warning means but it doesn't sound good at all. For now let's put the …. Ok, how am I supposed to put the mask and the scroll back inside? Damn it!" He sighed; there wasn't much time left so he would have to ask Mizuki-sensei later. He put the mask and the scroll inside his jacket, closed the Forbidden scroll and started going to the meeting point.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**SOME TIME LATER**

Naruto was waiting at the meeting point. He came a bit early but he couldn't help it, he was excited! He heard some noise and he looked around and he was surprised to see Iruka-sensei and Hinata. What were they doing here? "Hey Iruka-sensei, what are you….." but he was cut off when Iruka dashed to him; grabbing him, he jumped back. Naruto was surprised and then he was shocked to see there are kunais on the place where he was standing.

Mizuki was not having a good time. He had to slow down to make sure no one was following him. Now before he could even get to Naruto, Iruka already was there and the main problem was Hinata. If she wasn't here he could have tried to fool Naruto. Now he didn't have time to waste, he had to jump the gun.

"Naruto this is a trap. I already sent a message to Hokage…" before Iruka could finish Mizuki started laughing. He looked at Naruto with a disgusted face and shouted, "Hey Naruto, you want to know why the villagers hate you? Why everyone….." "Mizuki!" Iruka shouted and he threw some shuriken at him. Mizuki jumped and hid behind a tree. "Naruto, Hinata. Go get help, you won't stand a chance against him. GO!" Iruka told both the kids. Before both of them could run "Don't you wanna know Naruto? Why everyone ignores and neglects you?" Mizuki started saying while jumping behind the trees. Naruto stopped hearing that. Hinata got worried when she looked at the eyes of the blond, there was desperation in there, something she had never seen before. Iruka tried to chase after him but he kept throwing shurikens at the kids, keeping him defending them. "Twelve years ago, Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi so he sealed it inside a baby, and that baby is you, Naruto."

Time seemed to stop for Naruto. All the time the question he always asked himself *_why* _had finally been answered. He didn't wait to see the look on Hinata or Iruka's face. He jumped and started running away.

Hinata was heartbroken after knowing the truth. When she looked at Naruto, she could see the pain in his eye, the fear. Before she could say anything he jumped away. Without a second thought Hinata gave pursuit.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Iruka screamed but before he could do anything he saw a fuma shuriken coming at him. He jumped to avoid and then he saw his mistake. Another fuma shuriken was coming at him, while he was still in mid-air.

Hinata was running, she could see Naruto with her byakugan. She couldn't take this; the boy she admired and liked was torn to pieces. She couldn't run away now, he needed her, she _needed_ to tell him that all this didn't matter. She suddenly saw a fuma shuriken coming at her from behind fast. She dodged it but it cut her leg. She took her gentle fist stance and stood there. She looked at her leg, it wasn't deep cut but she could see she couldn't outrun Mizuki now. But she was glad when she saw that Naruto also stopped behind some trees. But she had to focus on Mizuki now, for she would protect him with her life!

"Why do you care for the demon child, eh, Hinata? You know that he is the fox that did so much pain all those years back? Many of your clan members died too, if I remember?" Mizuki was trying not to kill Hinata, killing the Kyuubi brat and Iruka was one thing but a clan heiress was another thing.

"You are wrong! Na-Naruto-kun isn't a demon. He is a b-boy that tries his ha-hardest and always stands up no matter what. I do-don't care if he has Kyuubi inside of him, he is not the Ky-kyuubi , he is Naruto; the p-person I admire most and I will not let you kill him." Hinata shouted. Mizuki was pissed, he really didn't want more trouble but guess there was no other way, he had to kill her and find Naruto fast.

Naruto was shocked to hear this. Hinata didn't mind that he had the Kyuubi inside of him. Sure he didn't know the girl that much but he knew that she was shy, quiet and a bit weird but also caring. And here she was saying all these gentle things about him, but one thing that rang through his head the most that she saw him for who he was not the Kyuubi. He looked out from the tree and was horrified when he saw Mizuki threw his fuma shuriken and he started preparing another. Hinata dodged the first one and then she saw Mizuki throwing another one. With her eyes she saw that the first one was coming back from behind. She knew she might not be able to dodge both of them at once with her damaged leg.

Naruto was terrified; the first person that recognized him was going to die right in from him. He started running towards her but he knew he couldn't reach her in time. He needed to be a god to reach…..

The Mask of Raijin.

Screw the warnings; he had to save her no matter what! Without another thought he took out the mask and wore it directly.

Everything went blank.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**MINDSCAPE**

Kyuubi looked in front of his cage, he was surprised. Who knew the gaki had it in him.

"**I am surprised to see you didn't zap the kid to death**."

"**Kurama, it's been long since we faced each other, last time it was with Hagoromo-dono.**" Said a figure which was covered in shadow. "**You have fallen far**."

"**I am sure you didn't come to chat with me, and by the looks of it you got something to do with the stupid host of mine**." Kurama said bitterly.

"**The stupid host of yours interests me. Naruto is it? ****Maelstrom****. Sounds befitting**." The figure chuckled.

"**Oi, what are you thinking of doing?**" Kurama was surprised, it was like he was enjoying himself?

"**Kurama; this kid, from what I saw through his memories; despite all the treatment he gets, he still stays strong. Something that is rare in this world. Hmm, amusing**."

Kurama laughed. "**You do know that it is a mask he created to protect himself**."

"**Nonetheless, a mask to protect his innocence. The reason he never came to this part of his mindscape till now shows that even all the abusing he got, he still ****doesn't**** hold hatred in his heart. Sadness, yes; envy,** **maybe; but not hatred. And the mask helped him become courageous and strong. For that he earned my respect**."

"**Why are you so interested in a mere mortal? It's not like you.**" Kurama said with an edge in his voice.

"**When he wore the mask, he SHOULD have been killed instantly but your yang chakra intervened my divine chakra, Kurama. If you had both of your chakra, things might have been different. It feels like this kid has a destiny of his own and he can't die right now. I will watch and see where this destiny of his leads him to**."

"**Goodbye, Kurama**." With that the figure left.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto opened his eyes. His body was sore. He sat down and looked around. He was in top of the clouds?  
"Well this sucks. I thought the heaven will look a bit nicer than this." Naruto sighed.

"**Trust me boy this is not heaven, and no you are not dead yet**." Said a voice behind him.

Naruto jumped and slowly looked behind him. There was a HUGE GUY behind him, he was more than 8 feet tall, behind him were spheres forming a circle, with tomoe inside each circle. He had muscular body and his hair was crimson red. The thing that caught Naruto's eyes was the mask he was wearing. It was the same mask he was carrying, but looked more deadly. Most of his body was covered by shadow, even the eyes.

"Umm, who are you sir?" For some reason Naruto thought he shouldn't piss off this guy.

"**Hmm, why not give a guess, boy**?" Raijin mused.

"Your mask looked a lot like the one I…" Naruto gulped. "By any chance, are you Raijin, Shinto god of lightning?"

"**Yes, that I am. So why did you tried to summon me boy? You do know that you will die by divine chakra overload**." Raijin said with a false edge voice, he wanted to test his determination.

"I don't care! I want to save my friend. She recognized me despite my burden. I will save her at any cost, even in exchange for my life." Naruto shouted, looking straight at Raijin.

Raijin was having more respect towards the boy. Here he was staring at him directly without a scare, even knowing who he was. And unlike others that tried to summon him before, he didn't want to use his divine power for destruction but to save a life.

This was very amusing.

"**Don't worry kid, you won't die cause of your special case, you are one lucky kid. And you amuse me. So I will give you my blessing for your courage and honesty. But you have to**** ….**"

"I accept!" Naruto shouted. Blessing from a Shinto god? With that power he would be able to protect all of his precious people.

Raijin smiled inwardly. Naruto didn't know but Raijin could hear all his thoughts. "_**Maybe he will do just fine.**_"

"**Fine then, you will have my blessings and you will gain new powers to help you in your journey but be aware little fellow, from time to time you will be tested by me to see if you will still be worthy enough to keep them. And those times your will and courage will be put to test and judged, fail and you will receive punishment worse than death. Do you still accept kid?**" Raijin asked one last time.

"I accept dattebayo. I promise I will not fail you no matter what test you put me through and I never go back down on my words. It's my nindo." Naruto said loudly. He won't back down; not now, not ever.

"**You are indeed one amusing kid and I respect that strong will of yours. Never lose that will and courage kid. I will leave my companion here; so that he can guide you how to use the powers. Farewell, Naruto. Let's pray our next meeting will also be pleasant**."

Naruto suddenly felt like he had been hit by thunder, his whole body started to feel numb. And he slowly started to lose consciousness.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**REAL WORLD**

Naruto opened his eyes and tried to look around but he felt like even moving his neck hurt. He felt like he was grabbing something, he looked down and he saw he was holding onto Hinata, as was she. He could feel her heartbeat, she was alive! He relaxed, closed his eyes and thanked Raijin.

Few moments later Kakashi and an Anbu squad came to the spot. Kakashi was surprised to see that the little blond kid was in the middle of an explosion zone that looked exactly like what he saw on his last mission. He saw Naruto was holding onto Hinata like she was his lifeline. He tried to separate them but the moment he touched Naruto he felt like he had been zapped hard. Before he could try do anything Hokage came there.

"Kakashi, go get Hiashi. I will take these two to hospital." He ordered. Kakashi hesitated for a bit, then he sighed and left.

Hokage looked at Naruto and hoped nothing bad happened but looking around he knew that he was wrong. He just had to wait to hear all the details from him directly.

With that he carefully picked both of them up and shunshined to the hospital.

.

.

**Here is the First chapter, Hope you guys liked it; feel free to leave any suggestions.**

**Till Next Time **


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Tenant

**Thank you guys for the reviews and liking the story. Firstly, I apologize for the last chapter as it was not uploaded the way I wanted it to be. First time uploading so I don't know where it went wrong.**

**devilzxknight86 : Thanks and hope you like the upcoming chapters as well.**

**Ryuujin96 : In the next few chapters, you will find out where Naruto is going to be placed and as for his powers, his fight will be different with his canon opponents and he will have more stronger opponents as he himself is stronger than the canon version.**

**Thunder Claw03, anarion87, Rose Tiger, casefde, FinalKingdomHearts and the guest; thank you for reviewing. Hope you guys like the future chapters as well.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiruzen was looking at the hospital bed where his surrogate grandson was sleeping. His appearance changed; he grew a few inches taller, his hair was spikier and his face had lost some of his baby fat. He started to get worried. Was it Kyuubi's doing or was it something else? For now he had to wait for Naruto to wake up. He got out of the room and silently signaled the anbu to stand guard. He went towards the other room.

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Naruto started to wake up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and started looking around. He was not on top of clouds anymore but this time it was a huge sewer. There was something in front; a light perhaps? He started walking towards that direction.

He stopped when he saw a huge cage-like gate. Behind the gate it was pitch black.

"**Finally we meet, eh, my jailor**." A deep voice spoke from behind the gate.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. He jumped back when he saw the huge red eyes; filled with hatred but there was something else hidden deep inside those eyes.

"So you are the reason my life is like hell. Wow! That answers a lot of questions." Naruto sighed.

"**It was not by choice that I ended up with a brat like you, that cursed Yondime sealed me inside you. Without this seal I would have shown you real hell brat. If you blame anyone, blame that good for nothing blond monkey.**" Kyuubi hissed.

"Shut up furball!" Naruto shouted. He was getting pissed.

"**Why not you guys stop bickering like little kids?**" A new voice said. This voice was deep and it had a thunderous edge to it.

Naruto was scared now, because this new voice was right behind him! Damn he hated it whenever this happened.

He looked behind and saw a HUGE wolf.

"Oh crap!"

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**REAL WORLD**

Hiruzen went inside another hospital room. Hinata was there with her father Hiashi. He knew the guy, a typical stoic type noble clan head. He looked at Hinata who was looking down. He had to handle this carefully.

"Hiashi, thank you for coming so fast." Hiruzen said.

"No problem, Hokage-sama. If I may, I still didn't get the full report on why my eldest daughter is here." Hiashi said with no expression what so ever.

"Your daughter along with Naruto and Iruka helped to catch a traitor. I will mark it as a B ranked mission and will pay them accordingly. I will give you the full report tomorrow. But I want to ask something to your daughter alone if that's ok with you." Hiruzen hoped this ought to calm him down.

"Not a problem, Hokage-sama." Hiashi was a bit surprised, his daughter who was considered as a failure in his clan did a B rank mission the day she graduated as a genin. Guess there might still be some hope left but he didn't like his daughter associating with the Jinchuriki, but for now he would have to let it go.

"Hinata, take rest for today, I will come tomorrow and take you back." With that he left.

Hinata let go of her breath, she didn't know how long she was holding it. At least her father was not angry. "Hokage-sama how is Na-Naruto-kun?" she finally asked the question that was on her mind since she woke up.

Hiruzen smiled, but he needed some answers first. "Hinata, he is fine; just exhausted. But I want to ask you some question." He asked and when Hinata nodded, he continued, "What do you remember before you passed out?" Hinata said, "I don't re-remember much Hokage-sama, b-but I was in-injured when I got hit by Mizuki-sensei's fuma s-shuriken, but be-before I got hit by a-another of his fuma-shuriken, I su-suddenly saw a huge lightning, shaped like so-something hit behind me, it was so s-strong that I had to turn off my byakugan. After that I don't re-remember much." She left the part out where she was caught by two hands when she turned off her byakugan, she didn't need to see to know who it was, but by just thinking of that moment her face flushed up.

"_More mystery, this couldn't get any worse_", Hiruzen thought.

"Hokage-sama, the council has called for a meeting." An anbu came and informed the old Hokage.

Hiruzen sighed, he shouldn't have said that. He cursed his luck and went towards the council room.

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Naruto was panicking, in front of him was this Gigantic wolf staring at him, he was almost as tall as the freaking Hokage tower. But unlike Kyuubi, this guy was not inside any cage. The wolf had blue and white fur mixed in, his whole body was emitting lightning streaks, but unlike actual lightning his were more controlled acting like it was a second fur over his normal one. He had this divine aura surrounding him that was fully opposite of the demonic aura he felt when he talked with Kyuubi.

"**So you are the brat that impressed Lord Raijin. You don't look like someone who can hold onto his nindo**." The beast said.

Naruto's emotion did a hundred eighty turn. "Who do you think you are insulting my nindo? I am Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha and I never back down on my words. I don't care who you are but insult my nindo again and I will beat you to a pulp."

"_**I think I know now why Lord Raijin found this boy amusing**_." The beast spoke again but a bit gentler this time, "**My name is Raiju; I am the legendary divine thunder beast and the trusted companion of Lord Raijin. Tell me boy, do you still think you can beat me to a pulp, hmm?**" Raiju said with an amused voice.

Naruto didn't say anything but he didn't look away. Raiju was impressed of the boy's courage. Any other people would have been scared or begged him for mercy by now.

"Why are you here then, Raiju?" Naruto asked.

"**Maybe we should go somewhere a bit nicer, would you like to change the place?**" Raiju answered, looking behind Naruto he saw Kyuubi had gone deep inside the cage; guess he was not interested for now.

"Sure, but how do you change the place?" Naruto told the beast, looking around the sewer.

"**This is your mind boy, think of a quiet place you like and then focus on the image.**" Raiju explained to Naruto. Naruto did so; he closed his eyes and concentrated, thinking of his favorite quiet place.

When he opened his eyes to see that he was on top of the Hokage monument, on his favorite spot; top of Yondime's head.

"**Not a bad place kid. It's got a nice feeling to it. Sit down; we got lot to talk about.**" Raiju told Naruto.

Naruto sat down; he knew this was going to take some time.

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**COUNCIL CHAMBER**

Hiruzen sighed, the civilian council was in uproar, few hours ago all of them felt the huge chakra wave, and also the explosion and the sudden increase of the storm didn't help either. Shinobi side was quiet but they were on an edge as well because they were able to feel the Kyuubi's chakra. Everyone was waiting for the Hokage to explain the situation.

"I know all of you are nervous and want to know what happened, but right now I, myself don't have the full information of the situation BUT rest assured it was not done by an enemy attack, few hours ago Mizuki tried to trick a student into stealing the forbidden scroll but Iruka along with another student stopped the traitor. But something went wrong with the forbidden scroll and the accident happened."

The council room became a bit quiet after hearing this.

Homura asked, "Is the forbidden scroll ok?" The aged Hokage sighed, and replied, "Yes it is fine and further information will be given after I sort out everything. For now the meeting is over."

There were lots of displeased faces but right now he didn't need more headaches.

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

"Wait, what do you mean you made changes to my body?" Naruto shouted.

"**Calm down boy, I didn't make any major changes, your body changed slightly while adapting to the new power Lord Raijin bestowed upon you.**" Raiju explained.

"What power, I don't feel any different." Naruto was puzzled.

"**Of course you won't feel any different; you are in your mind. Boy calm down and let me finish first.**" Raiju sighed; this kid just had too much energy.

"**Now as for this new power, it's an enhanced element. You have both Uzumaki and Senju blood; the Senju blood is more dormant however cause of Lord Raijin's blessing your Senju blood became strong. Now tell me what do you know of the Senju and Uzumaki bloodline?**" Raiju asked.

Naruto was speechless, he never knew there was an Uzumaki clan and now he learned that he also had Senju bloodline, one of the founders of Konoha!

Finally getting out his surprise state, he looked at Raiju. "I don't know about those clans but how do you know which clan I am from? Do you know who my family is?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice, he couldn't help but to feel some hope rising inside him.

Raiju was a bit surprised. Then he remembered what Lord Raijin had told him when he was asked by the Shinto god to look after the child.

Flashback

"_**Is it must that I have to guide this kid, he doesn't look much. And if you gave him your blessings, isn't he supposed to prove his worth on his own**__." Raiju asked the lightning god._

"_**He has great potential, and yes like you said IF it was normal circumstances I would have preferred that he proved his worth on his own; but after I saw his memories and learned of his family; I want this kid to have someone to guide him. And who else I can trust with this more than you, my old friend.**__" Raijin said._

"_**What about his memories and his family?**__" Raiju was a bit confused._

"_**Let's just say he is from a noble family but he is being treated like dirt. And if you want to motivate him, just tell him that next time we meet, if he is able to please me I will tell him about his family.**__"_

Flashback Ends

"**Truthfully speaking kid, I don't know about your family. I was told by Lord Raijin about your family status and before you start asking, Lord Raijin said that he will tell you about your family only if you can prove your worth the next time you meet.**"

Naruto was shaking; he finally found a lead on his family. He would prove his worth to the Shinto god, no matter what challenges he would throw at him.

Raiju was impressed, few moments ago the kid seemed like he was going to break down and now there was a fierce determination in his face, his eyes were clearly telling that he was ready for anything.

"Raiju-san, you were saying something about my bloodline?"

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**OUTSIDE WORLD**

Hokage was looking at Naruto; he needed to know Naruto's part of the story and he knew that was the key fragment of the situation. He didn't like to do this but it had to be done fast before certain party started to make their moves.

"Is it necessary, Hokage-sama?" Inoichi, the clan head of Yamanaka, asked.

"You know very well Inoichi, when there the explosion happened there was a sudden spike of Kyuubi chakra, it was different than what we felt twelve years ago as if it was covered by something else and it was gone as quickly as it came; but I am sure quite a few people felt it, I need to confirm if everything is ok or not." Hokage replied; the clan heads didn't have any hatred towards the boy but that didn't mean they were going to overlook this; from the meeting he could see all of them wanted to know what happened.

"Very well, Hokage-sama." After saying that, Inoichi touched Naruto's head and he dived into his mind.

Less than a minute, Inoichi let go of Naruto's head and looked surprised.

"What happened?" Hokage inquired.

"Nothing. I don't know how but his mind seems to be well guarded; something pushed me away before I can check his memories. I couldn't even enter his mind properly. If it makes you feel any better Hokage-sama, I didn't feel Kyuubi's chakra." Inoichi answered.

Hokage just shook his head; they were back to square one. The mental barrier, was it Kyuubi or something else? He had to ask Jiraya to come and check the seal.

In the meantime, he had to take measures before certain people started to make move on Naruto.

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

"What happened?" Naruto asked Raiju, while explaining; the beast suddenly stopped moving and had a blank look on his face for few seconds.

"**Nothing kid, now where was i? Uh, yes; your bloodline; let me explain a little bit about Senju bloodline; the ones who have strong Senju blood in them, they can manipulate natural affinities and some of they can cope with senjutsu.**" Raiju started explaining.

"Umm, Raiju-san, what is senjutsu?" Naruto asked with a clueless face. Raiju only sighed. This was going to take time. "**Naruto, there are six major type jutsu people can use; I think you know about ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. The other three are bukijutsu, fuinjutsu and senjutsu. Now bukijutsu, as it sounds is techniques and jutsus using weapons, with proper training they can be as if not more deadly than taijutsu. Fuinjutsu is one of the most complicated jutsu style, I don't know much about it but as an Uzumaki you should have an upper hand on this, we will talk about it later. Now senjutsu is one of the most ancient styles; blessed with natural chakra, you will fight as a sage rather than a ninja**." Raiju smiled when he saw Naruto excited, he continued, "**Now in your case, you have two bloodlines**."

Naruto let the information sank in, not one but two; TWO BLOODLINE! He started jumping around and started shouting and cheering for himself; Raiju waited, then he asked, "**You done?**" Naruto stopped but his whole body was shaking with excitement. "**Let me tell you what your bloodline does and what I am here for, your first bloodline that you got by birth, the Uzumaki bloodline gave you excessive chakra, healing ability and it would make easier for you to learn kenjutsu and fuinjutsu. It's more like a passive bloodline. Now your Senju side awoken by Lord Raijin has given you Storm release and the ability to use senjutsu directly.**"

Naruto was confused, he was excited but this was too much for him to know at once. Raiju knew the look; he knew he was the only one that could answer all of his questions right now and he had to be patient about it.

"**Kid, I know this is too much to take. So for now I will just explain to you what Storm release is. I will tell you about the senjutsu when I see you are ready. Now do you know anything about wood release or ice release?**" Raiju asked.

"Don't know about the ice release but I heard that Shodaime was able to use wood release." Naruto replied.

"**Wood release is an enhanced natural element combining earth with water. Same with ice release, you combine water with wind; you get an enhanced natural element. But those without the bloodline won't be able to use it properly. So can you guess what Storm release is?**" Raiju asked Naruto.

"Something to do with lightning element?" Naruto answered.

"**Yes, lightning combining with wind and water, you can get the Storm release, it's one of the most hardest enhanced element to control and one of the strongest cause instead of combining two elements, you are combining three.**"

"Storm release; its sounds cool. Awesome!" Naruto thought. "**And as for why I am here, I am here to guide you, to tell you what to do and how to control your element and powers; I won't be helping you directly. I will stay inside your mind for some time; hope you don't mind having a new tenant**." Raiju said while looking behind as if he was looking deep inside his mind.

"Of course you can stay, you are better than the stupid furball anyway." Naruto was excited to have a legendary beast inside him and not only that, he would guide him as well.

"**Good to know and one more thing kid, I can talk with you through your mind, so if you want to talk to me just talk through your thoughts.**" Naruto nodded and suddenly he felt very tired and before he could ask anything he drifted to sleep. Raiju was a bit excited as well; it had been quite some time since he had something like this to do. Maybe Lord Raijin was right, it could be _amusing._

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

Hiruzen was relaxing in his chair; he knew he needed that. Today was anything but relaxing. The talk he had with his advisors was not pretty either.

Flashback

"_Let me get this straight, just because you felt kyuubi's chakra, you want the boy to do underground anbu training, Danzo?" Hiruzen looked at his other advisors. "And you two also think this is a good idea."_

"_Hiruzen, I know you care for the kid but the chakra spike wasn't normal. It was huge and combining with the explosion many Shinobi started thinking it was caused by Kyuubi." Homura explained, he knew Hiruzen was right with his decisions lots of time but in many cases they needed to follow Danzo's way._

"_We are just saying put the boy in anbu training program and when everything calms down you can bring the boy back to normal ninja routine." Koharu added a bit of her thought._

_Hiruzen knew exactly what was going on. Danzo wanted Naruto on his root and using these two idiots he was trying to push him into it. The moment he put Naruto in anbu's training program Danzo would try to snatch him. If Danzo wanted to play dirty so would he._

"_We will discuss this on tomorrow's meeting. Tell all the Shinobi clan heads to come at morning and there we will decide this properly."_

Flashback Ends

Now he had to make sure he handled this carefully. He was making a huge bet on this. If he could pull this off, the advisors as well as Danzo wouldn't be able to lay hand on Naruto easily anymore.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?" An anbu came and kneel down before him.

"Yes I did. Relax, we got much to discuss about…."

.

.

.

.

.

**That's it for chapter two. And can you guys give opinions of what do you think I should do with Sakura and Sasuke.**

**Will it more enjoyable if Sasuke is good or bad? And Sakura stays the same or you want some bashing?**

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Revelations

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and likes. As for Sasuke and sakura, I will try not to bash them unnecessarily. **

**FinalKingdomHearts : I know about the two elements but I will tell later why I added the other one, and it won't be disappointing.**

**And all those who are wondering where Naruto's placement will be, I put it in this chapter; where Naruto is going to be placed and why.**

**devilzxknight86: wow you got it, lol.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto started to wake up slowly, "Damn! I feel like I have been struck by lightning or something. My whole body feels numb." He started looking around and by the looks of things he knew he was in one of his least favorite place, hospital. He slowly adjusted himself, he opened his blanket and saw himself wearing hospital gown. He saw an anbu peeked through the door and then left.

"Probably to call jiji-san".

"**Naruto.**" Raiju called him.

"What's wrong Raiju-san?" Naruto asked but he was silenced, "**Kid, I told you, just think and I can hear you, don't need to talk aloud; people will get suspicious**." Raiju told Naruto. When he saw Naruto became quiet, he continued, "**Kid, don't tell anyone about Lord Raijin and me yet. Listen to me first.**" he said when he saw Naruto was going to say something. "**Power and blessings from a god is not to be taken lightly, you can't tell just anyone about it.**" Naruto got a little angry, "I trust jiji, he is one of my most precious people and I know he cares for me." "**Caring and trusting is different thing Naruto. Hmm, how about this? You asked this Hokage of yours about your other tenant and your parents; as a Hokage, he should know who your parents are. From there we will decide what to do**." Naruto didn't say anything, but he couldn't understand what Raiju meant by that. He asked Hokage lots of time about his parents but every time he said he didn't know them.

A few minutes later, Hokage came to his room and smiled at him.

"How are you doing Naruto?" Hokage asked.

"Jiji, I am fine." He stopped for a bit, "Why didn't you tell me about Kyuubi? You knew about him, didn't you?" Naruto accused, he didn't know what Raiju wanted but he himself wanted to get some answers.

"Naruto, you have to understand, you were young, you still are; I couldn't give you anymore burden than you already have. I wanted you to have a normal childhood; I know I failed at it but at that time I thought you were not ready to know about Kyuubi" Hokage replied with a sad tone, before he could ask anything to Naruto, the next question caught him off guard. "Jiji, why did Yondime seal the Kyuubi inside me? Did he know my family? Do _you_ know my family?" This was too hard for the old Hokage, every time Naruto asked about his parents, his heart broke by lying to him, but this information was too much; he couldn't risk exposing Naruto to more dangers than he already was. "I am sorry Naruto, but I don't know why Yondime chose you or who your parents were."

"**He is lying; when he answered your first question, he looked at you with sad eyes but now he is not looking at your eyes, you can see the guilt in his face; he is hiding something. Even you can tell by the man's gesture**." Raiju told Naruto, and when he saw Naruto was going to shout, "**DON'T! Leave it be. If he doesn't want to tell you, then you shouldn't tell him everything. Just tell him this….**"Raiju explained to Naruto fast.

Hiruzen got worried when he saw Naruto became quiet after hearing his answers and kept his eyes closed. "You wanted to ask me something?" Naruto asked but he kept his eyes shut.

Hiruzen knew something was wrong but he put the thought aside, "Naruto what happened with Mizuki, I heard from Hinata and Iruka but I still need to know from you."

Hinata, with all the commotion going on, he forgot to ask about her. Guess his first priority after this was to see her. He also needed to know what Iruka-sensei thought of him.

"First, I am sorry; I know I shouldn't have stolen the forbidden scroll. And I don't remember much after I wore this weird looking mask. When I saw Hinata was in danger I wore it to save her; it came with a scroll and it said that the mask can only be wore by those who have storm release bloodline or a fragment of it and it will help the wearer to unlock the true power behind the bloodline; those who do not have the bloodline will be punished. In a panic I wore the mask and seeing that I am still alive means I have the bloodline, right?" Naruto told exactly how Raiju said to him.

Hiruzen was speechless. Storm release bloodline; and the mask helped to achieve true power behind it; maybe that was the reason that other party wanted the mask? That answered most of his questions. But did Minato had the bloodline, Naruto did say even a fragment of the bloodline would do the job, he would think about it later but for now he knew what to do in the council. This would definitely come in handy. Smiling at Naruto, he said, "Thank you Naruto, why don't you rest for a while, the doctors said that you should be fine after a while." Then he turned to leave.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Hiruzen stopped, he slowly turned around, he saw Naruto was looking at him but his eyes weren't the kind eyes he saw few moments ago, but filled with sadness as if he was betrayed. Hiruzen's heart shattered, he didn't know when or how but he knew he messed up and lost his surrogate grandson's trust. For a long time they stared at each other, but when he opened his mouth to say something, Naruto turned around and put the blanket over his head. Hiruzen knew he couldn't do anything now; he damaged his relation with him without knowing. With a heavy broken heart, he left towards the council room.

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

**.**

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

"Why did he lie to me? I thought of him as my grandfather." Naruto said while sobbing lightly. One of his dreams was to find out who his parents were. The people always said bad things about his parents but he knew in his heart that those were not true. He always wanted to prove them wrong.

"**Maybe he didn't do it with bad mindset, maybe he had other reasons; but don't put yourself down for this.**" Raiju was a bit saddened when he saw Naruto like this but it had to be done; he had a good heart but the world was cruel. He had to stay strong or many would try to take advantage of it.

"**Leave it be, it's not like all is lost. You can learn about your family from Lord Raijin or did you forget about it?**" Raiju smiled when he saw Naruto started to beam up. "**So don't forget you have to get stronger to impress him.**"

"Thank you, Raiju-san. I promise I will impress him, dattebayo! And I never back down on my nindo**.**" Naruto wiped his tear and looked at Raiju, "If it's ok with you, can you tell me about Storm release?" Naruto asked the divine beast.

Raiju nodded and motioned him to follow.

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**COUNCIL ROOM**

Hiruzen was pissed, he only asked the Shinobi council to gather. But for some reason, even the civilian council was there. After what happened with Naruto, he was not sure if he could control himself if some idiot said something bad about him. So he decided he was going to finish this as fast as he could.

"You all are here for the yesterday's incident and after learning from the last person I assure you again it was not from the enemy that caused the sudden storm explosion, it was caused by an item which was sealed inside the forbidden scroll, going haywire." Hiruzen explained.

"Then what about the Kyuubi chakra, even if it was for a small time but there was a Kyuubi chakra spike, wasn't there?" Danzo asked and then all the civilian council went on an uproar.

"_Now I know who called them here and why. But rest assured Danzo I am not letting you touch Naruto on my watch_." Hiruzen thought.

He looked around and saw Shinobi council was getting restless and the civilian side was shouting to restrain or kill the demon. He saw his advisors have a contempt look on their face. Time to lay out all his cards.

"Quiet down! This is a council not a playground." He said with a hard voice and waited till it became a bit quiet. Then he continued, "I know there was slight Kyuubi chakra spike but it was cause of an outside interference, which caused the young Naruto to awaken a new bloodline."

The room became extremely quiet. The Shinobi side started whispering now while civilian side was still trying to process the thought. Hiashi beat everyone with the question, "Can we know what bloodline he awakened?"

"Storm release bloodline." Hiruzen smiled. First ace was put down, Konoha loved bloodlines. With the news of carrying a bloodline, now the Shinobi side would aid Naruto as bloodlines were viewed as a great asset, especially the rare ones. And they might even start to care for him more cause of this rare bloodline. "Wait, you mean to tell me that the kid got the rare bloodline that the Hidden cloud village has? How did the kid got it?" Shikaku, the jonin commander, asked.

"How he got it is an S class secret which won't be revealed for now AND for those who are still not satisfied with the Kyuubi problem, I have placed him under proper care. He will be under the care of an elite anbu; codename Tenzo, and as for why he is chosen." Hiruzen snapped his finger and an anbu came and started distributing some files to the Shinobi side only. Second Ace has been put down.

Seeing this, one merchant head from civilian side shouted. "Hokage-sama, why are we not getting any of those files? If it is about the Kyuubi we have the right to get those."

The room became deathly quiet when they felt the huge killing intent. Hiruzen looked coldly at the merchant and asked in harsh voice. "Are you ordering me, the Hokage, to give you, a civilian, some top secrets that is related to anbu?" The merchant fainted dead away with the pressure. The killing intent went down and after taking a deep breath, Hiruzen continued, "This was supposed to be a Shinobi meeting, I don't know why the civilian council side came when you were clearly not invited; but if you people make the same mistake again in the near future, I will ban the civilian council to sit in any meeting till further notice, Do I make myself clear?" The civilian side was scared shitless, they never thought that the old and quiet Sandaime could get this angry and they didn't want to make this worse; so they apologized and said that it was not going to happen again.

"Does the Shinobi council have anything to say after reading the file?" Hiruzen asked. But he already knew the answer when he saw the clan heads faces.

"No, Hokage-sama; it is the most logical choice and I approve of it." Shibi said.

"The pup got a new rare bloodline and with this guy guiding him I don't see any problem either; I agree with it as well." Tsume said.

Inoichi didn't say anything but he nodded anyway, as did Choza and Shikaku.

"I approve as well." Hiashi asked, even though he didn't dislike Naruto for being Jinchuriki but he didn't like the kid for his bad reputation; "_Maybe with this he might get onto the good sides of the Shinobi_." Hiashi thought to himself.

"With the approval of the Shinobi council, I put genin Naruto Uzumaki under the apprenticeship of an elite anbu who, from now on, will go by the name Yamato; he has a unique ability that in long term will help Naruto with his host. And as for any other discussion or decisions regarding the said genin, it will be decided by ONLY me and Shinobi council. And when I see he is worthy of any promotion, be it through any exam or field activity, I and Shinobi council will decide if he will be promoted or not." Hiruzen said while smiling.

Homura quickly intervened, "You can't do that Hokage-sama. The civilian council and we advisors has the right…."

"Right to do what, exactly?" Hiruzen didn't let him finish. If he could pull this off, Naruto would have one less problem to deal with. "To interfere with Shinobi activity? Last time I checked the right to decide anything related to Jinchuriki falls upon the Shinobi side and now that he is genin, I failed to see what right does the civilian has to do anything with his Shinobi life? And for the advisors, you are to _advise_ me and I know your decisions are meant to help me for the betterment of the village but Naruto as a Jinchuriki his jurisdiction falls under the whole Shinobi heads not just me. "

Danzo and the elders were furious; Hiruzen just foiled all of their plans. It meant that now civilian council had no right, whatsoever in any activity regarding Naruto, they might be able to pull the strings behind the civilian council but the Shinobi clan heads were not stupid. And they themselves couldn't make a move on Naruto now that all the clan heads would be watching the kid. One wrong move, advisor or not, they would be in deep problem. It felt like the Hokage just politely told them to fuck off.

"With this the meetings is over." Hiruzen smiled slightly and left the council room. It had been long time since he last left the council room with a satisfied face.

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto and Raiju were once again in the top of Hokage Mountain but this time the place looked a bit stormier and the clouds in the sky seemed like they were a bit closer.

"**Hope you don't mind me changing the place to a bit to my taste**." Raiju said to Naruto. Truthfully, for some reason Naruto liked this better, so he nodded.

"**Now before we start, you seemed a bit distracted and it's not about the old man. Care to open up?**" Raiju inquired when he saw Naruto was a bit absent minded.

Naruto sighed, "I was thinking about Hinata and Iruka-sensei. Hinata, I don't know the girl much but the way she talked like she knows about me a lot and I am kinda confused after hearing all she said, don't get me wrong; yes it felt good, really good after hearing those kind words but I don't know why she feels that way. And for Iruka-sensei I just wanted to know what he thinks about me and Kyuubi."

"**They did come to save you, so I am sure they came with a good reason. Ask them directly next time. Take it as an advice, try to know more people. I know you are afraid of being rejected but if you don't look around, you might miss people that may become your close ally. So get to know more people. I am not saying become best friend with them on the first meeting, it will come naturally**." Raiju hoped that Naruto didn't bring the old Hokage's fault here. Naruto needed real ally, the ones who would stick with him in tough times.

"Thanks, Raiju-san. I will give it a shot. I feel better now." Naruto responded with one of his real smile, not the fake ones.

Raiju relaxed, this kid and depression didn't go together for some reason, with that he started "**Now with that cleared, let's talk about Storm release.**" Hearing this Naruto became more excited. "**As you know the Storm release is the combination of lightning, water and lastly wind. It is hard to master fully cause of the three element. Now to learn storm release techniques, first you have to learn lightning element. Like most other enhanced element, Storm release relies on one basic element**."

"What do you mean by that, Raiju-san?" Naruto was a bit puzzled.

"**Well it's how the enhanced elements work. Take wood release for example, people think it is the combination of earth and water but it is not. It's enhancing earth element with water element. That's why I called them enhanced element. You are not creating a new element; you are enhancing one basic element into something more, more like advancing it. Understood till this part, Naruto?**" Raiju asked, he learned that instead of pushing all the information together at once if he broke it down bit by bit while answering the kid's question, it would be easier for him to digest.

"Wow. I didn't know my bloodline works like that." Naruto was getting more curious to know about his own bloodline.

"**Yes, but Naruto; your bloodline is not Storm release, its Senju bloodline and it helps you to use enhanced element AND senjutsu. For the storm release, you already had strong lightning affinity and with the blessings of Lord Raijin, it got upgraded to real storm release. And like i said before I will tell you about your senjutsu part later, when I see you are ready for it; but now let us focus on your storm release. Shall we?**" Seeing Naruto nodded, he continued, "**As for the storm release, you first have to learn lightning element, it will be easier as it is your primary element. After that you start enhancing it by adding water element and lastly wind element. I heard some people can use storm release by only adding water into the lightning element, but that's incomplete. Adding the wind element is the final and hardest part and when you will be able to do it, you will be able to use pure storm release techniques. Any questions so far, Naruto?**"

Naruto was feeling like he was on cloud nine, he had the Senju bloodline and someone was teaching him patiently about it and it was not just anyone; it was a freaking legendary beast! He was starting to enjoy this more and more. "So I have to master lightning element and then add water and wind element to it to learn storm release techniques?"

"**In a way yes, but you can't master one element especially lightning element so quickly. And you can't add water and wind right from the bat, it will take time. You can use low to medium level storm release techniques with lightning and water alone. Combining wind element will be your hardest task, and you need to do it to use high class jutsus. And as for element mastery the more you learn and master the lighting element; the easier it will be for you to pull of high level storm release jutsus**." Raiju explained.

"Wow, so when can we start?!" Naruto started jumping with excitement.

"**Easy there little fellow, I know you are excited but remember I am here to guide you only. Everything else is up to you. Guess it's time to send you back, cool your head kid, I will talk with you later**." Raiju said with a small smile.

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**REAL WORLD **

Naruto woke up a bit grumpily, he started stretching in the bed; his body was less sore but he and lying down for too long didn't add up. He got out of the bed and started thinking of what happened from yesterday. His life just turned upside down and he learned about himself more than he knew for the last twelve years. He was excited to know that he had two bloodlines but he needed to clear his head. Raiju was right; he needed to cool down.

With that he went out of his room. He saw an anbu just outside the door. Damn he almost forgot.

"Anbu-san, do you know in which room Iruka-sensei and Hinata is?"

"302 Iruka and 315 Hinata." After hearing that he started walking towards Iruka-sensei's room.

When he reached there, he knocked the door. "Come in." Naruto steeled his mind and went inside, time to learn what Iruka-sensei thought about this whole mess.

"Hey there Iruka-sensei." Naruto looked at the guy, his hand was covered in bandages and he had small burn mark here and there. "What happened to you?"

"Small explosive, come here I will tell you what happened." Iruka then explained to Naruto his fight with Mizuki. When he was in the mid-air and saw the incoming fuma-shuriken he used a kawarimi jutsu with a log. But after that Mizuki threw some low powered explosive tags at him. He wasn't injured badly but he got knocked out by that.

"Long live the log! Didn't I tell you the log will always save you Iruka-sensei?" Naruto laughed while Iruka became embarrassed. In the class, the jutsu Naruto was good at was kawarimi and he always boasted that the mighty log would save everyone. Guess he was right after all.

After Naruto's laughter died down, there was an awkward silence. Naruto knew that he had to bring it up but he didn't know how and Iruka knew what Naruto wanted to tell him, so he was waiting patiently for him to begin.

"Umm, Iruka-sensei, about the Kyuubi; do you hate me for it?" Naruto looked down, too scared to look at Iruka's face.

"Naruto, I hate the Kyuubi; it killed my parents." Naruto started to shake, his eyes started to tear up. But Iruka continued, "But I don't hate you. You are Naruto Uzumaki the number one unpredictable ninja, you are not the Kyuubi. So don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Naruto was stunned. He looked up and saw Iruka was smiling warmly at him, no malice, no hatred; only concern and care was showing in his face. Naruto jumped and hugged Iruka with all his might.

"Ouch! Ouch! Naruto I am injured here buddy, slow down." Iruka cringed a bit, when Naruto let go he pulled him into a gentle hug. "No matter what anyone says, you are Naruto Uzumaki, never forget that." He whispered it softly. Naruto was in tears. He nodded a bit while holding onto him.

After a while, Iruka let go of Naruto. "Naruto close your eyes for a minute." As Naruto did that, he felt something in his forehead. "Open your eyes." He opened his eyes and touched his forehead. He couldn't believe it, it was a hitai-te and not just any hitai-te, it was Iruka-sensei's. He looked at Iruka, "Hokage-sama said you after what you did, it is only right for you to pass. I agree with him as well." Naruto was happy, he did it; he finally did it! "Thank you Iruka-sensei." Then he remembered, "Umm, Iruka sensei; why did you bring Hinata with you?" Iruka smiled, maybe this would help him. "Naruto, it was Hinata that came to me when she saw Mizuki was lying to you. She came to me and told me everything but I was too late to stop you. Then she volunteered to find you." Naruto was taken aback. He didn't know what to say, "Why don't you go and ask Hinata herself, I am sure she will like it." Iruka advised Naruto.

"Sure, I will go see her now. Take care Iruka-sensei." With that Naruto ran out of the room. Iruka just smiled to himself, maybe this might bring those two closer.

Naruto noticed one thing. The closer he was getting to Hinata's room the slower he was becoming. He finally reached her room and knocked. When no sound came, he waited patiently for one minute, then he went in. _"I need to work on my patience."_ Naruto looked at the girl who was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. He went close and sat beside her. She was looking beautiful sleeping like that. Wait! What? Now Naruto started to get nervous, he just realized he had to talk to a quiet beautiful clan heiress who seemed to admire him and he knew nothing about her.

He steeled himself and poked her cheek gently to wake her up; he was not going to back down now even though he was nervous like hell. He poked again and this time she started moving. He hurriedly sat down but for some reason he wanted to poke her cheek more. Pushing the thought aside he waited for the girl to wake up.

Hinata started to wake up when she felt some one poking her cheek. When she opened her eyes, she saw Naruto. Maybe this was another dream, "Hey Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?" She said softly while smiling at him. Naruto was speechless. Her smile was stunning and her face was not red and she was not stammering at all. She looked more gorgeous than before. "I, um, how…." Why the fuck he was stammering now?! "How are you feeling Hinata?" he asked her with a loud voice. That made Hinata snapped out from her daze. This was not a dream. This was REAL! "U-umm, h-hey, there N-N-Naruto-kun. How ar-are you feeling?" Hinata said while her blush came with full force. OK now this was the Hinata Naruto knew; quiet, gentle and a bit weird. "Hey I am doing fine, how about you? I heard that you didn't get injured much. Thank god." Naruto said while giving her his real smile "_Thanks to you, Naruto-kun._" Hinata wanted to ask him why he came here but before she could say anything, Naruto looked directly at her. This stopped most of her thought process. "Hinata did you mean everything that you said back at the forest? Even though knowing that I have the Kyuubi inside me." Naruto desperately wanted to know her answers.

Hinata knew she couldn't back down now. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her mind. She could see hope and desperations in his eyes. She had to take this step. "N-Naruto-kun, I meant every s-single thing I said back in the f-forest. You m-might not remember but w-when I was kid I got bullied and y-you came to save me and took the b-beating for me. B-but before I could say a-anything my bodyguard came and took me away. W-while he was taking me away, y-you looked hurt but yet y-you smiled at me. F-from then I no-noticed that you work harder n-no matter how many times you fail. Y-you gave your all and when you fall d-down you get back up and t-try again. For a shy and w-weak person like me, you w-were my hope." Hinata slowed down. She looked at Naruto; she was praying that Naruto didn't think of her as a failure too.

Naruto didn't know what to say, it was more like words were not coming to his mouth. Was it possible for someone to care for him like this? "Hinata, I don't know what to say." Hinata felt her heart was getting heavy. "But I know you are not weak, you stood up against a chunin. I think everyone will admire your courage for this Hinata, not many genin stands up against a chunin right after graduating; so don't think that you are weak. You are shy, yes but you are gentle. That is not bad, I think it's great." Naruto said, and smiled when he saw her smiling. "I know what to do. Would you like to be my friend?" Hinata was never been so happy after her mother died. "Yes, I w-would like that Naruto-kun."

There was a cough behind. Naruto looked behind to see a tall pale man with long hair was standing. "O-otou-san." Hinata was surprised, for how long her father was there.

"Umm, guess it's time for me to go." Naruto knew he couldn't stay here anymore. He bowed slightly towards the guy which surprised Hiashi; then he went to the door. But before going out, he looked at Hinata and waved, "See you later, Hinata-chan."

Hiashi was taken back. For the last few days he had been learning things about the Jinchuriki that kept on surprising him. He looked back to his daughter and sighed. She fainted with a happy smile on her face. Maybe he would come back later to take her back.

.

.

Naruto changed his dress to some normal cloths that were left inside his room. His old cloths seemed smaller somehow. He started walking out of the hospital. In the last few hours lots of things were revealed. He knew that he might have lost his trust on Hokage-jiji but he might be able to put that trust on someone else. He also knew he had to start working hard to learn more about his storm release.

He looked up and saw the sky was clear; but no one knew when the next storm was coming.

.

.

.

**With that, chapter 3 ends, sorry for those who wanted me to put Naruto with Hinata but don't worry, I will make it up with you guys.**

**Till Next Time.**


	4. Chapter 4 : New goals

**Thank you guys for reviewing and rating the story. So for the bashing, I put the thought aside for now. But If I bash it will be a slight one. **

**Toshiro of the Eternal Dream ****&**** FinalKingdomHearts ****: I know the ****canon**** storm release is of two element Lightning and Water but I put the wind element for S rank jutsus that Naruto will use later on, also more details about the bloodline will be explained later. Not gonna spoil too much but at one point maybe I will let Darui and Naruto face each other and then you guys can see the difference. Btw ****Toshiro***** nice names for the bloodline.**

**Thanks all the reviewers and hope you enjoy the new chapter**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**_

.

.

.

.

Danzo was beyond pissed. He almost had the Jinchuriki, everything was perfect but Hiruzen had to foil his plan once again. He cursed his luck. He had it all planned the moment his root informed him about the explosion and Kyuubi's chakra. He thought the situation couldn't get any better. He nudged Homura and Koharu about village's safety and told them about the Kyuubi's sudden chakra spike and how it might become problematic if not handled with care. After confronting Hiruzen, he told them it would be better to ask the civilian council to come as well, he could use those status hungry cowards. But then, Hiruzen countered and ruined everything by giving the responsibility of the Jinchuriki to all of the Shinobi heads equally, along with himself, making Naruto's activity fully high level Shinobi affair. Now he couldn't interfere with him directly nor could he use the other advisors or civilians.

What made him angrier was that when he heard of the bloodline, a rare one at that. Now he had the right to start his own clan. It wasn't discussed on the meeting but he knew full well that it would be discussed on the upcoming ones. And with a strong and rare bloodline like that, all the clan heads would favor him; without the civilian council's backup advisors wouldn't be having any power over the boy. He had to start making his move; the boy would be a powerful pawn if he could get to him. But he had to give it to Hiruzen; he knew how to counter his goals. Guess the old monkey still had some fire left. No matter, he had to start with one of his backup plan; he just hoped he could make it in time.

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed. After he came back from the hospital he went to bed directly. He felt too exhausted after learning all the new stuffs from the last two days. He stretched a bit and then went to his wardrobe, one of the most important things he learned that ….. he needed to buy new cloths, most became too small for him after the growth spurt.

"**Why all orange jumpsuit? Don't you have any actual ninja gear?**" Raiju was surprised to see all of the cloths were orange.

Naruto didn't know what to say, he didn't know if Raiju would like his reason behind wearing orange cloths. "**No, I don't like your reasoning behind it. And before you ask, did you forget that I can hear your thoughts?**" Raiju stated simply.

Naruto was surprised first, and then he felt dejected. He wanted people to acknowledge him, to see him not as the Kyuubi-brat but as for who he was, as Naruto Uzumaki. That was why he did all the pranks and wore these bright color cloths. "**Your goal is humble and just for a kid but you must know that people will like you for who you are on their own. I know I am being a bit harsh but why do you want the same people** **that abuses you without knowing or seeing the real you to recognize you? Take that Hinata girl and Iruka for example, just by being yourself they came to acknowledge you. Take time and think about it, but I would suggest that you at least change your appearance.**" With that Raiju stopped; the kid needed to rethink about his ways of life.

When Naruto didn't feel Raiju's presence anymore, he slowly took his frog wallet and started heading towards market area. "He is right kind of, I didn't even approach Hinata and she admires me, and Iruka-sensei cares for me for who I am, not because I act like this." He thought to himself, maybe he needed to change a bit, he should start with his attire; he always wanted to look a bit badass ninja but as for the pranks. Oh no! The pranking stays. He chucked to himself darkly.

Iruka and all the anbu felt chill went down their spine. A storm was coming, a wicked one; they didn't know how they knew but it was coming.

Before Naruto reached the market area, he stopped. Guess it was time to use his ninja skills to make his life easier. He went into an alley and henged to a different version of himself. He had this idea for quite some time, but he didn't get to test it.

He had the same height and weight but his hair color changed to black and it was less spiky and his eye color changed from blue to brown also he made sure his whisker marks in his cheek was not visible anymore.

He went into the cloths store first and started looking for more ninja-ish items. This store is called "Chainmail" and it was one of the best shops for ninja gear in Konoha, but every time he came before they overcharged him so much that he couldn't buy anything. He just hoped it would be different this time, with that he chose his cloths and items and gave it in the counter. In the counter there was an old man, who smiled at him and told him the total price, he even gave him a discount because of his age.

Naruto paid him but inside he was hurt, this same man overcharged him all the time but now that he changed his appearance he was being treated normally. He thought of Raiju's words and then to himself, was all these acting really worth it?

He just shook his head and went into other stores, he got lots of things to buy and for once he might be able to buy them all.

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

After Naruto was done with his shopping he made one clone and sent it back with his stuffs. Right now he was walking around the town, it was a fresh feeling without all the glares and scowls, but it was sad as well cause from what he was seeing as long as he was NOT Naruto he wouldn't be abused or glared at. **Why **people hate him? That was the questions he had for the past few years but now he knew the answer for the hatred but he still had a few more question. **Why** was he chosen? **Where **was his family?

He stopped in front of the park. He saw kids playing while their parents watching. The tenderness in the parents' eyes, something he never knew.

"Raiju-san, can I ask you something?" Naruto wanted to confirm this one last time.

"**Go ahead kid.**" Raiju was a bit surprised with sudden determined voice of Naruto.

"Raijin-san will tell me about my family if I can pass his test, right?" Raiju chuckled a bit, "**Yes Naruto. If you can pass his test and impress him, I am sure he will answer all the questions that you have.**"

"What is this test? Can you give me a heads up on what I have to do?" Naruto asked while heading towards the Hokage Mountain.

"**For now you just have to get stronger A LOT and strengthen your will and courage. Why do you ask kid?**" After hearing that Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Because now I know what I have to do, NO. What I want to do. I will become stronger than now and I WILL pass the test. I will find out who my family is and everything about them and the best way to do that is through this way." Raiju became interested at the kid's declaration. "**What about being Hokage?**" Naruto thought for a bit, "I still want to be the Hokage but I am not sure if I wanna do it for the acknowledgement, maybe I will just wait and see, but for now my goal is to become stronger to prove my worth and to know my past. Will you please help me, Raiju-san?" Naruto pleaded, he knew he couldn't get stronger alone, not to the level to please a god.

Before Raiju could answer, suddenly lots of memories started to flow through Naruto's mind; memories of him keeping his new ninja gears at home, going to the ramen shop, meeting Hinata and after that meeting Sakura who smacked him in the head and that was where the memories stopped.

"What was all that?" Naruto is confused, finally reaching the top of the mountain. The memories felt so real as if he just did those.

Raiju looked back at Naruto's memories to see what he did earlier, after seeing that he asked Naruto to make another clone and tell it do something that normally he wouldn't do.

Hearing that Naruto made a clone and looked at it wickedly. "Boss, what's wrong?" The clone asked nervously. "I am sorry my fellow brother." With that Naruto pushed the clone from the top of the Hokage Mountain.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOU BOOOOOOOOOOOOSS!"

Real Naruto waited for a bit and suddenly images of him falling from the mountain and hitting the ground came to him.

Raiju sweatdropped, "**This is what you always wanted to do?**" Naruto gave a shrug. Sighing, Raiju just shook his head. "**Well it seems you can get the knowledge from your shadow clones when they get dispelled. Why not make a few more and **_**try**_** to make some actual use of it this time**." Naruto nodded and then he made some shadow clones but before he could say anything all of them dispelled themselves. Naruto and Raiju sweatdropped seeing this.

"Guess I have to go down first."

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**WITH HINATA**

Hinata was coming back from the academy. The team selection had been postponed to next week for some unforeseen problems, but she knew it was cause of Mizuki. While she was returning, she met Naruto but before they could get passed the greetings, Sakura came and it ended up same like every time; Naruto asking Sakura to eat with him and she punched him in the head after rejecting him harshly. But to their surprise Naruto just went poof. She glared at Sakura and walked past her with a small scowl on her face. She was hoping to spend some time with Naruto-kun, guess she wasn't lucky today.

"Hey, Hinata-chan." She spun around to see Naruto coming towards her; it seemed she was wrong about her luck. After seeing Naruto, she became nervous and started fidgeting.

Naruto looked at Hinata, from the memories he knows about the postponed of the team selection the clone learned from Hinata. He wanted to go after Sakura but after receiving the clone's memories of the punch he got for asking her out, he thought maybe it wouldn't be a good idea so he came after Hinata. At least she wouldn't hit him that hard.

"Hey Hinata-chan, want to go eat lunch with me?" Naruto was hoping she could say yes.

Hinata was overjoyed. Naruto just asked her out to eat with him. Her, with Naruto, eat together. ALONE!

"Yes, of course!" She semi-shouted. Seeing Naruto surprised, she got embarrassed. "I-I would l-like that Na-Naruto-kun." She repeated herself with the usual shy voice this time.

Hearing that Naruto's heart jumped with joy, and being energetic he is, without a second thought he grabbed Hinata's hand and started running towards Ichiraku's place. Hinata thought she was going to faint but running fast helped her to stay conscious.

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**ICHIRAKU'S PLACE**

Naruto was enjoying his time, Hinata was listening to everything he was saying patiently and giggling and laughing at his jokes, not the sarcasm ones he used to get on the academy; add that with ramen and he was having a great time. He was also asking her about her life and trying to know her more. She sluttered and her face turned red from time to time, like she was sick or something; he was worried but she said it was ok. She asked about earlier and Naruto told her about the shadow clone. Speaking of shadow clone, after he learned about the memory transfer, he was hoping his little project to work. After going down the mountain, he made few clones. Two clones he ordered them to henge and go to the library to find out everything about Uzumaki clan; two he ordered to henge into the guards he always see outside of the Konoha gate and their part was to research about lightning element. And the last one he told him to go find Iruka-sensei and ask him about shadow clones. If this would work, Raiju-san said he would be able to use this in training to cover a lot of grounds.

"N-Naruto-kun, do you know the t-team f-formation has been postponed till n-next week?" Hinata asked her crush. "Yup, thanks for telling me Hinata-chan." He thought for a bit then asked nervously, "Hey Hinata-chan, if you want, you know, maybe we could train together this week." He was hoping her to say yes, he never had a training partner before. Inside Hinata was jumping with joy, she knew what her answer was but still she had to ask her father. "I w-would love t-that N-Naruto-kun, but let me a-ask my father f-first, ok?" Naruto agreed, at least she didn't reject her directly; maybe her father might let her train with him; if he was lucky.

After they were done with their lunch, Naruto said good-bye to Hinata. She told him to come to Hyuuga clan's place tomorrow in the morning. He didn't want to get his hopes up because most of the adult didn't like him; what if Hinata's father was like that also. Guess he would see when he went to her place tomorrow.

While thinking about all this, suddenly memories of him talking with Iruka came into his mind. He already knew that shadow clone was a B rank kinjutsu, but from what his clone learned, these clones were physical instead of illusion. The user's chakra was evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power but they took too much chakra and for that people could die of the chakra exhaustion if they didn't use this jutsu properly. What got his attention was that any experience his clones would get during their time, when they dispelled those would be transferred to him; even the left over chakra of the clones. They were great for spying and information gathering, but only jonin level Shinobi could pull them off cause of the risk. After learning all this, he dashed to his home. He got to tell this to Raiju.

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO'S PLACE**

After Naruto reached his home, he sat down and started to concentrate. He opened his eyes to see he was on the Hokage Mountain, and Raiju was lying down with his eyes close. "**I know what you want to discuss kid, try to keep your excitement down otherwise even if I don't want to I can hear your thoughts. We have to work on this if you want your privacy.**" Naruto was embarrassed after hearing that, Raiju just chuckled a bit, "**But this will come in handy, with your chakra you can use plenty of those clones without getting exhausted. Guess we have to wait for your other two groups to finish their research to make your training routine.**" Raiju cracked one of his eyes open and looked at Naruto, "**In the meantime, do you want to learn anything?**"

Naruto thought for a second then he beamed up, "Raiju-san, tell me about yourself." Raiju was now fully awake; he knew the kid would ask about him but not this soon. He looked at Naruto and saw him looking at him with excitement and expected eyes. Raiju just smiled to himself and adjusted himself so he was facing Naruto now.

"**Long story kid, but guess we have time. But you have to promise me on your nindo that you will not tell anyone about this without my consent.**" "I promise on my nindo, Raiju-san." Hearing Naruto's response he continued, "**I will skip some parts but don't worry I will tell you about those later. Hmm, where should I start from? Let's go with the bijuus, you should know that Kyuubi is not the only bijuu, there are total nine of them; and to humans they are known by their tails.**" Naruto was taken aback, eight more creatures like Kyuubi; now that was frightening. "**They were created from a dark entity's chakra and so to balance it out after some time we were created from nature.**" "We?" Naruto asked; there are more like Raiju? "**Yes, Naruto; there were total twelve of us, we were known as Zodiac beasts. Salamander, Chameleon, Snake, Toad, Slug, Wolf, Tiger, Eagle, Whale, Monkey, Panda and Ox. Most of them created their own den in various places around the world and started their clan; hopefully you will meet some of them in your journey. And as for some of us we were chosen by different gods to be their companion based on what we did in our past.**" Naruto was amazed learning all this, "So, Raijin-san choose you? COOL! What did you do?" For a second Raiju made a sad face but it was gone in a flash, "**I will tell about that later, for now I hope you hold onto your promise not to tell anyone about this.**" "Of course, I promise I won't tell anyone about this without telling you and you know I don't back down on my promise." Raiju smiled at Naruto, before they can continue memories of learning about lightning elements flashed through Naruto's mind.

"**Guess we have to start preparing your training schedule for the week**." Naruto nodded and started to sort out what he saw from his memories.

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**.**

**.**

**NEXT MORNING **

Naruto was waiting outside the Hyuuga gate, he told one of the guards why he came here and he was told to wait. He was becoming more nervous each passing minute, what if Hinata wasn't allowed to train with him but after five minute to his relief Hinata came smiling with a backpack.

"G-Good morning, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata was glad that her father approved of this.

"Good morning Hinata-chan." Naruto let go of his breath. "Guess we are training together for this week."

"A-actually my f-father said I can t-train with you till e-early evening. A-after that I have to r-return home." Hinata was hoping Naruto didn't mind about this. "OK, cool! Guess we have to train extra hard with the time we got. Let's go…." But sound of Naruto's stomach stopped everything, "Breakfast first?" Naruto asked while scratching his head with embarrassment. Hinata giggled softly but she nodded.

Inside the clan compound, Hiashi watched everything with his eyes. He remembered the talk he had with his eldest daughter yesterday night.

Flashback

"_F-Father, can I come in?" Hiashi looked from his paper to see his daughter in the door. He motioned her to come. She came and sat in front of him._

"_Father, the team formation was p-postponed till next week for the problems Mizuki c-caused." Hiashi looked at his daughter carefully. She was not sluttering that much and while there was nervousness but it was vague. The most interesting thing was that she was looking at him directly with firmness in her eyes. When was the last time she did that?_

"_Hinata, what do you want?"_

_Hinata was taken aback; she knew she couldn't go roundabout way with this; she had to come clean with her father now. Clenching her fists tightly she asked, "Father, can I train this week with my f-friend?" Hiashi was not stupid; he knew which friend she was talking about._

"_This friend of yours, is it Naruto Uzumaki?" Seeing Hinata nodded, he looked at her and to his surprise Hinata didn't look away. The stare down between them continued for a minute._

"_Ok, you can." Hiashi finally broke the ice, "But I want you to be back before evening and I will see your progress after the week. If I see you progressed far, then you may continue your training with him on your free time. But, if I see that you didn't improve at all, then you are not to meet with him again." Hiashi told in a hard tone, he wanted to see how far this could go._

_Hinata was scared, what if she failed. She wouldn't be able to meet Naruto again. No! Steeling her resolve she took a deep breath, "Thank you father and I promise I won't disappoint you."_

_Hiashi nodded and after that Hinata left. He looked back at the paper at his hand but for some reason his mind was focusing on more about what would happen on the upcoming week than the task at hand._

Flashback Ends

Hiashi watched his daughter leave with Naruto, maybe he could bring her out of her shell. She did stand up against a chunin for him and talked to him without hesitation and fear. He turned off his byakugan and went back inside hoping her daughter could handle what was coming to her.

.

.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**.**

**.**

**TRANING GROUND**

Naruto and Hinata came to an old training ground. It was small and damaged so not much people come here to use this place. Naruto looked at Hinata and saw her putting her bag down and started stretching. Naruto thought of what Raiju said last night.

Flashback

"_Raiju-san, do you have any tips if Hinata comes to train with me tomorrow?" Naruto said after he sorted out his memories he got of Uzumaki clan. He found lots of interesting things and couldn't wait to try them out. But when he remembered about Hinata, he became confused. He asked her to train with him on a whim but now that he thought about it, he didn't know what to do or what would be good to help both of them. _

"_**Hmm, I know what you are worried about kid. But do remember even though I said I will guide you, I am not going to give you everything on a silver platter; you have to work hard yourself. But for this try to exchange ideas of how to get stronger, but before that find out what are your weaknesses and what you are lacking. If both of you know each other's weaknesses, you might be able to help each one out, discuss it out; that's all I can say for now. And one more thing, I won't be talking with you while you are training unless it is urgent, don't want to intrude on your private time.**__"_

_Naruto was confused at first about what he meant by private time but he put the thought aside for now and started thinking of training methods that could help them get stronger._

Flashback Ends

"Hey Hinata-chan, can I ask you something?" Seeing Hinata nodding, "What are your weak points and strong points?" Hinata was shocked, did Naruto think of her as a weakling too? Before Hinata's thought could go more haywire, "I mean for me I just know shadow clones, I suck at genjutsu, don't know much about taijutsu and as for weapons I don't know much but I think I will try to learn kenjutsu." After finishing, Naruto looked at Hinata expectedly. Hinata's fear slowly subsided, shaking away her nervousness she replied, "I know g-gentle fist style of taijutsu a-and basic academy jutsu, as for g-genjutsu it doesn't work cause of my b-bloodline. I don't know any other ninjutsu and I don't know much about weapons." Hinata said while looking down. For her to admit this to her crush, it was painful.

Naruto thought for a moment, yesterday night he sent more shadow clones to the library to know what would be a good way to start training. He found some really good pointers, he hoped those could help.

"Guess we know what our weaknesses are so now all we have to do is to help each other out on these." Naruto smiled at Hinata, seeing that she slowly started to feel better. "First I learned that a good genin should know about chakra control, first would be tree-walking. Do you know about that Hinata-chan?" "Yes I do know about t-that, N-Naruto-kun. For Hyuuga it is one of the basic things for g-gentle fist." Hearing that Naruto knew what to do, he made five shadow clones and ordered them to go do tree-climbing. "With that out of the way, do you want to spar with me, Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded.

They took their stance. Naruto knew he didn't have much of a chance of beating Hinata, her gentle style was supposed to be one of the best taijutsu styles and on the other hand he knew only basic academy style taijutsu. The moment the battle started, Naruto dashed to her to have the first hit, but to his surprise Hinata dodged it easily. Naruto kept the momentum and kept throwing random punches and kicks but Hinata dodged them all. After a few minutes, Hinata's movement became sloppy and he was able to hit her with a good punch to her stomach. Hinata bend down and fell to the ground.

Hinata looked at Naruto and saw him angry. "Why didn't you fight back? I couldn't hit you in the beginning, if you wanted you could have beat me. Am I not good enough sparring partner?" Naruto was angry; it was like an insult to him. He was giving his all and Hinata was holding back.

Hinata was surprised; she thought he would be disappointed but not angry for this. "No, no. I-I just didn't w-wanted to h-hurt you." She barely whispered, tears already forming in her eyes. "What do you mean by that? We are sparring Hinata-chan and if you hold back against your opponent who is giving everything he got, it's like an insult to him. You are hurting me to get better Hinata-chan." His voice became soft at the end. He went beside her and kneeled down. "Hinata-chan, do you want to be strong?" he asked her softly, seeing her nodding he smiled. "Then don't hold back. Give me everything you got and more, you said you admire me because I never back down, right? Then be like me. Don't back down and don't hold back. If you hurt me now, you will make me stronger so that I do not get killed in the outside world. If you think it like this way, you are hurting me in a friendly way to protect me from real harm." Hearing this Hinata became stunned, she never thought about it like this.

"One more time, Na-Naruto-kun." She said with determined voice.

"Way to go, let's keep on going till one of us falls over."

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Naruto was lying down on the ground, he didn't have one bit of energy to do anything. Who the hell called this style gentle fist; it was not gentle at all, they should have named it poking-dagger style or piercing-finger style. Out of all the matches only last one he was able to deliver some attacks to Hinata, all the other time she took a steady stance and hit him hard when he got close, real hard; making her the winner. And few minutes ago, his clones dispelled themselves so he got the experience of tree-walking. It was not fully done but he was almost there.

Hinata was also lying down on the ground; she knew Naruto had energy but until today she didn't knew how much. Any other person would be to the hospital by now after getting their chakra point shut down and reopened so many times. Last match, Naruto accidentally touched her breast. She got so embarrassed that she thought she was going to faint if Naruto didn't follow up with a punch to her shoulder. She quickly snapped herself out of her embarrassment but Naruto was able to deliver few more attacks, she was forced to move around the field avoiding his attacks while hitting him unlike standard gentle fist. Fighting like this was kind of refreshing, and fun. She just hoped she could be strong enough to pass whatever her father would throw at her at the end of the week.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what was the last style you used?" Seeing Hinata confused, he elaborated, "the one where I almost beat you. You started moving around instead of staying still and hit me while avoiding the attacks. It was so cool!" Hinata's face flushed with the compliment. "It's not gentle fist style, N-Naruto-kun, it was just some random movement." Hinata answered sourly, she was not good at gentle fist cause instead of staying still on one place, she felt better if she moved around, that felt more natural to her. "I think this suits you better; why not combine it with the poking-dagger style." Hinata giggled hearing the nickname Naruto gave to their gentle fist, but then she stopped. Could she do it? Upgrading gentle fist style in a way that would be more suitable for her to use. "I mean you are quite fast and reflexive, and this would make you more deadly, you know. Dodge and hit." Naruto said while he tried to get up. Damn this hurt.

Was it possible, it sounded so difficult. What if her clan didn't approve of this, what if…. Then she saw Naruto trying to stand up, he was clearly in pain but despite that he stood up. She felt so small comparing to him. No. No more what ifs, she would try her best to make this happen. She looked at Naruto to see him extending his hand while smiling. She smiled back at him and took his hand.

"N-Naruto-kun, can you help me c-create this new s-style?" She was scared a bit even though she knew what the answer was going to be, she still felt nervous. "Of course, Hinata-chan. We are both in this together, aren't we?" Naruto said while stretching his body. Hinata smiled. Yes, she could do it. "I WILL do this".

She looked at Naruto; she knew what to do and what her new goal was.

"Lunch?" Naruto asked. Hinata replied, "Ichiraku's?"

Naruto smiled at her.

.

.

.

.

**With this chapter 4 is done. Just like I said, some NaruHina moments for not putting Naruto on her team. And as for the Zodiac beasts, I know the original ones are NOT these but to make the story more interesting later, I added these beasts. I will bring new beast sages at later part of the story.**

**I already know a few which I will be needing for the story but not sure about the rest. Please do tell which beast sage you want me to put in the story, some of them will be divine beast.**

**Till Next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Training, Matches & Sensei

**Hello there guys and thanks for the reviews and ratings.**

**Buterflypuss, Rose Tiger, FinalKingdomHearts, Ayrmed, fu . . . Thanks guys, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Toshiro of the Eternal Dream : yup there will be an explanation to show how much more awesome Naruto's storm release is than the canon one.**

**Ryuujin96 : I will try to put more NaruHina moments and about the other part, guess you have to find out yourself, I already thought about that :P**

**Kamen Rider Zero-Ohki: Sssshhh, don't spoil. I was going to do it :P**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**_

.

.

.

.

This was the fourth day of their training together. Naruto waited while Hinata was preparing their breakfast. He liked this kind of feeling, no need to use the false smile or to be someone that you were not. On the first day he learned that Hinata wanted to make her own style of gentle fist with his help as well about the condition her father gave her. He was pissed at first, but then Hinata said it was ok and not to worry about it. Hinata's dad was now on the top of his getting-pranked-hard list. After that they explored their weaknesses more accurately and made key points on how to get stronger.

For Hinata, she had good chakra control but her chakra reserve was limited and her stamina was low. So for starters, she woke up early in the morning and jogged around Konoha with Naruto to increase her stamina. She also learned that she needed to be more flexible for her style to work; Naruto helped her on that by letting her fight with five of his shadow clones at once. She knew she could improve her chakra control but she waited for Naruto to finish his tree-walking, and he just finished it yesterday. Now they could do the water-walking together. And as for chakra reserve both of them started on their elemental training, although to her Naruto was cheating by using shadow clones but she was catching up to him with her superior chakra control and extra training she did in her house on the night.

As for our blond hero, he found out that he had to do lots of work to catch up with everyone. For what he learned that almost everyone had some training from their homes or clans. Even in academy they were taught with care where he was neglected. But right now he knew that he was progressing but he didn't know if that was enough or not. He helped Hinata with her morning routine while he sent his clone to brush up his taijutsu, he needed to know something better than the stupid academy style, it was practically useless against strong style like Hinata's gentle fist. But he started to learn kenjutsu and he learned that he had a knack for it. He even found a really good kenjutsu style. It all started on the night of their first training day when he went to Iruka's place for help.

Flashback

"_Hey, Iruka-sensei, you there?" Naruto was knocking on his sensei's door. "Ya, ya; I am here Naruto." Iruka said opening the door. "What are you doing here so late at night?" Naruto fidgeted for a bit before answering, "Iruka-sensei, can you help me learn kenjutsu?" Iruka was surprised, Naruto was asking for something advance for a genin, not that he minded it on the contrary he was actually glad. "Why do you want to learn kenjutsu, Naruto?" But he still needed to know his reason._

"_You know I started training with Hinata-chan from today and we are gonna train together till next week before the team selection. But while training I saw that I don't know anything except shadow clone and as for Hinata, she knows this great kick ass style taijutsu and not only her but from what I learned that most of my classmates have strong techniques on their own so I wanted to learn something cool and strong too." Iruka chuckled a bit and motioned him to come inside._

Flashback Ends

Next day, Iruka gave Naruto a few beginner's scroll of various kenjutsu style. All of them were good but the one he liked the most was 'The Twin Moon' style. It felt so perfect, so natural to him. It used two swords and the style was spontaneous, he really liked it. But the problem was it was a rare style and only one of the techniques was written there, even Iruka-sensei couldn't get his hand on anymore of its techniques and even the history behind it was quite vague. Iruka sensei gave him strong practice wood swords not the real one and he made Naruto promise not to look for real swords until he got his jonin sensei. He agreed to it and started learning the kenjutsu style. Each night he would make twenty to thirty shadow clones and practiced the basic sword techniques and the 'twin moon' style one as well. He told Hinata about it and she was happy to hear that. Things were going good for Naruto till he learned about her father and his condition, he was pissed. He wanted to pound the guy; it was not like he was going to eat Hinata (A/N: Not yet anyway, if you know what I mean). But after she cooled him down, he told her that they were going to increase their training and she agreed. So they added nature element training to their routine. So now they had physical training, sparring, chakra training and element training. Although at night, he trained kenjutsu by himself and Hinata told him that she trained on the element training back at her home. He was kind of surprised to find out what her element was.

Flashback

"_Hinata-chan, do you know what your element is?" Naruto asked her after getting his ass owned by the cursed poking-dagger style. "N-No, I don't know, Naruto-kun." Hearing that he pulled out a paper and gave it her. She took it but looked at Naruto with confusion while tilting her head to the side. _

_Suddenly, Naruto thought Hinata looked too damn cute and he…..no,no,no,no, he shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him?_

"_You concentrate your chakra into the paper and depending on your element the paper will react differently." Hinata nodded hearing that, "How d-did you get t-that Naruto-kun?" "Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied while giving a victory pose. Hinata giggled and then concentrated her chakra into the paper. After few seconds later the paper got wet. "Wow. So you got water as your primary element. Cool. Now we can start our element training together." Naruto grinned while holding some leaves._

Flashback Ends

Now back to Naruto, who was resting after getting his ass owned AGAIN by the cursed poking-dagger style, he looked at the sky. All he hoped that he could reach his goal, Raiju said that he was progressing well but he was still nervous. The scariest part was that he didn't know when Raijin was going to test him; it might be today or it might be tomorrow. Raiju assured him that he would be tested when the time was right so he didn't need to be so edgy. He broke out from his thought and looked at Hinata to see that she looked fresh now, guess it was time to start the chakra training.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

They practiced water-walking on a nearby pool. There was only knee-deep water, so they didn't get too wet. They almost got it right but they kept it for tomorrow, because they needed their chakra for the element exercise. So after eating lunch at Ichiraku's place, they came back to their training ground for the final exercise.

"How far have you gone on your elemental training, Hinata-chan?" Naruto inquired, he learned from Iruka-sensei that first step for the elemental training for lightning was to crumple a leaf so much that it would be half the size and for water take a dry leaf and to soak it completely in one go.

"A-almost done, how about you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Training with Naruto was not only helping her with her strength but also it was boosting her self-confidence; she was getting confident day by day after spending time with Naruto alone though she still blushed when he came close but she started to slutter less and becoming less nervous. "Me too, I can almost make the leaf wrinkle fully but not every time, guess need a bit more practice."

Hinata nodded and started doing her own training, for her she had to take a dry leaf and soak it fully using her chakra but she had to do it in one go, not bit by bit. She saw Naruto using five clones who are helping him with the training which made her pout slightly; to her that is considered cheating and so to catch up with him on the elemental training, she also trained when she went back at home; although careful enough not to let his family or clan members saw that. Her father was usually busy with training Hanabi as usual and for once she was thankful for that.

"Wohoooo, I did it." No sooner one of the Naruto said that another one threw a kunai at him dispelling him instantly. "Hmm, I think I got the hang of it." Said the one who threw the kunai who seemed to be the real one, seeing this other Narutos' sweatdropped; one even murmured, "Tyrant." Hinata giggled to herself, she cherished these small moments. She just hoped she could enjoy more of these kinds moments in the future.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**NARUTO'S HOME**

Naruto was lying down; he was too tired to even move. Today he and Hinata got the first step of the elemental training down. After he came back, he rested for an hour and then went back to the training ground alone where he made twenty shadow clones and practiced twin moon style kenjutsu for three hours, that one technique was hard to control; he needed more practice. His whole body felt numb with the excessive training but he knew he could handle it. Three more days to go till the break was over.

"**Hanging in there, kid?**" Hearing that Naruto just groaned, Raiju chuckled a bit. "**I must say I am impressed with the progress you made. Especially in your kenjutsu but seeing that you have Uzumaki blood it is to be expected.**" Naruto just smiled a bit but he was too damn tired to even answer. Seeing this Raiju got an idea, "**Hey kid, how about this; if you can learn that kenjutsu technique and finish the second step of the lightning element training by the end of the week, I will teach you a storm release technique that can be used by swords.**" Naruto jumped and sat down. "Are you serious? I mean you are going to teach me a storm release technique." Naruto exclaimed. "**Only if you can fulfill the two conditions I just gave you.**"Raiju responded. Naruto wanted to jump around and shout but he thought he was going to do that tomorrow, with that he fell back to his bed and was asleep less than a minute.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Naruto was getting ready; he wore his new outfit and put the two wooden swords on their places, for the twin moon style even the sword had to be put in a unique way, one had to be put in the waist and the other one at the opposite side but instead of waist he had to put it in his back and according to the scroll it was done to give more flexibility to the style. As for Naruto now, he was excited because last night he was able to finish both element exercise and a few kenjutsu techniques. First was known as "Intercepting step" and the second one was the one of the basic of twin moon style which was drawing swords "Loose Scissor". After seeing that Raiju congratulated him and told him he was going to teach him his first storm release technique.

Today was the team selection day but first he had to go fetch Hinata as today was the day her father would give her some stupid test and she had to pass it. What a load of bullshit! Yesterday night Hinata requested him to come to her saying that her father was ok with it and without a second thought he agreed to it. He went out and started heading towards Hyuuga clan compound. If anything went wrong he was gonna use the swords for a different use.

When he reached the place, he saw Hinata standing outside the gate but instead of wearing her baggy cream-colored jacket she was wearing light lavender-colored one similar to the tint in her eye and her pant that reached her knee had almost the same color as her hair but lighter and all of this was showing her growing figure as well as her stunning beauty but for some reason Naruto felt growling and it almost formed in his throat but stopped before actually doing it. He just shook his head, he might need Iruka-sensei's advice on this, cause to him he was becoming weirder and somewhat ….… feral around Hinata day by day.

When Hinata looked up and saw Naruto coming, she couldn't help but feel her blush coming at full force. He was wearing short sleeve light jacket with dark and orange mixed in it ( Shippuden's jacket with short sleeve ) and inside he was wearing a tight chainmesh that reached his elbow which was enhancing his well-endowed bicep. He was wearing fingerless gloves and a black pant with dark orange stripes almost reaching his ankle. He had one sword in his right waist and another one at his left back. She couldn't look at his eyes after seeing making her miss the feral look that flashed in his eye for a second.

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun. Thank you for c-coming." Hinata told him but her eyes were still on the ground.

Mistaking Hinata's gesture as nervousness, he playfully nudged her making her shook up a bit. "No need to worry, Hinata-chan. You will kick ass and we both know it." Naruto smiled seeing her red face decreasing. Hinata relaxed her posture and smiled at Naruto. She motioned him to follow her and led him to the Hyuuga's private dojo.

Naruto saw Hinata's prick-off a father and few other old dudes who clearly seemed like had sticks up their asses were sitting there and despite wanting to shove both of his swords on her father's ass, he bowed slightly. There were some other Hyuugas on the side but the one that caught his attention was one boy looked slightly older. The reason that one caught his attention because he looked disgustedly at Hinata for second and then his face became stoic again. Naruto stood on one side while Hinata went in the middle of the dojo when her father motioned her and directly on the opposite side, another girl who looked like she didn't know how to smile at all. Man all of them were stuck-up pricks except Hinata.

Hiashi returned the bow but he saw clearly how agitated Naruto was but he couldn't clarify the reason. He motioned both of his daughters to come at the middle of the dojo. The test for Hinata was to fight against Hanabi and show her improvement but to elders actually it was not to disappoint them meaning that they already thought Hinata was going to lose but they were hoping that she wouldn't lose that badly.

"Hajime."

Hanabi with the traditional gentle fist style dashed towards Hinata and like the previous fights Hinata had with her sister, she dodged, seeing this Hiashi sighed knowing it was going to end up like every time but what he didn't expect was for Hinata to actually strike WHILE dodging. Him and the elders were surprised to see Hinata dodging all the attacks and at the same time hitting Hanabi in the minor chakra points that were less painful but it was slowing her down bit by bit. A minute later Hanabi was panting hard, her major chakra points were not closed but lots of her small ones were which made it harder for her to move. She got annoyed and charged at her sister but instead of dodging Hinata dashed towards her but before she could retort or do anything, Hinata swiftly moved to her side and chopped her on the neck knocking her down.

Everyone was shocked and why wouldn't they be? Hinata just beat Hanabi without much trouble. Hiashi looked at both of his daughters and clearly saw Hanabi was unconscious but before he could say anything, an elder beat him to it.

"While I appreciate that you beat your sister, your fighting style is outrageous. We wanted to see your progress on your gentle fist not some street brawling."

"What the hell is your problem you old prick." Naruto shouted. "She won and you are not satisfied?"

Before elder could retort, Hiashi stood up.

"Uzumaki-san, please be calm and as for Hinata, I am glad that you won your fight but we were hoping to see your improvement on gentle fist."

"She beat her sister AND her gentle fist, shouldn't that be enough?" Naruto growled but kept his voice down.

A few elders chuckled which fueled his anger more. "Boy, Hanabi is just learning gentle fist and while she is good at it, she has long way to go." One elder said.

"Why not let Neji fight against Hinata and then everything will be cleared." The first elder proposed.

Hearing that the boy that glared at Hinata smirked and Hinata became nervous and looked at Naruto for support. "You can do it, Hinata-chan." Naruto cheered; how bad that stuck up teme could be?

Hiashi scowled at the elders. All he wanted was to make sure Hinata made some progress and while he agreed with the elders about the fighting style he was still impressed of the massive improvement Hinata made in one week but elders were not happy, not because she became victorious but how she obtained it.

Hiashi looked at her daughter for confirmation. She nodded but there was a small fear in her. He motioned Neji to come and he did so and took the gentle fist stance.

"Hajime."

Now Neji was a strong opponent and he saw her movements before which meant she needed to speed up or it would be over fast. She was glad that at least Neji wasn't spouting about fate for now. And as for Neji he knew he got this fight, Hinata might be flexible but the thing was her previous battle did not put any damage on her but for it she was short on breath. And he was called prodigy for nothing. He saw Hinata was pushing her limit to move faster than her last battle and it hurt his ego to admit that she was hard to hit, for now. He knew Hinata was going to tire out soon and the match would be set then.

Hinata was trying her best to dodge the onslaught of her cousin's chakra enhanced attacks; they were more precise, deadly and faster than Hanabi. He hit some of her chakra points already and she knew she couldn't keep on going like this. The only reason she lasted this long was because Naruto was here and somehow that was giving her the determination and power to go on. With last bit of her strength, she dashed towards Neji and seeing him go on the attack she parried by crouching down and hit the chakra point on his thighs and waist but before she could press the attack Neji dashed backwards and without giving one second break he dashed towards again catching Hinata by surprise and started his assault full force. Hinata being caught by surprise and being exhausted couldn't move fast enough and she took the most hits.

"Surrender, Hinata-sama. You are too weak to continue, you even tried to use different style because you are too weak to master true gentle fist." Neji said after he stopped his attacks, match has been decided but to Hinata's credit she was still standing, wobbling albeit.

"I...will…not…..surrender, I….will….not…back…..down." Hinata panted, she knew she lost but she wouldn't surrender.

Neji slightly looked at the elders and seeing them nodding, "So be it." He charged at Hinata and hit her right in the chest with a chakra enhanced palm, she gasped and flew back but before she hit the ground Naruto caught her.

Naruto was livid, pure rage was filling his mind. He wanted to crush the boy's face.

"What was that?" he said through is gritted teeth.

"I asked her to surrender and she did not, so it was necessary." Neji looked at Naruto and grinned a bit, "She was weak before but at least she used to use gentle fist style but I guess training with a loser she became weaker. Now she doesn't even use proper gentle fist. She is just wasting her time with you."

"I am a loser, huh? She became weaker and wasting her time with me?" Naruto said in a very low voice but then he grinned, it was not his normal grin but it was feral, it was more predatory-like.

"Then why not fight me and prove to everyone that I am loser. But if you want we can postpone our matches cause you do look like a bit ragged after fighting with Hinata whom you think as weak." He challenged him.

Before Neji could answer, the first elder spoke, "Why not? You need to learn where you stand commoner. But careful cause anything could happen in a sparring match, weakling like you could be seriously injured. Look at Hinata." Hearing this all the elders smirked, today they got to see Hinata beaten badly and maybe they could see the Kyuubi-brat get maimed.

Neji smirked and took his stance but his smirk stopped when he saw the pure feral look Naruto was giving him. It was like to him the match was over before it began.

Hiashi looked at the elders and just shook his head. It was supposed to be just one match between his daughters and now it was becoming a full-blown tournament.

"Please take Hinata to the infirmary." He told one branch member. "This WILL be the last match and Neji that was a SPARRING match not a tournament to maim." Neji flinched hearing that, Hiashi looked at the elders, "And elders this was to verify if Hinata improved or not in the last week and I don't remember YOU people to judge her for me. I didn't arrange this for your private pleasure. Please make sure to remember why you are here or it would seem to everyone that you are ABUSING your position." The elders became paled a bit after hearing Hiashi's harsh tone.

Hiashi looked at the both boys and saw they were already in a fighting stance. He just sighed.

"Hajime."

Naruto's stance was grabbing his swords while crossing his hands, his left hand was on his right sword and right one on left.

"Give up, you can't do anything with that fake sword stance. Fate has made you a failure so don't make it hard on yourself and just surrender. Look at what happened to Hinata-sama." Neji started his verbal bashing.

Naruto flared first but then smirked, he wanted to play like that so be it. This last week with Hinata he was able to learn a lot about herself, her family and her clan.

"At least fate has made me a free bird. What about you?" The bait was thrown.

Neji just stood for a second to digest what Naruto told. He was beyond angry, he would kill this no-class loser. Enraged Neji dashed to him with gentle fist stance, right hand forward with open palmed to strike at his heart. But he was not as fast as he was with Hinata, his legs seemed to hurt still.

Perfect.

Naruto used "Intercepting step". If he could get it right, he would win the match.

Flashback

"What the hell is this "Intercepting step"? I have to take a quick dash to get my opponent into my range?" Naruto was puzzled; this one technique he thought was cool was now giving him a hard time. He just couldn't make heads or tails of what the technique was or what it did.

"**Naruto tell me the technique, maybe I can help.**" Raiju spoke, it had been a while since the beast talked with Naruto as he was too busy training or exhausted.

Naruto smiled, he missed his company, "well it says that you have to do a small dash using one leg and land on the other to get the opponent inside your range very fast. Can't understand what it means." He was trying to use the technique but he just couldn't imagine what he would use it for.

"**Hmm, range, huh? I think you should first know what it is, kid. Range means your battle range for your taijutsu or bukijutsu. It is the range that you are comfortable with in attacking, defending or dodging, every taijutsu or bukijutsu fighter has it. I think the technique is used to give you an initiation to get the opponent inside your battle range before they can do it with you. It seems a good move to master. If you can master this you can use this move while performing another one.**" Raiju explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto understood the first part but not the last one.

"**You are the unpredictable one kid, think it yourself**." Raiju chuckled seeing Naruto grumping.

Flashback Ends

In an instance he closed the distance between them and drew his right sword and hit Neji's outstretched right wrist the moment he landed in front of him. Naruto grinned when he heard the bone snapped and not a second later without giving Neji any chance to pull back or retort he drew his other sword and hit his shoulder but was a bit disappointed when he didn't hear any bones breaking. But with both of his arms wide spread Neji practically dropped his full guard and was wide open; using this chance Naruto used his momentum to threw himself at him and head-butted the guy right in the neck making sure his metal hitai-te hit the spot. Neji coughed up blood and fell forward and that sealed his fate. Seeing that, Naruto threw one of his swords high up and used his free hand to grab Neji's hair and viciously kneed him on the face and the sickening crunching sound could be heard throughout the dojo. He pulled his head up and for the first time Neji was truly afraid of someone whom he considered beneath him, the ferocious glint on Naruto's eyes, the enjoying look plastering his face and the wicked grin he had was making him look anything but human. Naruto hold his hair hard once more and thought it was time to finish this off.

With that he smashed his face to the ground. Neji shook a bit then went still.

For a few seconds there was no sound in the dojo, the first sound that was heard is Naruto catching his falling sword. After that everyone snapped. The branch members dashed to Neji to mend him, the elders were seething and Hiashi was dumbfounded.

Hanabi woke up to see that Hinata and Neji started to spar. She saw Hinata lasted long despite being tired and was able to corner Neji even for a second. She was happy for her sister but couldn't understand why the elders were disappointed at Hinata, she beat her AND lasted longer with the clan prodigy then her. Then the second fight started and she didn't think much of it. A no-name boy against their prodigy, the result was obviously clear that it would be a short match. It was a short match! It ended less than thirty seconds but the person kissing the ground was not the no-name boy.

Hanabi looked at the boy with awe, his back was facing her and it looked really intimidating. Without waiting or hearing anything, he just left towards the infirmary but he stopped at the door.

"You are right, anything can happen in a sparring match." With that he left.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

Hinata woke up to find that she was in the clan's infirmary. She started thinking what happened.

"I lost to Neji-nii san." She slumped.

"Yo." Naruto waved when he entered the infirmary.

Seeing him, she smiled sadly which made Naruto scowled at her. "Hinata-chan, don't tell me you are sad because you lost to that stuck up teme."

"It d-didn't work out like th-the way I thought. My style is inferior to o-original gentle fist t-that is why I lost to n-Neji-ni san. Guess elders a-are right." Hinata's voice was becoming hollow but she 'eep'ed hard when Naruto suddenly got next to her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't act like that. You said you are going to follow my nindo, right? Then don't give up. Your goal was to beat your sister without hurting her too much. It worked, didn't it? But who knew that those pricks would ask you to fight again with another person. And remember that your style is not complete yet, you have long way to go and I will be helping you too. When your style is perfected, you will kick that teme's ass." Naruto softly said to her while released her from his hug. Hinata mentally pouted for the lack of touch but she smiled genuinely this time. He was right; she was not going to let herself down for this. She would train harder to improve her style and to make it perfect.

"Rest for a while Hinata-chan."

"B-But we will be late for ….." Before Hinata could finish Naruto give her a stern look.

"You are hurt, take rest and then we will go together and we won't be that late. Now rest." Naruto scolded. Hinata giggled at Naruto's acting to seem strict. But he was right, she needed the rest; her body was really sore, maybe an hour wouldn't hurt.

With that she relaxed and tried to sleep.

What both of them didn't notice was that Hiashi just watched their conversation and being able to perfectly read lips he understood what they talked about. He was unsure of what to do of Hinata's new improvement and her so-called new style but when he heard that it was not complete, he started thinking.

"Maybe I will just wait and see she did beat her sister with her imperfect style." Hiashi thought to himself. He went outside the room and looked at a tree.

"I hope you got to see what you wanted."

A subtle movement came from the tree.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

Naruto and Hinata reached academy after an hour and a half. Hinata was feeling much better after the rest but she was still hurting on the chest but the pain was less now.

Both of them entered the room and all the commotion inside stopped immediately. Everyone looked at the duo with surprise filled eyes. Girls looking at Naruto started comparing him to Sasuke on the look department. Boys were all eyeing Hinata as she stood out the most among all the girls. Some of them even cursed as they wouldn't be able to get to know her now unless she was in their team.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei; stuff happened so we are both late. Hope we didn't miss our team selection." Naruto asked and Hinata looked slightly embarrassed.

"Nope, I still have to call a few more team's names. Go take a seat. By the way Naruto, you look good in that outfit, you too Hinata." Almost every boys and girls agreed with Iruka's statement.

"Thanks Iruka sensei." Naruto was glad that Iruka liked his outfit.

"T-Thank-you, Iruka-sensei." Hinata politely replied.

With that both of them went at the back to sit, Naruto stopped for a second to look at Sakura but continued his way at the back with Hinata.

"Ok Team seven will be Sasuke uchiha, Sakura haruno and lastly the new transfer student Sai." After the announcing there was a slight verbal fight between Sakura and Ino but Iruka's scolding stopped them. "Now team eight is Kiba inuzuka, Shino aburame and Hinata Hyuuga." Shino was stoic but Kiba smirked a bit and winked at Hinata but quickly faltered when he saw the Naruto's try-anything-and-I-will-kill-you look. For some reason he didn't find his voice to challenge him, he looked a lot different than a week before.

While he was giving Kiba the warning stare, he didn't see that he slightly moved closer to Hinata. The said girl blushed.

In the past week, Hinata understood one thing that she now had a chance to make Naruto like her. There were sometimes when Naruto gave her some feral looks, something she never seen him do that as if he _wanted_ her. Specially that one time when she had to remove her old bulky jacket for the water walking training, she saw Naruto looked at her with so much intensity that she got a little uncomfortable. In a few second, he reverted back to his old self.

Even now instead of sitting beside Sakura, he sat beside her. And while most of the girls looking at him he wasn't noticing them, because he was too busy to glare at every boy that was trying to look at her.

She giggled to herself and leaned closer to him.

"Now that is all of the team. But Naruto, your case is a bit special. You were requested for an apprenticeship and your mentor will come and get you sometime soon."

There were lots of different faces but two of them stood out the most. Naruto, as he wondered why he was chosen. He was a bit sad that he didn't get to either Sakura or Hinata's team but for now he would just wait and see what would happen. The second person was Sasuke, he really didn't like the idea of the apprenticeship cause he knew that it was a one jonin and one genin thing and he fitted that category more than Naruto, he was more of a sole fighter than a team player. He looked at Sakura and cursed his luck.

Few moments later each of the team's sensei came and took off with them. And suddenly this one guy came in and without looking at anyone else he looked straight at Naruto. He had short brown hair and black almond-shaped eyes. He was wearing normal jonin attire.

"Naruto Uzumaki, meet me at Ichiraku. We will have our lunch there." With that he's gone.

Now Naruto was confused, how the hell did this guy know which place he liked, guess he would just have to ask the person himself.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**ICHIRAKU'S PLACE**

Naruto went there after ten minute and saw the guy already sitting there. Naruto took the sit beside him.

"Before we go to the questioning phase, maybe we should introduce and tell a bit about ourselves first." He politely said. Seeing Naruto nodded, he continued, "I will go first, my name is Yamato, I was an anbu till now and recently became full time jonin. My hobby is taking care of trees and plants that I have on my home. As for my dream, I want to reach a certain person level, both on skill and fame."

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like training, ramen and my precious people. As for my dream, it is to earn someone's recognition." Naruto kept it short.

"Guess we have something in common. Let's finish our lunch and head to training ground six, there I will tell you about a few things, is that ok with you?"

Naruto was getting impatient but he knew he couldn't push it. He shook his head and started to enjoy his meal.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**TRAINING GROUND SIX**

Both of them reached there almost at the same time. Yamato didn't use shunshin and was trying to see if Naruto could keep up with him, he was glad at the result even though he didn't go full speed.

"Ok can you answer my questions now, Yamato-sensei?" Naruto was getting a bit frustrated, he did wait too long and the suspense was killing him.

"Well, sure. I know your questions, why did I seem to know about you and why I choose you as my apprentice, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Firstly, how I know about you? It's simple. I followed you for the last week and saw most of the things you did."

Naruto was shocked. This guy was tailing him for the last week and he didn't sense him at all.

"Raiju-san, did you sense this guy?" Naruto mentally asked his recent tenant.

"**Who do you think you are asking, of course I sensed him and as for why I didn't warn you; remember kid I told you I will not give you everything on silver platter. If he was an enemy you would have been in a great disadvantage or possibly dead. Learn from your blunders and mistakes, kid.**" Raiju explained to Naruto, it didn't hurt to motivate the kid from time to time.

Naruto sighed; he had to notch up on his training in sensing people.

"So what do think of me after your spying?" Naruto grumbled it out.

Yamato chuckled, "I did spy but it was to see where you stand. As you passed your first genin exam you should know that there is another after the team selection where the success rate in only thirty three percent." He smirked when he saw Naruto surprised, "So you see you can tell that I tested you during the week, your resolve and skills. As for the skill I was impressed that you beat the previous Rookie of the year." Seeing Naruto's confused face, he elaborated, "Hyuuga Neji, or in your term the one you brutally defeated." Yamato stopped to see Naruto's expression, and sighed a bit when he saw him smirk.

"Guess I have to work on his anger department." Yamato thought, Sandaime did say he was the best candidate for this.

Flashback

"_You called for me, Hokage-sama?" Yamato came and kneel down before Sandaime._

"_Yes I did. Relax, we got much to discuss about your new assignment Tenzo. It's about our young blond prankster and I hope you read the file concerning him." Watching Yamato nodding, he continued, "You are to be his mentor from now on. I will instate you as a full time jonin as you are to take him as your apprentice."_

"_With all due respect Hokage-sama, why me?" Yamato inquired._

"_On the document it is cause of your special condition as it will be helpful to control Kyuubi if Naruto goes rampant and also if I present your abilities to the clan heads they might agree to the terms I have in my mind. It will help the advisors and specially Danzo to back off from Naruto." Hiruzen told him while blowing on his pipe._

"_So what is my real job?" Yamato asked. Hiruzen chuckled a bit, "No wonder you are one of the top anbu. Your job as you stated would be to train Naruto, be his actual mentor and report to me only about his tenant's activity or something that should not be fallen into the wrong hand. And one more thing, you know Danzo as much as I do, so try to keep an eye out for anything unusual."_

"_Hai, Hokage-sama."_

"_Good. And from now on your name would be Yamato."_

Flashback Ends

"Wait, did you see the matches? I didn't see you there." Naruto asked, surely he would have seen this guy as he would be standing out way too much.

"I asked Hiashi-sama the night before if it was ok for me to watch to evaluate you, he gave me his permission. I didn't know you yourself get to fight but it was a bonus I guess. Although I am impressed with your abilities but try not to be so brutal on friendly spars." Yamato advised Naruto.

Naruto just shook his head, "So you said I passed the second test, what are we supposed to do now?"

"D rank missions you can do it by yourself but I will try to ask other senseis to see if you can join their group temporarily to those missions. Also we will act as backup to the C rank missions of other genin groups." Yamato explained the details of their upcoming duties.

Naruto smiled, he couldn't wait to start his new life as a genin wondering what kind of new adventures awaited him.

.

.

.

**Hope you like the chapter. And about the fight between Neji and Naruto, hope you understand why Neji lost so easily. He was not at his full power. I did that to start a few chains of events. And as for the elders I don't know any good evil names to use for now, maybe later I will add. **

**See ya all Later.**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Backup Team

**Till chapter 5, **

**10k+ views, 200+ followers, 100+ likes and 50+ Comments.**

**Love you guys, thanks for the supports.**

**For the rating of the story, I will stick with 'M' as most of the readers are suggesting.**

**And for improving the grammar, I decided I will take some time to update the chapters, I will reread few times to correct any mistakes I made after I write it down. Meaning I might not be able to update few chapters at once in a week like before. **

**Enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO'S PoV**

Being a Ninja means you have to fight swiftly against all the odds to save the helpless against tyrants, have to eliminate bandits that terrorize defenseless villages, rescue princess from the clutches of evil, defend nation against oppressors. That is what a ninja _supposed_ to do, risk your life for the good of people.

What the fuck is this shit?

Painting fences, taking care of babies, doing groceries? And what about that damn cat Tora….. that should be a high level mission. I almost killed the cat if it wasn't for Yamato-sensei. After the last mission we came to an agreement. For the boring useless shits like this, if I am doing them solo, I sent my shadow clones to do it. Got better things to do than these _chores_. I mean who the fuck uses ninja to paint their house and watch their dogs, DOGS?! Well at least when I am doing these _missions_ with other teams it feels better. Good to see I am not the only one suffering. Yamato-sensei called our team *The Backup Team*. Sounds cool if you ask me. We are the backup for other teams and also join any team that is taking C rank mission for the first or second time. Sweet! Well so far I was only able to help with one group with their C rank mission. It was a quick delivery of some important document, their sensei asked for us for some extra hand as they had to deliver the document fast. Got my first C rank mission done fast, swiftly and without trouble. Awesome, right! But didn't like the team.

Why? Cause the stuck-up white-eyed prick was there. The team is called Team Nine. Don't like the Hyuuga but I must say that team knows how to pack a punch but except the girl everyone else is insane. The sensei, oh my god their sensei is the most weird crazy guy I have even seen. His name is Guy, has thick eyebrow I mean really thick, wears a bright green jumpsuit and has a bowl haircut. And every time he does this weird *nice guy* pose, I think I can see the sun reflect on his teeth. I call him 'Bushy Brow Sensei'. And his clone 'Bushy brow' who is a bit smaller but looks exactly like Guy, acts like him too. Name is Lee. And both of them do this weird hugging thingy where this genjutsu comes in that I swear is stronger that my Harem jutsu. Just let these two do their genjutsu on the battlefield and I am sure most of the enemy will be out cold. And both of them keep on spouting 'flames of youth' in every-freaking-line. What the fuck is 'flames of youth'? But from what I heard Lee can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu but is really good at taijutsu, I sparred with him a bit, only taijutsu, and I lost badly. Next match I used my practice swords and it was a draw, he almost broke my swords. Damn, that was a tough match. The girl named Tenten is composed and good with weapons. We became friends fast when she saw me using kenjutsu against Lee. We sparred a bit using swords, I was the winner but she sure didn't make it easy for me, she did say sword is still new to her, she is better with range weapons and bojutsu for now. Later we decided we will spar whenever we can using _only_ weapons, she can use any while I will stick with my swords. And the last is the pompous fate-is-my-bitch teme, the one and only Neji. On our joint team time, he didn't say anything but he sure glares at me as if he is saying fate was taking a nap that day so you got lucky. But I must say I _was_ lucky, if he was in his usual level I might not have won that easily. Cause according to Guy-sensei Neji is better than Lee in taijutsu and also when we were working together I saw he is fast and quick-witted and from the looks of things he is training himself harder for a rematch. Guess I also have to notch-up my training as well.

But working with the new genin teams is better than the old ones in my opinion. Only three genin team is able to pass the second test and team ten was one of them. Working with them, how to say, is 'troublesome'. The lazy ass Shikamaru, the chubby Chouji, and the 'troublesome' Ino, the ino-shika-chouji combo; that's what my sensei told me. Their fathers were a legendary combo, so they also wanted to try this out with their children I guess. But most of the times doing D rank missions, Shikamaru tries to sleep while Ino yells at him. It ends up me and Chouji doing most of the work. But sometimes I caught Ino giving me this weird look like she is sizing me up, 'troublesome'. As for their sensei, that guy's name is Asuma; son of the Sandaime. Still pissed at the old man for what happened before, so didn't talk with this guy much. But from what I heard he was a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, don't know much about it but I heard it is somewhat important. Guess I will look into it later, but one thing l learned about the guy is that he is lazy.

Did I say the team ten's sensei was lazy? Well then it will make Team seven's sensei king of lazy. I mean that guy came after three hour of the appointed time, three-fucking-long-hours. Hatake Kakashi, supposed to be an elite jonin, elite jonin my ass! All he does is that reads that perverted book and does nothing. But he got really pissed when he found that he lost the book; shouldn't have done that but don't regret it. The book is kinda good; maybe I can use it for later, for good purpose of course. As for the members, they have the mighty Sasuke. Wanted to fight with him and by the looks of things he wanted too also but guess we will put it for later. He still acts like a lone-wolf. Doesn't communicate much but I can tell he is strong and getting stronger as well. Don't know where his mind is most of the time but as long as he doesn't get on my way or my head I am cool which their other member is incapable of doing it seems. I mean what the fuck is that guy's problem. This kid, Sai, is one freaky pale looking kid who wears a fake smile; I mean even a kid can see that his smile is fake; and whenever he opens his mouth I am just an inch away from shoving my blade up to his ass. He called me dickless, DICKLESS! I warned him and Kakashi-sensei that next time he calls me that I will cut his dick myself and almost did too. After that he calls me by other names, guess he was born to piss off people but one thing I noticed when we were working together that he looks at me like he is observing me. Creepy! As for the last member, Sakura. Funny how I sometimes forget to add chan, everyone in my class knew I had a crush on her, I still do; maybe. In the academy, she used to wear bright colored cloths, that and with her hair she drew attention to herself without knowing. She was smart and elegant well maybe not so elegant if Sasuke comes into the picture, but that's why I liked her, so much devotion to one person, I wonder how it would feel to be on the receiving end of that. So I chased after her even when she was always rude to me. But after that fateful night, it changed. I mean if I see sakura I still ask her out but it is more like a routine and as usual she rejects me but not so harshly now, don't know why, but the funny part is that I don't feel hurt now; I just shrug it off like it is a common thing. Because one thing I learned that Sakura won't recognize or like me as long as I am myself.

Now let's get this straight, I want people to recognize me sure but I don't want to change myself or degrade myself for that, I will be who I am and who I was. Got a problem with that? Shove it up your ass.

As for the last team, Team eight. Now this team I like except for the mutt. Kiba the ass, he is brash and wants to be an alpha, what is an alpha anyway? He and Akamaru can pack a punch, I will admit that. But their strong point is tracking down people. The only problem I have with him is that for some reason he wants to fight me in a real match, if it was a normal spar it would have been ok but for some reason I don't think it is like that, it felt more like he wants to prove something. Oh well! If we fight later I would show him who the boss is. The next guy is the quiet Shino; well he was so quiet that I thought he was mute. He talked when he heard me asking Hinata that. Boy he was pissed. But he is cool, he uses bugs to fight and track down people as well. Most people might get frightened by that but hey; I am not like most people. So when I told him that I have no problem with him or his bugs we became friends, I think. It is hard to understand people when all they do is nod and say only few words. At last their sensei who, how to put it, is a scary beautiful woman, Kurenai is her name. But she is better than most senseis that I met during my joint missions from what I can tell. She is not lazy or crazy or put her attention to anywhere else except the team when we are doing missions. She also gives good and constructive advices; don't get me wrong Guy sensei also did but when he talks with his usual overly spirited mood, it's kind of hard to concentrate. And also I scored some good points with Kurenai-sensei when I told her about her being better than the rest of the senseis.

Well and there is Hinata-chan; man it feels the best when I am working with her. She listens to whatever I say even during missions and always stays close to me. But the problem is recently she is getting some _unwanted _attention. With her new clothing, new demeanor and her less shyness but more kind behavior; well she was always kind to begin with but being less shy now she started to interact with people more and so they started to notice her kindness. Add that with being the Hyuuga heiress, she is becoming as popular as Sasuke, the last Uchiha. But the good part is Kurenai-sensei and Shino is keeping an eye out for the _annoying_ peoples. And it doesn't help when sometimes she makes faces that make me want to hug her and don't wanna let go but don't think she will like that, guess will have to wait for chances to show up so I can hug her as an act of accident; the book I stole from the Cyclops-sensei gave lots of useful tips, decent tips. Hmm, maybe I should see if the book has other parts as well. We also decided to tell Kurenai-sensei about improvising the gentle fist. She decided to help also and from what I can tell she treats Hinata-chan as if she is her big sister. We, well mostly I cause Hinata-chan was too reluctant to say, told Kurenai-sensei about the fight between her and Neji. She was pissed when she heard what Neji did, she even told that she will ask her friend, what was her name again Anzo .. Anki …. something like that, to help Hinata-chan with her taijutsu.

Me and Hinata-chan also do training together whenever we have free time, from what I heard her father agreed that she can continue her training with me. Guess we just have to utilize it fully. I am helping her with her flexibility and stamina while she is giving me some tips about tracking and chakra control. I was able to boost her confidence by a little bit when I told her I defeated Neji and it was thanks to her, cause whether or not Neji admit or not, Hinata-chan was more than he could handle. I am also doing a side research to help Hinata-chan out in her taijutsu. So far didn't find anything solid that might help her.

Well as for my training with Yamato-sensei, he bought me two real swords and chakra can be flowed through them cause of the special metal but not by huge amount, cheap-shit if you ask me but hey beggars can't be choosers. He told me not to use the real swords while sparring with other genin except special occasions. He also helped me to learn my new combination jutsu. Well my training mostly includes heavy physical and kenjutsu training. I also took some tips from other senseis when I worked with them before, well only two sensei actually helped. Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei was all about teamwork and how to be lazy, didn't get any lessons from them. If I ask they just give advises on how to work well with a team. Guy-sensei and Kurenai-sensei was amazing. Kurenai-sensei gave me a few tips on how to dispel genjutsu and gave me a few books to study about genjutsu. Guy-sensei was more practical, he gave me some physical training advises and some training body weight. He showed me how to utilize them in training as well. Yamato-sensei told me I can wear the weights as long as I am doing normal D rank missions but if I am going outside of Konoha walls, I have to take them out. I am also doing the advance element training with Yamato-sensei's help. He said he is going to teach me a few new lightning moves after I complete the advance elemental training. In his opinion, the elemental training will help me on my bloodline.

As for my good tenant, I enjoy talking with him. Raiju-san told me a bit more about the storm release and about one of the low level jutsu where I have to use all three elements. According to Raiju-san, even a low level storm release jutsu where all the three elements are used can be deadly. Cool! But I have to master lightning element a bit more and wait for my water element chakra to mature a bit, whatever that means. But this technique is about controlling electrocuted cloud; don't know exactly what it does but one thing for sure. It will be a kickass technique.

Guess I should go back home and pack my stuffs, I mean I do have one C rank mission tomorrow with an old team. What was it again, team eleven? Team fourteen? Baah! I will remember it later, maybe.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Outskirts of a Rural Village

"Almost had it, damn!" Naruto sighed while he fell down on the soft grass.

The next stage of the elemental training is quite hard to complete. Naruto has to charge up his normal kunai and throw it at a tree. The task here is that the kunai has to go through the tree with high speed. Lightning element is well known for it's speed and sharpness, well it's not as sharp as wind element but it covers up with the speed attribute. So here he has to apply both of those two attribute in one go. He made one shadow clone who is timing his throws. So far he can only make the kunai go really deep into the tree with slightly faster speed than normal. It has to be two times faster than normal kunai-throw.

"Man, this is tiring." Naruto exclaimed tiredly. He has been doing this training non-stop since yesterday.

"If you want to control your bloodline, you have to master your lightning element as much as you can, you know that, right?" Yamato said while looking at the field, he has been watching Naruto train since yesterday and he is surprised by the progress, the kid is natural at lightning element, be it hardcore training or learning jutsus.

Their joint mission was to deliver a valuable package to this village and increase its defense as there were chances of bandits attacking. So far the bandit did attack the village once but nothing they could not handle. The other team is resting now because one of the members got injured so they are staying here for a while and keeping a lookout till the other team is good enough to go. Meanwhile training Naruto didn't seem such a bad idea, kid got talent for certain ninjutsus and kenjutsu.

"Wow, sensei you sure know your stuffs. Where did you learn about my bloodline?" Naruto inquired, Raiju said something similar before.

Yamato thought for a while. He will be teaching this kid for some time and by the looks of it he is kind of enjoying the blond prankster's company.

"I know a bit about bloodline like yours, the advance elemental bloodline." Yamato said while he moved to a bit more open area while doing some hand signs. Not much people know of his ability but telling this kid doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"Cause my ability is almost the same type." With that he finished doing the hand signs and slammed his hand to the ground.

A wooden wall came out. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the wooden wall. A wood element user, wait does that mean?

"Wow a wood element. Does that mean you are related to Senju or Shodaime?" Naruto asked while he walked towards the wall and started inspecting the wood, it was sturdy.

"In a way, yes. But I don't want to go deep into that for now if you don't mind." Seeing Naruto nodded, Yamato smiled. He continued, "Do you remember what I told you about chakra and element?"

"Ya, like how we can transform and define our chakra into nature chakra." Naruto answered while he sat down.

"Good, for using elemental jutsus you have to learn nature and shape transformation. Let's concentrate nature transformation for now, is it ok?" Naruto shook his head. Yamato started explaining again, "For nature transformation you have two options, to convert your chakra to raw element or use your chakra to control the element." Yamato said after he dispelled the wooden wall.

"Convert or control." Naruto whispered. "The first option is for those that do not have good control over their element or can't reach higher level of nature manipulation, while they can use their primary or secondary elements but this method drains chakra a lot while the second one is for those that had good control over their elemental affinity and this option also requires less chakra." Yamato continued explaining, "People prefer first option cause it is easier, faster and takes lesser training however it is quite chakra consuming. The second one is for those that truly want to master their element. You have to work and train hard to advance your primary element's control. What average Shinobis don't know is that the second way of using element can beat the first one as you will have more control over your element."

"That's why you are making me do the advance element control." Naruto is getting interested now.

"Yes, also for the bloodlines like us we have to control the first element and convert the second one." Naruto got surprised of what Yamato said. "Umm, sensei; than what about bloodlines that uses three elements?" Naruto asked a bit hesitantly.

"Bloodlines that can use three elements? I don't know if there is any bloodline like that. Never heard of those but in theory it doesn't sound impossible but quite a hard feat to achieve if you ask me. It might be that one has to fully master the first element while being quite good with the other two to use something like that. Otherwise you got to spend huge amount of chakra to convert two elements at once."

"Fully master? Do you know anyone who actually fully mastered their element?" Naruto asked while he started to process what Yamato told him.

"Well the only ones I know of are Nidaime Hokage for water, Sandaime Raikage for lightning. Some even say the current Raikage is close to fully master his element." Yamato is having fun, unlike in anbu where things are a bit stiff, spending time with Naruto feels kind of fresh and free, he always wants to know about new things. His curiosity has no limit it seems.

"You mean to tell me the only element masters you know are Kages?" Naruto's asked with wide eyes. Yamato just chuckled.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto used the jutsu with a new determination voice, no time to slack around.

Yamato smiled at the kid, whatever doubts he had about the kid was all gone on this mission. He is brash and hothead alright but he is also kind and mature when he wants to be.

Flashback

"_Naruto, you ok?" Yamato asked at the tired boy. They just fought a bunch of bandits, there were not much of a problem but his main concern was that Naruto took lives for the first time, his first kills. This is one of the hardest times for a Shinobi, especially the young ones. Even though Naruto was a ninja, age-wise he was still a kid. _

"_Yah, I am doing fine sensei; just tired." Naruto replied. Fighting of the bandits and killing for first time took its toll on him._

"_Do you want to talk about it? Your first kill?"_

_Naruto looked at his sensei when he heard this. In a part of his mind, he was still remorseful of what he did, even though it was a small part. He knew why he had to do it and he also knew what would happen if he hesitated._

"_I don't know sensei. What I know that if I didn't kill them, they would've killed all those innocent people and those bandits won't ever listen to reasoning. In a way by killing them I saved the innocent but the fact remains that I took lives." Naruto answered dejectedly._

_Yamato smiled at the kid, Naruto answered his own problems without him knowing. "Typical of you Naruto." Yamato thought to himself._

"_Naruto, can you look at those people." He pointed at some villagers._

_When Naruto looked at them, he saw that the said villagers were being embraced by their family. The tears of happiness were clear on their eyes._

"_Those are the people that you saved Naruto. As you said by killing some bad guys you saved some good innocent people. It is what most Shinobi do, but you know what makes you different? Because you feel sad for the lives you took it makes you an honorable Shinobi but remember the smiles of the people you saved, that will make you an accomplished one."_

_Naruto smiled at the happy family. _

"_Come on, when we return back to Konoha, ramen will be on me." Yamato said._

"_Really?!" Naruto shouted, "Only ten." Yamato replied in a stern voice, he knew his ramen obsess; better play safely._

_Naruto laughed, ten free ramen doesn't sound bad._

Flashback Ends

Yamato looked and saw Naruto was doing his training with ten of his shadow clones. That kid is one stamina freak, but he sure knows how to utilize that.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**FEW DAYS LATER**

At night

Naruto slumped down on his bed. These last few days training was tiring but gave good results. He finished his elemental training; he was able to pierce a tree with a high speed lightning-charged kunai.

From what he learned from Yamato, that if he wants to use storm release with two element he has to be real good with lightning element and has to have a bit control over water. But if he wants to use all three elements, he has to be close to master lightning manipulation while having more control over water as well as wind. Otherwise he has to spend shitload of chakra to use the jutsus.

"So, how am I doing Raiju-san?" Naruto asked his tenant, every night after training he spends a little time with the big guy for his opinion.

"**Good, kid. You have advanced faster than I expected. And let me guess, you want to learn that jutsu I told you about**." Seeing Naruto nod his head sheepishly, Raiju sighed.

"**Using three elements all together is still too early for you but seeing your progress, I will give you a test of my own, pass it and I will tell you about another storm release jutsu, not the one you are thinking but how to put it in your term….as much badass as that one**." Raiju smirked.

Naruto laughed, Raiju sure knows how to lure him into doing things his way. But he has to admit that the jutsus Raiju talks about are pretty epic. Guess he just has to wait.

Suddenly Yamato came in with a grim look on his face.

"Naruto, pack your things fast and take a quick rest." Yamato said with a serious voice.

"What happened, Yamato-sensei?" Naruto asked, it's quite rare to see his sensei like this.

"I just got a report that team seven's first C rank mission has taken a difficult turn with missing nins involving now. It might be a B or A rank mission, but for some reason they are continuing. We are to go and act as their reinforcement as we are closer to them." Yamato is replying while he himself is packing his things. "So take a quick rest. We move out after few hours."

"Why the hell are they doing an A rank mission…" Naruto shouted. Yamato smiled seeing the maturity of Naruto, "Without us?" Then he frowned, guess he still has long way to go.

"Just pack your things and rest for a while. We are no good if we reach there without our full power." He just sighed.

"What were you thinking Kakashi-senpai? Trying to do an A rank mission with bunch of genin?"

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Someplace else

"What was I thinking? Trying to do an A rank mission with bunch of genin?" Kakashi scowled to himself. In front him is Zabuza one of the mist swordsmen. This guy is an A rank missing nin. He told his team to protect the client while he takes care of him. The fight is hard even with his sharingan. Guess he has to finish this fast or he won't have enough chakra to continue. He can win the fight, what is the worst thing that can happen?

.

Few Moments Later

.

Getting caught by Zabuza's water prison, that's the worst thing that can happen. "Fuck" Kakashi thought to himself but when he sees his students standing their ground even though he ordered them to retreat, he knows if he doesn't find a way out soon, things are going to go very bad. Sasuke is not a team player but when things go tough he is willing to work together but Sai is making things hard. He never wanted the pale kid, he wanted Naruto. When he heard that he was already taken as an apprentice, he was saddened; he asked if he could still take Naruto but Sandaime told him that was not an option. He knew the kid from early age for his devious pranking skills. Naruto has a power that pulls everyone to him and helps them get stronger along with him. He wanted Naruto to be the heart of his team but this new kid Sai is only making the team more disarranged. He knows that the kid is not normal, the way he moves and acts during mission shows that he had anbu training. He asked Hokage about this but he said that the council wanted the kid to be put on Sasuke's team for his protection. "Protection my ass! He will be the reason Sasuke will have a shorter life." Kakashi thought. And Sakura, seeing she is in the team with two hot boys, she is acting more like a fangirl than a ninja. She needs a rude wake up call.

"Mizu-Bunshin," Zabuza said. He made three clones and by the looks of it, he is going to finish this fast.

"Ok, maybe not that kind of rude wake up call." Kakashi thought. He is now fully hoping for miracle.

Before the clones can charge one of them got impaled by a kunai that came out of nowhere but with really high speed. Another almost hit real Zabuza in the head but he ducked to dodge it at the last moment.

Two figures drop right in front of team seven.

'The Backup Team' has arrived.

.

.

.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. **

**Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Wave Arc I

**Thank you every one for rating and reviewing the story**

**Ryujin96 ****: thank you for liking it, I will try to make the rest of the chapters as good or hopefully better than the last one.**

**Ashynlem: ****For your first part wait few chapters and you will see, and for romance it is only naruhina. Also for you other questions, all I can say is that wait and see :P**

**Here is the next chapter of the Story**

**Enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yamato-sensei, there is something wrong here." Naruto asked while he slowed down a bit._

"_What's wrong, Naruto?" Yamato slowed down as well, with their current speed they would be able to catch up with Team seven anytime soon._

"_Something doesn't feel right; I don't know how to explain but the nature here started to feel weird." Years of training with Anbu paid off for Yamato, he was able to hide his surprised state fast. He looked around and saw the air was moister than normal. _

_Inside Naruto's mind Raiju quirked an eyebrow, then he smirked._

"_Naruto, where do you feel the most disturbance in the nature?" Yamato questioned his apprentice, not sure how he was able to sense it faster than him._

"_From there." Naruto pointed to the direction._

"_Let's go." Yamato told Naruto hoping that it was not what his instincts were telling him._

_._

_Ten Minutes Later_

_._

"_Seems like a fake mist." Naruto said to no one when he saw a bit of mist here and there. _

"_This kid is just full of wonders, how did he figure it out that the mist is not natural? We are not even close to the source yet." Yamato thought to himself._

"_Naruto, I think Team seven will need our help sooner than we thought. We have the element of surprise here; I want you to use it to come with something." Yamato ordered Naruto, because he knows when it comes to do something surprising and unique; Naruto pulls it off more swiftly than an anbu._

_Naruto nodded and immediately he made three shadow clones and gave them three kunai._

"_Alright guys, let's try our original Uzumaki style: piercing phantom arrow technique." The clones gave a wild smirk and ran off to different directions._

_Naruto looked back at Yamato and seeing his face he just told him to wait and see._

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**PRESENT TIME**

Two figures drop right in front of team seven.

'The Backup Team' has arrived.

"Don't worry my fellow comrades as your savior the 'The Backup Team' has arrived." Naruto shouted while pointing his index finger and his imaginary pointy nose upwards.

Everyone sweatdropped. The killing mode was gone in less than a second.

"Naruto, get serious. This is Zabuza, a high A class missing nin." Yamato grunted, it was embarrassing every time Naruto did that pose and no matter what he said he doesn't stop. "Team seven guard your client, Naruto back me up." Yamato ordered and took his fighting stance.

Naruto moved a bit closer to Yamato, "sensei, outsider, killed third clone, from behind." He whispered.

Yamato became alerted. It's true, Naruto sent out three clones with kunai but only two was thrown. Someone was out there and the fact that the said person was able to caught Naruto's clone off guard meant business. Yamato signaled Naruto and then rushed towards Zabuza.

"Distract Zabuza and keep an eye out for the partner."

After getting the message Naruto sighed. Even though he wanted to help his sensei, he couldn't get directly involved now that there was another hidden person out there.

With Zabuza

Things were tough with 'Sharingan no Kakashi' but after he was able to pull him to fight on top of the water, things went just like it was supposed to. True that Kakashi can copy jutsus but he has to use more chakra than normal to power up the jutsu, otherwise it won't be effective. And because of the implanted sharingan, his chakra ran out faster making him exhausted. He got him in his water prison and almost completed his objective till the reinforcement came. But there are more people there, because the two kunai that came at him came from different directions.

He knows he can't keep on fighting less than against two jonins. He has to cut down the number to half. With that he bring his weapon up but before he could take the swing to cut Kakashi in half who is still trapped inside his water prison, the man that is rushing towards him suddenly ducked and another electric kunai came at him. But to his surprise, instead of hitting him it hit the water prison and gave him a light electric shock but it was enough to disrupt the prison. Without wasting any time Zabuza swings his sword down hoping he is fast enough to kill Kakashi before he escapes. He cut down something but to his frustration it's a log. And immediately he dodged to avoid an earth spike but the second unnoticed earth spike impaled his left shoulder but he rotated his body to the side before it could tear his shoulder apart.

Kakashi is out and the new jonin is fresh. Zabuza is no fool to realize that his defeat is inevitable.

He jumps back, landing on the water he starts swinging his sword in the air and on the last swing he spins his whole body dipping one third of his sword into the water.

"Secret sword art: Tidal wave." And he takes the last swing towards the Konoha ninjas.

A big wide wave came at them. It is as if the swing of the sword made that.

"Water Release: Tearing Torrent." Yamato shouted landing in front of the genins.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique." Kakashi yelled the moment he went beside Yamato.

The water dragon was made with less water as Kakashi was running low on chakra but with Yamato's jutsu the water beast had enough power to tear down the oncoming gigantic wave.

But when the water calmed down, Zabuza was gone.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Sai suggested.

"No. Kakashi-sempai is tired and our job is to protect you guys." Pointing to Kakashi who is breathing hard then Yamato turned to Tazuna and asked, "How far is your house?"

"Not far, maybe it would take an hour or so to reach there."

"Make it fifteen minutes. Naruto, take the old man; I will carry Kakashi-sempai. Team seven we are moving out."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**TAZUNA'S HOUSE**

After reaching Tazuna's house they were greeted by his daughter, Tsunami; who was a beautiful woman at her late twenties with long black hair and black eyes.

"Father, you are back." She said in obvious relief.

"Yes, thanks to these ninja." Tazuna replied with as much joy as her daughter.

"Is there any place we can rest?" Yamato asked politely, as much as he would like to see the reunion of the family he was still carrying an unconscious Kakashi.

Tsunami blushed and led them inside.

After few hours of relaxation all the genin met outside of the house as instructed.

"Team seven, as you know Kakashi-san collapsed cause of chakra-exhaustion and it might take a while before he reached his fighting condition. So till he is fully recovered I will be in charge." Yamato explained in a serious tone, he knew this team would be hard to handle so he has to take precautions.

"And as you saw, Zabuza escaped but he was hurt badly; so for few days we won't be facing any problems. Hopefully. For now I will be training you before Zabuza comes back and you can be sure that he will bring reinforcement."

All of them were taken back when they heard that.

"Are you sure, sensei?" Sakura asked nervously. Zabuza alone almost took out their team, if he has reinforcements now, the battle might be not to their favor anymore.

"Zabuza has two options now. Either he will drop the mission as he can't take two jonins alone or he would ask for some backup to make sure he gets enough chance to complete his task." Yamato clarified the facts. They have to be ready for anything. This isn't a simple C rank mission anymore. This is an A rank mission which should be done with chunin squads.

"Alright, let's leave the scary stuffs alone." Yamato tried to lighten up the mood. "Kakashi-san asked me to teach you three about tree climbing exercise. Follow me." But Before leaving, he made a shadow clone. "Naruto you keep on practicing that jutsu of yours. I will come to you after I am done with them." With that he led team seven into different area.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

"Zabuza-sama, you should rest. Your shoulder is hurt pretty badly."

"You think, Haku?" Zabuza deadpanned looking at the said person.

Haku, a fourteen year old girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, just smiled back sweetly and jabbed Zabuza with an ice senbon. Zabuza flinched at the contact of the frozen needle.

"If you weren't laid back, you could have finish the job faster and let me remind you Zabuza-sama I was against this from the very beginning. Also if I hadn't interfered with the blond you might have been caught." Haku said with a sugary tone which made Zabuza back down and sweat furiously.

"Damn this girl is becoming feisty. And she is right, the blond genin was good. He was able to take me by surprise two times and if I wasn't lucky I wouldn't have make it." Zabuza thought to himself.

"Look, the demon got his ass whipped. " Gato announced his presence when he entered the place with his bodyguards.

"Fat pig/Waste of space." Haku/Zabuza thought but kept it to themselves.

Haku gave Gato a chilling cold glare, "Seriously? Please go check 'Copycat Kakashi' on the bingo book and Zabuza-sama here beat him and almost got the job done if it wasn't for the reinforcement. Try to say something useful once in a while." Haku sighed, "Zabuza-sama I will go out and check for some herbs for your wound." With that she left.

"Something happened?" Gato tried to regain his composure but it's kind of hard when one almost pissed himself.

Zabuza looked at the frozen pieces of an orange book and wept mentally. When moving him after the battle, she found the book which he was hiding from her for few months and things went downhill from there.

"Never mind that, but as you heard things got difficult. And I can't handle them alone."

"So you need more money? Is that it?" Gato snorted.

Zabuza made Are-you-stupid face and just shook his head. He always wondered how idiots like him could make tons of cash.

"What am I supposed to do with the money? Throw at them? I need backup you useless fart. Try to get someone who can at least hold off an anbu for some time till I can finish the bridge builder. Your thugs won't be helpful that's for sure." Zabuza spat out. He lost the fight, he lost his book and Haku was pissed at him; he really needed to cleave some heads.

Gato just grunted and went out of the place.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**WITH YAMATO**

Yamato told team seven about tree walking. He wasn't surprised when Sai finished first but he didn't expected Sakura to finish fast as well. But if he were to take a guess it was that her chakra reserve maybe really low. So he just told them to keep doing it until Sasuke manages as well.

Kakashi and his suspicion is that Sai might be a plant from Danzo to keep close tabs on Sasuke and Naruto as well; because he caught Sai sending his ink mouse towards Naruto when they separated. That solidified Hokage' fear as well as their doubt. He destroyed the mouse and told Sai if that was to happen again he would be charged for spying on fellow comrades. Hopefully that will stop him from doing further troubles, at least for now.

"Umm, sensei; would you be teaching us any jutsu?" Sakura asked while panting. Doing tree walking few times really took its toll on her chakra.

"Why?" Yamato quirked an eyebrow hearing that, he saw the other two also was listening carefully.

"I mean you are teaching Naruto a jutsu, shouldn't you teach us as well? And that baka is not even practicing this exercise. And how will this even help?" Sakura said, crossing her arms.

Sakura, now what he heard from Kakashi that she has potential but she acts more of a girl than a kunoichi, with that kind of mentality in this world she won't last much unless she tries to change.

Yamato just sighed, not every jonin is as laid back as Kakashi and its high time she understands that.

"You are under Kakashi-san's command, not mine. Naruto is my student so I would train him the way I see fit. About this exercise, he knows higher level of chakra exercise than this. And unlike you those two aren't complaining and doing their work. And this exercise will help you control your chakra better. Also I may not be as strict as some jonin but be polite when you are talking with your superiors." Yamato pointed out heatedly.

Sakura was taken back; usually Kakashi would just shrug things off or come with poor excuses when he didn't want to answer. So even when she yelled at him or rudely ask him something, he didn't mind. But this sensei was different.

"Sorry, sensei." She just muttered and went to rest.

Sasuke just shook his head; if he knew more about the apprenticeship he would have requested the Hokage to grant him one as well. As far he knew only chunins or elite genin could get it, not some freshly graduated genin. And by the looks of it, he wouldn't mind having this jonin as his sensei either. Kakashi is good and after the fight with Zabuza, he knew Kakashi could help him with his sharingan once he awakens it. But damn Kakashi and his laziness, from what he heard Naruto was doing as much missions as them and maybe more but still he is getting tougher training.

He just sighed and look at the tree that he was supposed to climb. Maybe he could ask the dobe for a match but right now he was not so sure if he could beat him unless he awakens his sharingan. With new determination he started practicing again.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto is watching his clones trying to master his new taijutsu technique. He knows he is getting better at kenjutsu but after hearing some points from Yamato he wants to have some moves on taijutsu as well. His kenjutsu style is deadly and most of the techniques are hit to kill and that is why he can't use that against an unarmed comrade unless he is really pissed. Right now one clone is acting as an enemy while the others are trying to time it down to do the combo. He is observing them from a tree. A high place is always the best place for observation.

"So what will call this move of yours?" Asked the Yamato-clone, being a shadow clone later he can transfer the memories of the training regime.

"Uzumaki style: Mirage takedown. But I can only use it against one guy and it is kind of one time thingy, can't really use it twice in a same match. So i am hoping it packs enough power to knock the opponent down in one go." Naruto replied.

"Hmm, by the looks of it if the original you do the main hit maybe you can. By the way I didn't hear anything about your other technique." Yamato inquired.

"You mean Uzumaki style: Piercing phantom arrow. It's simple really, I send few shadow clones to different sides of the battlefield and at the right moment they will throw lightning charged kunai at the opponent syncing with each other after which they will dispel themselves immediately. If the opponents don't see me using shadow clones or sending them, than it will catch them by surprise confusing them and putting them on edge thinking there are other people in the area. Crafty work, don't you think so?" Naruto smiled while giving a victory sign.

Yamato laughed, "_Crafty little fox indeed_." He thought to himself.

"Well I agree with you, if you were able to throw that last kunai at the right time maybe we would be able to get Zabuza lot faster." Yamato pointed out. "So what about the one where you use your bloodline and kenjutsu together?"

"Ahh that one, well it works great but it has a major side effect which is rather bad, I am trying to find a way to go around it." Naruto sighed.

After hearing the sound of clone dispelling Naruto looked at the fighting place.

"Guess first phase of the move is done, I will need your help on the second phase sensei." Naruto said while jumping down from the tree.

"Sure, but it is getting late today. Let's head out and you can start early from tomorrow morning." Yamato suggested.

Naruto nodded and dispelled the remaining clones.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**AT NIGHT**

Taking rest for a while after the long day, everyone is now having their dinner on Tazuna's place.

Suddenly a boy not older than ten years came down from upstairs and looked at them with distrust and annoyance.

"Who are they?" The said boy asked.

"They are the ninja we were talking about, Inari." Tazuna smiled at him.

"They should go leave; they are just going to die anyway." The boy snorted and took his food upstairs.

"He is one charming sunshine, isn't he?" Naruto said blankly.

"Please forgive his behavior, he went through a lot." Tsunami implored.

Naruto just shook his head and went to eating; he knew he has a long day tomorrow.

He also noticed that all members of team seven was taking a glimpse of him every now and then.

He glanced at Yamato making what-the-fuck-is-going-on-NOW look. Yamato just sighed and gave him I-will-tell-about-it-tomorrow face.

Naruto just sighed to himself.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**AT MORNING**

"So Naruto let's take it easy, shall we? Today Kakashi-sempai will supervise his own team's training so I am not needed there. K, so what do you need my help for?" Yamato said.

"Well that's great then. First sensei, I need one of your wood clone to be the target of my technique Mirage takedown, your wood clone is harder and sturdier than shadow clone and it will help me a lot and also if my opponent doesn't get knockdown by that I want to see what kind of other openings it will give me." Naruto summarized.

"Wow, you got it all sorted out. Nice one, Naruto. Anything else you have in your mind?" Now _this _is why Yamato liked teaching Naruto, you give the kid a seed and he himself will try to grow the tree all by himself and will ask for advice only when needed.

Naruto scratched his head with embarrassment after hearing the praise.

"Thanks sensei. But right now I just want to master this first, then maybe we can move onto the new lightning jutsu you told about." Naruto answered.

"Sure, let's get started then."

.

After Few hours later

.

Naruto was resting but from afar it would seem he was fast asleep. Yamato went to check on Kakashi and he said he would bring lunch for them. Naruto knew there was a risk of getting attacked so he created few shadow clones and henged them to hide them from normal eyes.

"Yo Raiju-san, I found something interesting when I was checking the books "Five Kages" and "Bloodlines" last night. Naruto said to his favorite tenant.

"**So what is it boy, from the looks of it you seem pretty excited**." Raiju asked the blond.

"Well, what I learned first was that there is a similar bloodline also known as Storm release but like you said it was written there that the user only combines two elements, lightning and water only unlike mine. And also I was looking for an elemental bloodline that uses three elements for a long time and I finally found it. "Dust Release." Only current Tsuchikage seems to know how to use that. Also guess what? From what I learned Dust release is known as advanced nature kekkei tōta, an advanced version of kekkei genkai. So does that mean mine is also like that? I do use three elements to use my bloodline and it is not like the normal Storm release either." Naruto asked while barely containing his excitement.

Raiju chuckled lightly.

"**Correction Naruto; you can't use all the three elements of your bloodline **_**yet.**_" He laughed when he saw Naruto pouted. "**But you are right, in human terms maybe your bloodline is an advanced nature kekkei tōta. But don't tell anyone yet; wait till you fully master it**."

"But can I change the name of my bloodline into a cool one when I can use all the three elements? I don't want people thinking it is the same as the other Storm release because mine is special, right?" Naruto said with a grin.

"**Hmm, guess you are right on that also but I want you to wait and think it out carefully, ok?**" Raiju pointed out carefully.

Naruto wanted to say something but Raiju stopped him.

"You have a visitor Naruto."

.

Outside World

.

When Haku saw Naruto, she was debating whether to not kill him or no, she approached him but before she could do anything.

"You shouldn't try to sneak up on a ninja, it might get you killed." Naruto said with a grin while he still kept his eyes closed.

"_Wow that was badass of me_." Naruto thought to himself.

Raiju just snorted. Naruto stick his tongue out mentally.

Naruto got up and looked at the girl in front of him.

"Now who might you be?"

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**WITH ZABUZA**

"Now who the fuck is this guy?" Zabuza asked Gato while looking at his temporary secondary partner.

"Maeda." The guy said with a grin. "Maeda of the Kurokō clan".

.

.

.

**Done**

**Yes, I made Haku a girl cause she will play a major part on the story and no, sorry to disappoint some but it is not a harem story so no NarutoxHaku but wait and I am sure latter part of the story won't disappoint you guys.**

**Also, now the name of the Naruto's bloodline is up to debate for you guys. I got few names but I am open for any good suggestions.**

**MaelStorm release (suggested by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream)**

**True Storm release (mine and Kamen Rider Zero-Ohki's idea)**

**Thunder Storm release (my idea cause he got a legendary lightning beast inside him)**

**I don't know how to use the poll properly so I will decide from the comments, the first to reach ten comments I will use that name. **

**Please choose or suggest a cool one :D**


	8. Chapter 8 : Wave Arc II

**Hello there guys, before I start the chapter here is the result of the name selection of Naruto's new improved bloodline**

**MaelStorm release****: 7 **

**If I counted right; don't worry guys I am not going to write 'Naruto release' it sounds funny, I will write as 'MaelStorm release'**

**Hurricane/Tornado release****: 6 **

**Hurricane or Tornado at the end is the same so I am counting them as one for now.**

**ThunderStorm release****: 3 **

**Wow I didn't thought anyone was gonna pin for it**

**There are few other names that were good, like Tensaiton Disaster release (T-Biggz) but the problem is it kinda sound a bit evil'ish, Hyper Storm release (Kamen Rider Zero-ohki) cool name bro, Sky release (Ryuujin96) I like it but it feels like his bloodline is dependent on wind rather than lightning.**

**Well I am not going to use his full powered bloodline any time soon so keep on reviewing about it**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Now who might you be?" Naruto questioned the girl in front of him.

"Isn't it rude to ask someone's name before saying your own first?" Haku replied with a playful tone, trying to calm herself down and not to look too suspicious.

"Oh ya, sorry about that." Naruto chuckled nervously and then he did his favorite pose, pointing his index finger towards the sky while looking straight at Haku, "Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha and the savior of the fellow Konoha comrades." Naruto shouted while trying to look badass.

Haku giggled unintentionally, "Well Mr. Savior-san what were you doing all the way out here?"

"Training of course, got tired a bit so was taking a break." Naruto replied while stretching himself. "By the way I still didn't get your name and why are you all the way out here?"

"Uhh, where's my manner. My name is Haku." Haku modestly answered but she was thinking what to say next without revealing too much. "My partner got injured recently, so I was looking for herbs to treat him."

"Hmm, let me help you then. Yo guys, come out." No sooner Naruto said that four shadow clones came out from four different directions. Seeing that Haku got nervous, she was praising herself for not attacking Naruto blindly, here she thought he was at disadvantage but it would seem he had the situation under control from the very beginning.

"Haku, show them what kind of herbs you need." Haku showed them a few herbs she had with her. All clones were trying to memorize the herbs. Naruto sighed, "Just bring back anything that looks similar." The clones nodded sheepishly and dashed to the forest.

"Why are you helping me, Naruto-san?" Haku asked genuinely.

"Do you need a reason to help people who are kind?" Naruto replied offhandedly.

Haku was stunned, in her whole life after that incident; she learned one harsh thing about life and that was that no one helps another without wanting something in return.

"Thank you." Haku sincerely said, "But why are you training all the way out here? From what I can see you seem to be quite strong already, so why train harder?"

Naruto looked up at the sky as if he was trying to find someone hidden behind that vast space.

"To learn my past so that I can move towards the future." Naruto whispered which contradicted greatly towards his earlier outbursts.

Haku's face softened up, "But sometimes it is better to not know about the past. Some pasts are too strong to just let go."

"Then you just have to become stronger." Naruto smirked, "I mean what kind of future you can create if you don't know your own past."

Haku laughed softly while shaking her head, it had not been more than five minutes and she could already say that Naruto was one of a kind.

"Guess you are right, Naruto-san."

Right after that the clones came with lots of leaves…..erm…herbs.

Haku chuckled lightly while she took a few herbs from them.

"Thank you Naruto-san; take care." Haku bowed slightly while she started to head off towards her place.

"Ya, see you soon, Haku." Naruto shouted.

"Let us hope that we don't Naruto-san." Haku whispered to herself sadly.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**ZABUZA'S PLACE**

Haku is rubbing her forehead. Things always seem to get complicated as long she is involved.

Flashback

_Haku stopped when she saw the new face in Zabuza's room, the new person was a guy who seemed no more than twenty years old and had dark brown hair, he was wearing normal jonin attire but his Iwa headband was scratched, meaning he was a missing nin. But the fact that his head was still attached told her to wait and listen to Zabuza's explanation._

"_I knew Zabuza had a young girl following him but never knew you will be such a hottie." The guy said with a smirk._

"_Nice to meet you too, my name is Haku by the way." Haku replied unfazed._

"_Haku, this is Maeda of the Kurokō clan, and for the time being we will be working together for our current mission." Zabuza intervened._

"_Sure as long as we stay professional." Saying her part Haku went to make the medicine from the herbs._

_Maeda was grinning lecherously at her the entire time but suddenly he stopped when he felt chills running through his spines._

_He looked at Zabuza to see that he was sharpening his Kubikiribōchō, which was surely anywhere but near him, with a kunai. And the fact that he was looking at his lower part wasn't helping either. On pure men instinct he put both his hands in front of his family jewels._

"_Maeda, Haku is my tool, you know that right?" Seeing Maeda nodding, he continued, "And you see I want to keep my tool __untouched __and__ clean __and for some reason I think that one of your bodypart might make some problems to that but rejoice that __certain body-part__ has nothing to do with this mission. So do you want me to remove it or?" He finished leaving Maeda to figure out the rest._

_Maeda turned around so fast that seemed impossible to normal people, but he was not a normal people but a guy who was going to do his best to protect his manhood._

"_Haku-san, please forgive me for my rude behavior and I hope we can finish the mission professionally and __as fast as possible__." With that he jolted out of the room._

Flashback Ends

"This is not going to end well." Haku sighed while she finished the medicines.

Zabuza is still sharpening his sword, _"No boy is coming near my girl unless I have anything to say about it._" He thought while laughing manically.

Haku sweatdropped. And somewhere one boy sneezed hard and felt his balls growing cold.

He shivered thinking who could be after his crown.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**BACK TO NARUTO**

"So anything happened while I was gone?" Yamato asked after they finished their lunch.

"Nah, the usual. Me helping the helpless." Naruto replied as a matter of fact.

Yamato just chuckled, "So what do you plan to do now? I think you got your mirage takedown done, all you need is practice and do it against real opponents."

"Ya that's true. But sensei, i have a few badass sword techniques but because of the side effect I can't exactly use it properly yet and like you said before sometimes I might not have my swords with me, so I came up with an alternative jutsu but I think it might take a while to get it down completely. I need help with that." Naruto said seriously.

"So, can you give me a bit of details of what the jutsu might be like?" Yamato inquired sincerely.

.

After a while

.

"_Damn if Naruto can pull this off, this technique is going to rival Chidori or even Rasengan._" Yamato thought to himself.

"So, got any idea from where should I start, Yamato-sensei?" Naruto asked nervously, Yamato was quite the whole time during his explanation.

"Naruto." Naruto flinched a bit. "If I want to put it in your term, your jutsu will be one 'badass' jutsu." Yamato smirked when he saw Naruto relaxed. Sometimes pranking the prankster was amusing in itself.

"So, this is what I think you should do first."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**AFTER FEW HOURSE LATER**

Everyone is eating and after the long day that they just gone through, the genins know that they need every bit of energy to pass the week if it is going to be same like today.

For team seven, they did tree climbing all day but for different purposes. For Sakura it was to increase her chakra capacity. Sasuke just tried to complete the exercise but he was really close, one day or more and he would complete it. And for Sai, it was to keep an eye on him. After hearing from Yamato, Kakashi was sure that the boy was up to no good. He would have to report about it to Sandaime.

And as for our blond knucklehead, after consulting with Yamato; his opinion about himself has strengthened; he is a badass genius. His new jutsu which he came up with himself can be a high ranked one if he can master it. He does have other strong jutsus on his arsenal but most of them rely on his swords and he can't use most of them on whim. His new original on the other hand is quite flexible; at least that's what he is hoping for. But his first step will be chakra control again it seems. He already did tree climbing, water walking and leaf balancing exercise but even with shadow clone he can't seem to advance anymore cause of his unusual amount of chakra. So he has to cover it up with elemental chakra control. He already passed the third stage of lightning control, charging up kunai with electricity but the next one seems hard. He has to use his lightning element to light up a bulb and keep the light on for ten minutes straight. If he uses too much power the bulb explodes, too less and it doesn't light up properly. This exercise is about balancing and maintaining lightning element for longer period.

"_Well, that's what Yamato-sensei said_." Naruto thought to himself.

"Why do you all try so hard? In the end Gato is going to kill you anyway." Inari's shouting stopped Naruto's thought.

"So? He is just a punk with money, we are ninja kid. We are supposed to take care of rich thugs like him." Naruto snorted, this kid is started to get on his nerve.

"What do you think you are? Heroes? All you can do is just talk when you don't know anything about pain." Inari screamed without knowing he just stepped into a landmine.

The temperature of the room dropped so much that even Tazuna and Tsunami felt it. "_Oh boy, the kid shouldn't have said that_." Yamato thought and look sadly at Naruto.

"We don't know pain, what a laugh kid. From my point of view you are the one who doesn't know pain. I know about your stepfather, he died trying to protect this country like a hero and you are handsomely rewarding him by spitting on his grave acting like a coward and a crybaby. You have your mother and grandfather who are trying their best to make sure _you _don't suffer. You wake up every day to see them smiling and reassuring you that everything will be all right. So where is the pain here? Me and the teme over there…" He pointed Sasuke with his thumb who raised his brow, "wake up every day in an empty place. No one to console us on our bad days or to compliment us on our better days and yet here we are, still striving to go on. Do you see us blaming others or trying to run away? Kid, if you don't have the courage to stand up then don't pull down those that have courage to go on."

Naruto looked at Yamato, "Sensei, I am not hungry. I will train for a while." With that he left.

The pin drop silent was broken by Inari's crying while he dashed to his room.

Sasuke also stood up and left.

"Sorry about that, guess they took his word a bit too hard." Kakashi tried to diffuse the situation.

"Senpai, let me go and talk to the boy." Seeing Kakashi nodding, Yamato looked at Tsunami and when she nodded as well, he went up to look for the boy.

Sasuke was standing while looking down at a blond from afar who seems to be resting.

"Dobe."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**WITH NARUTO**

Same peaceful land, same roaring sky, same stormy scene. He wonders why this sight always seems so perfect even though the scenery of the unending stormy sky and the long quiet landscape contradicts each other. To most it might look chaotic but to him it gives him a sense of serenity to his mind. Was it always like this? This feeling that appeases his loneliness, it is as if the sky is looking out for him; the thunder is screaming louder in anger while the wind is trying to sooth him. He thought it was only in his mindscape but even though he is here, sitting in his mindscape; he can still hear the thunder's cry as well as the wind's gentle touch from the real world.

"I messed up."

"**Human tends to mess up."**

"I am supposed to be stronger than this."

"**Showing your weak side doesn't mean you don't have strength."**

"Still doesn't justify me blowing my top like that to the kid."

"**Compare to you, his suffering doesn't hold a candle."**

"Why me? Why was I condemned like this?"

"**Patience, young one. You will have your answer."**

Naruto closed his eyes and let his fatigue finally caught up to him.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**FEW DAYS LATER**

It's been more than a week. According to the jonins, Zabuza might attack at any given day with reinforcements. So team seven, after Kakashi recovered fully, stays with Tazuna and watches the bridge while Yamato and Naruto look after his family.

As for Naruto, he and Yamato are in Tazuna's place looking after his family. Naruto is trying to finish the next part of lightning control exercise. He can keep the light going on for five minutes max, after that it either starts to wither or explodes depending on his chakra behavior. First he was a bit skeptic but after thinking more deeply about his jutsu, he understood that he needs to keep the lightning chakra flowing. He also needs to start doing water element training as well; according to Yamato his chakra should be mature enough to start his second elemental training. And for his new particular jutsu he will need that.

Suddenly a loud explosion shook the ground.

"Naruto, is everything in place?" Naruto nodded, "K, let's move out fast." With that both of them dashed out of the house.

Two thugs slowly headed towards the house when they saw the ninjas leaving.

.

A bit far away

.

Yamato reached the explosion site, a secluded part of the town; far away from the bridge; as he predicted. He was met with a young man and by the looks of his headband he seemed to be a missing nin from Iwa.

"Naruto, be careful. This one looks tough." Naruto jumped back getting the hidden message.

"I am Maeda of the Kurokō clan. Pleasure to meet you." The man introduced himself.

"Yamato of Konohagakure, you made the explosion to draw me out, didn't you?" Yamato stated.

"Yes and before you Konoha scums ask, no I am not going to bother to let you go. Now come and let us finish the battle fast." Maeda dashed as soon as he finished his sentence while thinking, "_The sooner I finish the fight the fast I get away from Zabuza with my balls intact_."

Yamato and Maeda started off with taijutsu while Naruto was watching them intently waiting for Yamato's signal. Yamato came up with some codes between them because it helped Naruto to intervene accordingly while giving him a bit insight about the enemy, as a backup to other Shinobi teams it helps a lot.

"You are one talented guy out for blood it seems, too bad." Yamato told his opponent with a stern voice.

"Gotcha." Naruto thought to himself. The code is that when Yamato will talk about any guy about their skills, depending on the word it will differ, here the word talent meant this guy is a fresh jonin but has skills. The word blood meant color red which means he is an A rank ninja but here it seems this guy is borderline A. And when Yamato said too bad it meant this guy has a bloodline, bloodlines are always bad news.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**AT THE BRIDGE**

Kakashi is cursing himself, he is stuck with Zabuza while Sasuke and Sai are fighting a masked nin but the problem is the masked nin got Hyoten and looks more experienced than his students. He has to finish his fight with Zabuza fast cause for some reason he knows that his 'Backup team' will be arriving a bit late this time.

.

Sasuke is pissed, no scratch that; he is livid. He and Sai just can't mix no matter what they do. The opponent they are fighting is an ice user, a very strong bloodline. The person is a boy wearing a green haori with white trimmings with a long scratched mask. His hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. His mask was blank with narrow eyeholes and long diagonal scratch mark in the middle.

Sai is strong but both of their weakness is water and the opponent is using it quite well against them; Sai's ink beasts and Sasuke's fire attacks aren't doing anything.

"Move in, we take him down using taijutsu." Sasuke only hoped that it would work after all he can't keep eye on both of them on close range.

"Ice release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals."

"Oh fuck me."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**BACK AT TAZUNA'S PLACE**

Inari is staring down at the thugs that are holding his mom.

Flashback

"_I am sorry Naruto-san." Inari told Naruto, it was the next day of their little outburst. After hearing from his sensei, Inari understood his life is painful but there are other people like him, some had it worse._

"_Nah, its ok Inari. I am sorry as well, shouldn't have blown my tops like that." Naruto smiled at the kid. Seeing Inari relaxing his posture he continued, "But I have one advice to you Inari. Don't hide from your fears. You still have your loving mother and courageous grandfather; cherish them, protect them. Don't lose them." Saying his part, Naruto ruffled the boy's hair._

"_Be strong."_

Flashback Ends

"Let my mom go!" Inari shouted, he was shaking while holding the knife but he will be damned if he let another of his precious person die.

"Look what we have here, a little brat trying to be hero." One thug smugly said.

"Don't touch my son." Tsunami cried; she looked at Inari, "Run Inari!"

"No, I am not going to lose you too mom. I am not backing down." The moment Inari finished that one vase and one picture behind him transformed into two Naruto. One grabbed Inari closing his eyes and shouted at Tsunami, "Close your eyes." Tsunami thinking what dreadful thing might happen closes her eyes.

The thugs readied themselves but before they could use the hostage card they were thrown off by huge bleeding nose. In front them is the other Naruto clone who just used the infamous "Sexy no jutsu". A technique so strong that was able to throw off even Hokage, what are these punks can do against that. He also learned it the hard way not to use the jutsu while in front of women so he told Tsunami to close her eyes.

"OK, Inari take your mom and go somewhere safe." Naruto said while letting the Inari go. Inari's eyes opened to see his mother safe and thugs are down. He looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Thanks, Naruto-nii."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**WITH BACKUP TEAM**

"Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears."

"Steel Release: Impervious Armor."

The hardened earth spikes shattered when they touched the grey metal armor.

"Shit! The steel users from Iwa are always asking for trouble." Yamato thought to himself, he can't go close range and his strong long range attacks aren't working unless, he looked at Naruto and immediately Naruto make a cross sign with his hand while nodding his head upside down; meaning on one is in the vicinity and they can go all out.

"Guess time to bring in the big guns."

Yamato jumped back and lured Maeda into more secluded area. For some reason Maeda was rushing the fight and it was working on Yamato's favor.

"Steel Release: Metal Spears." Maeda threw long spikes at him which came out from his hand.

"Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall." The wood wall stopped the spikes but it did its main purpose, which is to surprise Maeda. That few seconds was enough for Naruto.

Maeda's instinct kicked in and he ducked just in time to dodge an super-fast lightning charged kunai but he had to dash to the right to dodge another one but before he could even land another kunai came and struck his leg. He hissed, even with his armor the kunai impaled deeper than his liking. He saw the genin sitting in front him grinning. He saw red, with pure rage he charged at Naruto but when he was close enough he heard the kid saying 'Boom'. Maeda didn't have enough time to react. He got the full force of the blast but his armor took most of the damage. He wasn't injured but it left him dazed.

"Take that Shadow Clone: Explosion version." Said Naruto while coming out from the place where the last kunai was thrown from.

"Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial." Naruto just gave Yamato enough time to finish the battle. Strong dense wood came from the ground and bound Maeda.

"No point struggling, the wood is going to sap your chakra; you put more chakra it is going to sap faster." Yamato said while trying to catch his breath. Naruto rushed to support his sensei.

"Didn't know the Konoha had another wood user, so what now? I don't think you two are fast enough to catch up with your other teammates." Maeda grinned even though he knew he was done for, but if he played his cards right the Konoha nins would dash to save their comrades leaving him alone.

"Well who said I was here in the first place." Naruto grinned, then 'poof'.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**TEAM SEVEN AGAIN**

Sasuke is panting, Sai is down. He got hit by too many senbons. They are heavily outmatched, be it jutsu or tactics. On the good side, he just awoke his Sharingan but he is having doubts if he is going to live through this.

Suddenly a kunai came inside the dome between the mirror space and 'poof'.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your ….." Naruto look around to see Sai is down but alive and Sasuke is barely up. "Crap, I am late."

Before anyone can retort Naruto took out something from his pocket quickly, "_Guess I have to act fast_." With that he dropped whatever he had in his hand.

Suddenly whole dome was covered with thick smoke.

"Smoke bombs." The masked nin thought.

After a while the smoke cleared but there was no sign of Sai or Sasuke.

"What did you do?"

"Magic."

What Naruto really did was as soon as the he dropped the bombs he created four shadow clones, two carried Sai and Sasuke to the end of the dome while the other two henged into kunai and was thrown outside of the dome through the space between mirrors. Getting out of the dome the clones changed back and got close to the other side of the frozen wall and shunshined with Sai and Sasuke, after that they did the same way to get two more clones out who took Sai and Sasuke near Sakura and Tazuna, away from the battlefield.

"You really care about those that are precious to you." Hearing that Naruto just tilted his head, "I am their backup punk. It is my job to protect my comrades; now come, let's fight."

Naruto drew his swords fast enough to block the barrage of senbons but few went past his guard and hit him. By the looks of it he figured that his opponent was going to keep it like that, if it was a battle of stamina any other time he would have won but right now he knew he didn't have the time for that. He had to draw the Hyoten user out of his mirrors.

"Please, stop fighting. I don't want to kill unnecessarily."

"Stop bitching, will ya?"

"Shadow clone jutsu." Creating ten shadow clones, he commanded, "Wall Formation." Hearing that all the clones formed a wall around him, some stand on the shoulders of other to make sure even Real Naruto's head was covered.

The masked nin was surprised as well but suddenly saw there was light coming inside of clone wall.

"_Whatever it is, it won't be good_." With that he bombarded the clones with senbons. But suddenly the clones made way for real Naruto.

"Eat this, Twin moon storm style: crescent moon."

A huge lightning powered white energy wave came from Naruto's sword _(A/N: kind of like Wide white colored Getsuga tenshou)_, from where the masked nin was it really looked like a crescent moon with a bit lightning flare in it. The energy wave shattered the mirrors it hit. Not liking what he saw, he dashed towards Naruto with a kunai to finish the battle fast.

"Gotcha." Naruto said without even looking. To the ice user's surprise lots of pebble and shuriken here and there transformed into Naruto. Before he could even land two Naruto came back and tried to grab him from two different sides, one came low and one high. His open option was jumping which he did but no sooner he did he saw one clone bend down and another used him as a step tool to jump to catch up but before he could do anything to his surprise the clone in front spew water at him to catch him off guard while real Naruto used the midair clone as another stepping tool to go higher than him. He flipped his body in front and shouted,

"Uzumaki style: Mirage takedown." With that the real Naruto bought his foot down directly at his head, the masked nin didn't saw that coming at all.

He was shot down but before he could even touch the ground two clones from different side shoulder tackled him instantly taking him out.

Naruto safely landed and went beside the masked nin to see if he was alive or not. After that he looked at his swords, there were too many cracks; he hated this. His technique was good and he can use few times but his swords cannot handle the power causing them to crack on the first time making them useless. Soon the ice started breaking apart, indirectly declaring him the winner.

But it was short-lived when he heard the explosion.

.

Other part of the bridge

.

When Zabuza saw his accomplice got defeated and he got caught by Kakashi; he was sure it was over. But before Kakashi could pierce him with his Raikiri both of them were blown off by an explosion nearby.

"You missed idiot." Gato hissed.

"Sorry boss, it is hard to aim with all the mist." One of his goon replied.

"Gato." Zabuza spat. The explosion was too close and it almost took both him and Kakashi out.

"Sorry Zabuza but I didn't intend to pay you from the beginning. Too much hassle for my taste. Also your bounty is kinda high so it is more profitable for me to just dispose of you. Sick'em boys."

But before any of the thugs did anything Naruto jumped in front of them.

"Stop evil doers, for you shall be punished for your crimes." Naruto shouted while doing his favorite pose.

"Naruto it isn't time to act like this, fall back." Kakashi ordered; he doesn't know if even he can hold off all of them with his current condition.

"Look at the kid, go run back to your mama brat. All of you guys are outnumbered." One of the thugs laughed at him.

"Outnumbered? Me? Preposterous?" Naruto laughed manically making everyone sweatdropped.

"Multi Shadow Clone jutsu." The whole area was filled with over hundreds of Naruto.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaarge!" Naruto roared. All the clones took out their kunai, shuriken anything they have and charged. Against a seasoned ninja this clones wouldn't be much a problem as one hit dispels them but against thugs who don't know much about hardcore battles it was enough.

The clones kept on pushing but slowly they were being pushed back, Kakashi and Zabuza made a truce and were helping but Naruto knew they couldn't keep it up. _To kill a snake one has to take out the head_, he signaled his clones to make a way for him and as soon as a clear way was made, "Uzumaki style: piercing phantom arrow one-shot version." he channeled all his left over chakra into the kunai and threw it with all his remaining might.

Gato didn't even see what hit him.

Before Naruto became unconscious, he heard Yamato voice and Villagers' shout.

"Another typical day of my life."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**UNKNOWN PLACE**

Maeda couldn't believe his luck, after his bluff that Gato might come with all his men, there was an explosion which solidified his theory, the wood users left him thinking he wouldn't be able to get out of there anytime soon.

"Damn I had to use 'Iron tower', I have to lay low for a while." But before he could do continue running suddenly he felt all his chakra leaving his body. He fell to the ground but he couldn't stand up as if the ground was restricting him. He heard someone behind him but for some reason he didn't wanted to look back.

"Three down, three more to go."

No one heard the lone screaming.

.

.

.

**Done**

**A simple question, do you think I should change Sasuke's second element or keep it to lightning?**


	9. Chapter 9 : Wave Arc Finale

**Hello there guys and as always thank you for the reviews and ratings**

**By the looks of it most people want Sasuke to have earth element as second nature to see what he can do with it.**

**Dragon0905: don't worry I will make Sasuke work his part as well, he isn't getting anything for free**

**Ryuujin96: Don't worry pal, wait and see what I have in stock for Naruto **

**Thank you everyone else for leaving your ideas and suggestions **

**For now enjoy the story **

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**_

.

.

.

.

Naruto woke up groaning, "_Damn, I feel like just head-butted Kyuubi_." He thought to himself while rubbing his head.

"Glad to see you up." Yamato said while he was reading the book about 'Bloodline'.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked while he got up to get ready.

"One day. Let's go I will tell you what happened." Yamato told his apprentice while he got up as well.

When he got out of the room, Naruto noticed he was upstairs in Tazuna's house, but as soon as he came down he was met with Inari by the infamous tackle-hug. He made out only three words of Inari's exciting babbling, 'Hero', 'Save' and 'Thank you'. After settling down Inari he figured out that the village was going to throw a celebration party the day after for their liberation where most of the villagers are involved and they were more than welcomed.

Naruto and Yamato went to meet Kakashi, Zabuza and his accomplice. What Naruto heard from Yamato that the metal guy escaped after Yamato left him and he truly wasn't working for Zabuza nor did the demon brothers, only the guy he fought back at the bridge. He was also informed that team seven will be guarding the bridge and Tazuna although there were no chances of Tazuna getting attacked but they were not taking any risks. They were to meet with Zabuza cause after Gato's betrayal there was no reason for them to continue fighting so they stopped their battle moreover Zabuza also helped out to hold back the thugs. According to Kakashi this meeting was just a mean to say their farewell.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**MEETING PLACE**

Naruto and Yamato came to their meeting place to find Zabuza looking at Kakashi with sympathy, who was weeping at some frozen pieces of a book. Seeing them arriving Zabuza shook his head.

"Finally you are here, there go ahead." Zabuza motioned the masked nin.

"Naruto-san, nice to meet you; hope you don't hold a grudge about what happened." Masked nin asked in a deep voice.

"Nah, it's cool. So what are you guys going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Before that, can I ask you why you didn't kill me?" Masked nin inquired. Seeing Naruto's expression he explained, "When you used your taijutsu technique I was heading for the ground head first, if I had hit like that surely my neck would have broken but one of your clone interfered by tackling me sideway."

"Ah that, because you didn't harm my comrades that bad and you were always giving me chances and I am sure you also went easy on them as well. So why kill you when I can just knock you out?" Naruto answered as a matter of fact.

Masked nin was stunned, he just said "Thank you."

"Done? Now let's go, we wasted time and we don't have ryo, not a single fucking ryo." Zabuza grumbled out.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"What I mean brat, that after what we went through all the shit I don't have any single ryo with me and now I have to go find other jobs to raise funds." Zabuza barked; he was not having a good day. "Why don't you loot Gato's hideout then? He looked like someone who would have tons of cash and shit in his hideout." Naruto simply stated.

Everyone was staring at the boy.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

"So what are we doing here again?" Naruto asked his sensei; currently he, Yamato, Zabuza and his partner were hiding in front of Gato's hideout. "They….." Pointing towards Zabuza and accomplice Yamato started explaining, "want to rob the place and we are here on an unofficial C rank mission from Wave to find anything useful for them. They will mark it down and later will send our payments." Naruto shook his head and just asked one thing, "Do you want to do it the subtle way or Naruto way."

"Let's see the _Naruto _way." Zabuza said with a smirk, before Yamato could protest Naruto grinned and charged yelling his favorite jutsu.

"Multi Shadow Clone jutsu."

.

An hour later

.

"This is great!" Zabuza was having a field day, when they came it was already chaotic here after the news of Gato's demise but when the remaining thugs saw the sea of clones attacked them with a laughing Zabuza, shit just got worse. They finished of the rest of the thugs; they were relieved when they saw Gato's main vault room was unharmed. Opening it wasn't that hard for them but what they found there surprised them. Ryo and expensive stuffs were there true, as well as some documents of importance to their guess but what shocked them was there were some ninja items as well and from the look of it quite rare ones too. One item attracted Naruto was a silver locket with Uzumaki symbol in it. He looked at Yamato for confirmation and when he got it he took it and shoved it in his pocket.

"Wow this place is stacked. Guess it _was _worthwhile after all." Zabuza grinned.

"You know the deal Zabuza, some of it we are taking for the wave, I am pretty sure they _do _belong to them." Yamato said sternly, Zabuza just waved him off, even half of this place is more than he thought.

"Why don't you just take over the business?" Naruto asked while he was inspecting a taijutsu scroll, he can't actually understand what it was but by the looks of it, it looked like something certain someone could use.

Zabuza slowly turned to him, "What?"

Without looking at him, Naruto pressed on, "I mean Gato is dead and last I heard he was some kind of multimillionaire pig or something and had a big business, why not just take over the damn business? If you can't maintain it properly just give it to any trustworthy people and share the profit or whatever. I am sure you will make better use of it than that puny bastard." He pocketed the scroll and turned around, "If that pighead can do it I am sure anyone can."

.

Few moments later

.

Naruto's face was turning from blue to purple, why?

Because Zabuza got him in a headlock and was pulling hard on his side while Yamato got him by the leg pulling on the opposite side.

"Give me the boy! He will be the salvation of Kiri."

"….can't….."

"Hell no! He is _my _student, I ain't giving you shit."

"…breath…air…."

"Go fuck yourself, you tree hugging monkey."

"….save….."

"Suck on your sword, baby demon."

"…mommy…..daddy…..?"

.

After a while

.

Zabuza was growling while pulling out the senobons from his butt cheek.

"Zabuza-sama, you shouldn't try to get stuffs," looking at Naruto, "or people like that." The masked nin chided. Zabuza waved him off. Meanwhile Yamato was trying to bring Naruto back to the conscious land.

"What happened? I saw white light and two figures were calling me." Naruto said in a dazed expression.

"Nothing Naruto, just a bad dream." Yamato answered quickly.

Zabuza just smirked and looked at the documents; it was more than enough now. He knew he wasn't the type to do this kind of stuffs but if it was that person, maintaining the millionaire business might be possible and other things would advance faster than they predicted. But he had to make the next move; he didn't want it to be like that last time.

"Remove the mask." Zabuza said to his accomplice, more like as an order.

The Hyoten user was surprised but removed the mask.

"Haku?" Naruto asked surprised.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**WITH TEAM SEVEN**

The bridge is almost done. Even with all the cheering team seven wasn't in very good mood. Sakura was sighing because she didn't contribute much in this mission. Sai was because he didn't get enough info of either Naruto or the missing nins. Sasuke cause he realized even with the Sharingan he still had a long way to go, the crushing defeat put a bad taste on his mouth.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you let Zabuza and his accomplice go?" Sakura asked.

"You were not in the front line Sakura, Zabuza helped keeping the thugs in bay with me and Naruto before the villagers came. So I just can't backstab him after that." Kakashi explained.

"We should have removed them, they are missing nins and they might cause problems for Konoha later." Sai said as if he was reading an instruction.

"Pray tell me who told you that? Cause as far as I remember neither I nor the academy teaches that way." Kakashi said in singsang voice, already knowing the answer.

Sai shut up knowing not to agitate his sensei any more than he already did.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

"So you use Haku as to gather information on her normal self, while on combat she dresses as a boy to either help you directly or act as a hunter nin to get you out of trouble." Yamato summarized the information then asked, "But why are you telling us all that?" For the past hour, Zabuza explained how did he and Haku met and how did they operate together. Being a girl with a kind nature, Zabuza usually didn't order her to intervene with their missions directly, it was either by acting like a normal girl she would gather information or wearing hunter nin mask with same getup she would save Zabuza from tight spots or if things go really bad using her other mask she would fight directly.

"So that you can take her with you." Zabuza said with grim voice.

"What?!" All three shouted in unison but before they could retort he gestured them to stop and listen first. He looked at Haku, "Haku, with all of these I have right now, I will meet with the main rebellion forces and things will start getting ugly for sure. Last time I lost too many of my friends and comrades when our assassination attempt on the Mizukage in the coup d'état failed. As a Shinobi, you don't know when you will die, but if you come with me Haku, the risk is higher cause of your bloodline. I don't want to risk losing my daughter." Haku sobbed and ran to hug Zabuza who returned her hug and started stroking her hair.

"But if she comes with us you know she would have to be a leaf Shinobi, and there is her record of helping you." Yamato asked, not sure where this was going. "Well as far as I am concerned a boy who has Hyoten helped me, not a girl who is good with water jutsus. Just keep her bloodline a secret for now and tell those who you can truly trust." Zabuza said but everyone understood the request he was implying. "Hell ya, we will take of Haku-nee, she can join our group, dattebayo." Naruto grinned.

Everyone was looking at him like he grew a second head. "I like this kid." Zabuza said with even bigger grin. Haku was stunned, Naruto just called her 'Haku-nee' and Zabuza declared her as his daughter, this day was getting better and better, expect for Zabuza's leaving part.

"Naruto things are not easy…."

"I won't prank Anbu anymore."

"Zabuza, don't worry we will take care of Haku and it will be good to have a level headed Shinobi in my team for once." Yamato said in a very, _very _sincere voice.

Naruto snorted but didn't say anything.

"Take care of yourself Haku." Zabuza stroked Haku's hair one last time and then motioned Naruto to come to him.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**IN WAVE**

Yamato and Naruto decided to tell Kakashi about Haku and later they would tell Sandaime, for now they were going with the guard bluff that Haku was a genin level a ninja who _unwillingly _served and guarded Gato and after hearing his death, she wanted a clean start. Sakura didn't have any thought about it, Sai assumed that it was a normal procedure but Sasuke felt something wrong, when he was practicing to keep his sharingan up for long time he saw Haku's chakra and it felt similar to the masked nin but seeing no one was making any fuss he decided to kept quiet for now.

The Konoha nins decided that with everything completely done and they should be heading back.

"You will be coming back, right nii-san?" Inari sobbed.

"Of course, but you better be stronger Inari." Naruto laughed while ruffled Inari's hair.

Saying their good-bye they started to head back.

"So what should we name our bridge now?" Tazuna asked his villagers, "Maybe the great super Tazuna Bridge." His reply was an awkward silence. "Fine, how about our hero? The Great Naruto Bridge." hearing that, everyone shouted in approval.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

The way back to Konoha wasn't bad, team seven kept to themselves while Naruto was talking nonstop with Haku and she seemed to enjoy that. And after reaching Konoha they went straight to the Hokage office, giving the normal brief Kakashi dismissed his team and stayed back for the second briefing. "So Haku here is an apprentice of Zabuza, an A rank missing nin, while holding Hyoten, a rare bloodline, and she wants asylum here in Konoha for safety cause Zabuza is going to make bigger problem now in Kiri if I belief. Tell me if I got everything right?" The old Hokage sighed while rubbing his forehead.

"Hokage-sama Haku here is a talented person and for the time being we decided it is better that her bloodline is hidden for now until we have everything solidified so that some unwanted people can't cause trouble. And it would be best if Haku joins our team." Yamato insisted.

"So what about you Haku? Say if Kiri is in trouble, who would you choose? Konoha or Kiri?" Hokage asked to test Haku's loyalty.

"Hokage-sama, I don't have any good memories or attachment in Kiri, and if Konoha can give me people that can become my precious ones than I would die for Konoha." Hokage relaxed, "But Hokage-sama, if I hear Zabuza-sama is in trouble I would like to help him at any cost, rest assured I would take any necessary punishment for doing so and I would rather die than to sell any Konoha secrets." Haku finished with a determined voice. Hiruzen started thinking what would be the best course of action.

Naruto sighed; guess he has to pull one of his trump cards.

"If you let Haku join my team, I won't prank Anbu for four months."

Hokage jumped from his seat, "Make it six month and you got yourself a deal." Naruto just waved his hand showing he was ok with it but didn't show his usual jumpy attitude, Hokage became sad but didn't show it on the outside, after that incident he tried to crack a joke once in a while to see Naruto laugh but never got the reaction he wanted. He really missed Naruto's smile and laugh. "Alright, genin Haku will be joining 'The Backup Team' under Yamato's command." Hokage started writing some document and gave it to Yamato.

Yamato read it and looked at Haku, "Welcome to 'The Backup Team'."

.

.

.

**Till next time everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10 : A Break

**Here is the new chapter guys, and as always thank you for supporting the story**

**Ryuujin96: Glad you liked that and about that move it's explained on this chapter, about the second question, Naruto suggested to loot Gato's place first time and take over the business second time. And about the three man cell the answer is yes, enjoy the story bro**

**shadow-hunter104: Sorry pal, I try my best to upload the chapters weekly but real life could be pain in the ass sometimes.**

**bad girl 61, ZyiareHellsing, Hee-Ho Master, bloodyrose, enjoy it, me, Kain129, Kaorilamb, Dragon0905, Stazy, FinalKingdomHearts, Yana5, thunder18, buterflypuss, Dracoessa, MiseryWolf97, grimreap114 thank you the reviews.**

**Few things I want to confirm guys, firstly this is not a harem story and if you want to see any particular pair (few are already set) please let me know, I will do what I can. And about the grammar part I told before one of the reason i am writing this is to improve my knowledge on English, few of my friends told me that they will help (I don't know when) with revising the first chapters, I will let you guys know about that.**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**_

.

.

.

.

"Thank you for letting Haku to stay with Naruto." Yamato said sincerely.

"They both seem to view each other as a family. Besides after all the hardships that kid went through, he deserves every bit of happiness he can get." Hiruzen said while smoking through his pipe, "I just hope Naruto forgives this old man for his incompetence to do anymore." Though he whispered the last part only for himself.

"What about them?" Yamato asked in a serious voice.

Hiruzen put his pipe down and thought about it for a while, "Do what Zabuza said, the girl knows Hyoton so she must be good in water element; teach her more in that particular area. The only person that may find out something about Haku is Danzo because of Sai, which might cause problems if we don't handle it appropriately. So make sure Haku doesn't use anything that she used on the last battle, if possible try to tell her not to use her senbons too much either. Her bloodline can't be kept secret forever but it is better if that part is told sometime later when she is more prepared." Hiruzen explained, sometimes he wondered if his elders were meant to hamper his work rather than help him, maybe he ought to find some replacement for them.

"Thank you, I will tell Haku about it. Also can we take a week off, Sandaime-sama? Haku has to adjust with our team first and it might take a while." Yamato pointed out.

"Sure, they need a break after a long A rank mission." Hiruzen agreed.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**WITH NARUTO**

"Naruto-kun, when was the last time you clean this place?" Haku sighed, everywhere it was the same. Even while traveling with Zabuza he would leave _everything _to her except the killing and maiming part.

Naruto laughed nervously while stroking his hair on the back, he was glad that Hokage let Haku to stay with him as he really needed some company at home. Sure, training with friends and sensei is fun but at the end when he returned home it reminded him of what he was missing. "Don't worry Haku-nee, I will clean this up in a jiffy. Shadow Clone jutsu!" Three clones popped into existence. "Alright guys go start cleaning the place, one of you go and get a futon but be sure to henge yourself." Naruto ordered out, the clones made a mock salute gesture and ran to do their parts.

"I will help Naruto-kun, I am used to this so don't worry." With that Haku started helping the clones but it was more like the clones were the ones who were helping. "By the way Naruto-kun, what was all the pranking the anbu about?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, me and my friend thought it would be good for my infiltration and sensing skills." Naruto replied looking rather embarrassed, but seeing Haku's confused face he knew that he had to elaborate further. "It is nothing dangerous and I don't go inside more restricted areas of anbu's bases. All I do is just to get inside anbus' bases without getting noticed and pranked them like coloring their cloths or switching the toilet signs, harmless pranks if I might add. It helps a lot and the best part is that _everyone _knows it is me but they don't have proof." Naruto finished while laughing trying to sound like an evil mastermind. "You wear orange and your hair color is blond and you are telling me that Konoha's Anbu can't capture you?" Haku deadpanned. "Ah, that is a trade secret my dear Haku-nee." Naruto replied while waving his index finger. He chuckled inwardly remembering how it all started.

Flashback

"_So after painting the Hokages' faces I was able to keep them off my ass for two whole hours until Iruka-sensei caught me." Naruto explained his last grand prank enthusiastically._

"_**It does sound quite amusing especially the fact that you were wearing all orange and still lasted that long.**__" Raiju chuckled. Naruto beamed up; from time to time both of them would just sit around and talk about themselves. Naruto really cherished these moments. "__**So when are you going to strike next?**__" Raiju asked smirking._

"_I wish I could but now that I am genin, it won't be a good idea." Naruto pouted._

_Raiju thought for a while, from what he learned after Naruto's stories that he was quite good at pranking and usually didn't get caught immediately; meaning he knew how to infiltrate and keep himself hidden for long time. Raiju grinned, the kid knew lots of good ninja skills but used them only for pranking and in real ninja missions he was like a brawler or more like a hot-headed fighter. Raiju looked at Naruto and thought for a minute, maybe he could use this._

"_**Why not keep pranking but target higher? It was quite a show before but now with the ninja skills and jutsus you have your pranking will be more amusing.**__" Raiju baited._

"_Really?" Naruto jumped up, he looked at Raiju with excited expecting eyes._

"_**Yes, continue pranking but don't do it often, plan it out and target high strong places like jonin lounge, anbu base; hmm, especially anbu base. BUT…**__" Raiju sternly said before Naruto could say anything, "__**change your attire fully, use your jutsus wisely, observe the place you are going to strike and make sure you left no evidence to trace the prank back to you. Wouldn't it be more fun if everyone knows who is doing the pranks but no way to catch him?**__" Raiju explained._

_Naruto's determined eyes answered everything._

_Raiju chuckled openly._

Flashback Ends

After that Naruto made a special getup and used it only when he pranked, it was a normal anbu attire but the flak jacket and metal arm guards were dark grey and it also had a hoodie to cover his head to hide his hair, he also used face mask to cover his whiskers and dark sunglass to hide his eyes. All in all it was the perfect getup for him to infiltrate any place, no one was able to catch him (except Iruka) when he used to wear the 'kill-me' orange jumpsuit, who the hell was going to catch him now that he wears the 'dark-knight' suit of his.

Naruto shook his head while chuckling.

"Anything I should know?" Haku said smiling.

"Nah, just remembered something funny." Naruto replied back.

"So I am to guess you use some 'super-awesome' jutsu to prank the anbu?" Haku smiled while ordering the clones to clean. "_I could get used to this_." She thought to herself.

"Heh, you are the one that has 'super-awesome' ice jutsu, the mirror of doom!" Naruto exaggerated.

"It is not that strong Naruto-kun," Haku giggled, "It is a B rank ice release area type jutsu. But you beat mine with yours, didn't you?" Haku pointed out. "What was that anyway?"

"Uhh that reminds me now that you will be on our team so I guess I should tell you that….." Naruto leaned in with serious face, Haku was taken aback by the gesture but she got serious and leaned in as well. "You are in a super awesome team filled with super epic members!" Naruto jumped cheering.

Haku looked at him and then facepalmed.

.

With the outside clone

.

The clone just bought a new futon and some other necessary stuff, _except cloths_, for Haku. After Naruto found out that just by using henge he can buy stuffs at a normal rate, he used it regularly even though it hurt a bit every time seeing how people viewed him. Suddenly the clone was pulled back from his thought by a voice.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun, how was your last mission?" Hinata asked in a gentle voice.

The clone looked at Hinata and lightened up, "Why not come and ask the boss? He would be pissed if he learns that I talked to you and you didn't come after that." The clone shivered a bit, a pissed of Naruto was someone no one should tread lightly if especially Hinata was involved. Prime example, Neji the arrogant fate-whipped bitch.

"Sure Na-Naruto-kun. By the way what are all those stuffs you are carrying?" Hinata asked.

"Umm, well you see…"

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**AFTER SOMETIME LATER**

"I wonder do you even clean your place at all?" Haku sighed when she put the last garbage bag out.

"Hey for my defense I always train so usually don't have enough time." Naruto defended himself.

"What would you do if any girl would want to come at your place?" Haku asked with a smirk.

Before Naruto could reply there was a knock on the door. "I am getting that." Saying that Haku went and opened the door to see Naruto's other clone with a girl, she had to admit to herself the girl was quite cute and beautiful but for some reason she looked a tad bit agitated. The clone went inside and dispelled himself. Moments later Naruto came out and brightened up, from the clones memory he learned that Hinata knew about what happened back at Wave, at least the summarized version; "Hey Hinata-chan. Glad you came, I was going to introduce Haku-nee to my friends anyway." Looking at Haku, he continued, "Haku-nee, this is Hinata-chan, a very close friend of mine." Hinata blushed after hearing Naruto's declaration but she moved a bit closer to Naruto and took a hold of his jacket lightly as if saying to Haku "MINE!" Haku chuckled at the whole ordeal but before she could talk to Hinata Naruto beamed up, "Awww, you want to hug me Hinata-chan?"

"Eh…eeeeeeeeeeep!.." Hinata squeaked when Naruto gave her a huge bear hug, "_Score_." Naruto thought to himself while tightening his hug and stroking her hair with his cheek. But his happy moment didn't last long as he felt some stinging feeling in his hand, he took a look to see that some senbons hit his bicep, he growled at Haku and tightened his hug with Hinata, "What the hell, Haku-nee?" Haku didn't say anything but pointed at Hinata. Naruto picked her up a bit to look at her face to see she fainted while steams were coming out from her ears. Naruto just sighed.

"Why don't you put the poor girl down?" Haku suggested although she was enjoying the drama.

"Ya ya, got it." Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and cradled her body tighter while went around the house to put her in his bed. "_He could have just put her down in the sofa, it was closer_." Haku just shook her head.

"Naruto-kun, go get some foods please and no clones." Haku suggested but it sounded more like an order.

"Why?" Naruto whined loudly.

"Because there is no _decent _food in here and your friend there might be hungry and I want to talk with her alone." Haku said firmly.

Naruto just grunted and went out mumbling.

"Now as for you." Haku went to the kitchen and started looking for some smelling salt.

.

After half an hour later

.

Naruto was seriously pissed; chances like this didn't come often, he knew he just couldn't go and hugged Hinata anytime he wanted but today he found an excuse to hug her and Haku had to ruin it. "She was so soft." Naruto giggled to himself, "Damn, control man. Control!" Well at least he could spend the whole day with her today. He wanted to run there but with all the food he was carrying he just jogged for now; he could use 'Shadow clone' but Yamato warned him not to use that too much on public places. He also got some cinnamon bun as an apology for Hinata. Maybe he could ask her to come and train with him and Haku, oh the possibilities. Unbeknownst to him, Sakura and Ino were talking in front of the same road; when Sakura saw Naruto, she just rolled her eyes and told Ino, "Here we go again; the baka is going to ask for another date." Ino just giggled a bit, "But you have to admit he looks a bit cooler now." Sakura looked at Ino with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey girls, how are you doing?" Naruto asked when he saw them but before he could say anymore Sakura put her hand, "No Naruto I am not going on a date with you even you buy sweet stuffs for me." Sakura said in an annoyed voice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Sorry Sakura, I didn't come to ask you out and this is not for you. Sheesh." Naruto replied back with an annoyed voice as well and just walked past them. The girls were dumbfounded. "Did Naruto just shove you aside Sakura?" Ino asked in a surprised tone.

Sakura didn't know what to say.

Naruto just kept grumbling all the way till he reached his apartment.

He opened his door only to hear some giggling, he put the stuffs and went to the kitchen to see Hinata and Haku were talking animatedly and giggling to themselves as if they were best friends. Hearing the sound both girls looked back to see the blond staring at them.

"Did you bring the food?" Haku asked.

Naruto looked at her, "How long was I out?"

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**NEXT DAY**

"Come on don't tell me you are still grumpy about yesterday." Haku said with a fake apologetic tone.

Naruto looked at her with narrow eyes and just grumbled some incoherent words. Right now they were in training ground fifteen waiting for their sensei. But the reason Naruto was _very_ pissed because yesterday after he reached home Hinata just talked to him for a few moment and went back to her place, she did say that she would come to train with them today but he knew something happened between her and Haku but when he asked all she said was that they had some girl talk that's all.

Haku smirked a bit. Yesterday after waking Hinata up with the help of the smelling salt, they did have a girl to girl talk but Naruto didn't need to know the subject of their discussion.

Flashback

"_So, let me get this straight; you don't want to ask Naruto-kun out because you are afraid he might reject you because you think he likes this other girl named Sakura." Haku summarized what they talked about for the last ten minutes, after they got the fact straight that Haku saw Naruto as a brother they got on well together._

"_Haku-san, I li-liked him for long time but just now he seemed to care for me as a really good friend and I know it might cross the line sometime in the future but I don't w-want to push it for now." Hinata replied dejectedly._

"_The way he was feeling you up told me otherwise." Haku thought to herself, "You know he cares for you a lot right?" Seeing Hinata nodding her head slightly, Haku continued, "So why don't you make sure he is the one to ask you out first?" Haku grinned._

_Hinata snapped her head towards her, "W-What? H-How?" _

_Haku laughed, "All you got to do is….."_

Flashback Ends

They decided that Hinata would play 'hard-to-get' with Naruto until he cracks and knowing him he would just flatly ask her out. Haku looked at Naruto who was torturing a leaf with a kunai, "_By the looks of it I will be surprise if he can survive this till the end of the week_." Haku thought to herself.

After five minutes later, Yamato came who just looked questionably at Naruto then at Haku who just shrugged. Yamato coughed to get Naruto's attention which did. "Now once again, welcome to 'The Backup Team' Haku. Usually we as a genin team tend to do D rank missions and sometimes C rank mission but after the unfortunate mishap on our last C rank mission," Haku blushed slightly, "Sandaime-sama thought that we could use a break to take a rest as well as to work on our team formation." Hearing that Naruto's mood brightened a bit, "So it is for the best if we should start early; but first of all Haku, you need to follow some precautions for your own safety if I must say." Haku was confused but nodded her head anyway. "First you can't use your bloodline for the time being like Zabuza said, at least not out in the open; don't worry it is not like in Kiri; just some safety measures against some dangerous people." Haku released a breath of relief. "For now you have to rely on your water release which I will supervise to make it stronger and unless it is an emergency situation do not use your bloodline or your needles so that no one can trace them back to the masked nin you used to be. If you want to train your ice release tell me beforehand so we could go to more _secluded _place for that." Yamato explained.

"Ya, welcome to one of the most awesome team ever." Naruto said while feeling a bit better, moping the floor around wouldn't do any good for him, he would just try to spend more time with her now that he had a break. Seeing Haku didn't take him seriously, he pouted, "Really, we are an awesome team. Yamato-sensei can I tell her?" Yamato laughed a bit and nodded, "Haku-nee, Yamato sensei got wood release bloodline, you got ice release bloodline and last but not least I got the best, the storm release." Haku's eye became as wide as a dinner plate, every one of her team had a bloodline and all of those were rare elemental ones as well.

"Uhh, that reminds me; here Naruto your swords. I bought new ones because the old ones are beyond repairing, please try to take care of these." Yamato rubbed his forehead. "Hey it is not my fault that my jutsu is awesome." Naruto snorted.

"Wait when were your swords broken?" Haku asked confusedly.

"Oh that, it was when I used the jutsu to beat your horror mirror." Naruto said idly.

"What was that anyway?" Haku remembered that jutsu too well but she didn't quite get what the jutsu was. "Simple actually, I combined my kenjutsu technique with storm release; I pump my swords with lightning chakra and then at the last moment I use a kenjutsu technique and release a water wave which while passing through my lightning charged swords combines with the lightning and creates a dense thunder based energy beam. Cool, isn't it?" Naruto explained gleefully.

"I would say it is a high A rank jutsu with _lots _of drawbacks." Yamato gave his opinion as well.

"Hey not my fault, if the swords were high quality I can just pump up lightning chakra fast instead of doing it slowly so the swords don't explode in my face. And you know I can throw that jutsu few times within a short span of time." Naruto pouted. Yamato just waved him off.

"Wow, it really is an amazing jutsu. No wonder it beat my demonic mirror because it was only high B rank." Haku stated her opinion.

"Enough with the small talks for now guys, we should start training fast. We got a break for one week and each day of the week I will come and train you guys till noon or afternoon, what are you going to do after that is all up to you but if you need my help after the timeline feel free to ask me." Both of his genin nodded, he smiled at that, "Ok, for now Naruto you know what you have to do?"

"Yes I learned that this lightning exercise is not about getting more experience, it is more about concentration so I will do it myself rather than using the clones." Yamato smirked hearing that. "But I will make some clones so that they can do the first level of water release exercise."

Yamato nodded, "OK I will make one shadow clone that will go with you. You need to be in a quiet place to concentrate on your exercise. Rest of your clones will follow me and Haku, both of us will be training near the waterfall moreover I need to tell Haku about our codes and team tactics. And also," looking at Haku he continued, "I will need to evaluate your skills myself to see where you stand."

"Hai sensei." Haku replied with a serious tone as well, Zabuza gave her another chance; she would make him proud.

"All right let's begin."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

The time to keep the light going increased by two minutes, so now for full seven minutes Naruto can balance his lightning chakra perfectly. He smirked seeing his own accomplishment and went back to meet his other teammates with Yamato's clone. His smirk widened when he saw Hinata was there and by the looks of it she just arrived.

"Hey Hinata-chan, how are you doing?" Naruto practically flew through the battlefield and came close to Hinata.

Hinata blushed seeing Naruto's eagerness to meet her, "H-Hello Naruto-kun, I am doing fine. You look tired."

A bulb just lit on Naruto's head, "Ya I kinda am, so want to come and grab lunch together?"

"Don't worry about that," Haku came smirking, when she saw both of them she asked Yamato if they could take a break for now, "I made lunch for today, we can all share, right Yamato-sensei?" Yamato not getting what was going on replied back, "Ya sure we all can have lunch here." Naruto hit the ground face first. Seeing that Haku's smirk widened and Hinata giggled inwardly.

Yamato just looked at all of them confusedly, "Did I miss something?"

.

.

.

**Done, I am trying to add a bit of comedy to make the story interesting, the next chapter I will try to add NaruHina fluffy moments but not sure if I can pull it through properly.**

**Till next time guys.**


	11. Chapter 11: Chasing after the moon

**Hello there everyone, firstly thanks for all the support for the story, it is really inspiring**

**I tried to put some humor in this chapter, hope you like it.**

******Also I would like to mention that very soon I will start working on revising the first chapters to make them more enjoyable and error-free, I won't change the main contain but I could use some help with the revision, while reading if anything particular stands out (ex: grammar, choice of words, style-of-writing anything) just pm me or leave a comment about it. I would appreciate the help. ******

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**_

.

.

.

.

_Fire everywhere, burning everything._

_I hear people screaming not for help but for their loved ones to abandon them._

_And yet their beloveds are ignoring the pleas and trying to save them; _

_While dying with them._

_No one is going to be spared, not the kids, not the mothers or the olds._

_It is a genocide._

_I see one person came to me running and telling me something._

_What is he saying?_

I opened my eyes, "Same dream, huh?"

I got up and took the object of my salvation.

"Three more years." I whispered to no one.

There are lots of things that needed to be done.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**Haku's PoV**

After that fateful day I thought my life was over, I lived on the streets while trying to survive by any way I could. I thought I would meet my end like a street animal but it all changed when I took his hand, even though he told me that he viewed me nothing but a 'weapon' I was able to see through his mask, he treated me more than that. And when i thought my life wouldn't get any better he gave me another chance to live my life like a normal Shinobi. I would never forget his kindness nor would I hesitate to return the favor when the time calls.

My new home in Konoha is great, I am in a, how should I put it, 'super awesome' team. I am paired with Naruto who acts like a reckless kid wanting to be pampered and praised; I wonder if this is how it feels to have an energetic younger brother. We are going along just fine and our sensei is great but the best part is both of them have bloodline, not because of the power but because of the fact that I may be able to bond with them in some way that I couldn't do it with my foster father. But according to Yamato-sensei I should not reveal my bloodline for the time being, but to tell the truth this current condition is more favorable to me. I always relied heavily on my ice release so now I can start fresh and while at it I may be able to pick up some new areas that I am good at. But for the past few days, Yamato-sensei is training me on my water release, even though I am good at it; everyone knows there is always room for improvement.

The last few days of the break, Naruto and me constantly train from morning till afternoon sometimes stretching the time to evening, Hinata joins us most of the time at late noon. Seriously Naruto should just ask out the poor girl. Well now that she is playing 'hard to get' game like I suggested, Naruto is becoming more reckless and restless, serves him right. He shouldn't take her kindness and caring for granted. Recently he introduced me to his other friends and his classmates; they all seem to be good people, most of them at least. Ino and Sakura are more like fangirls than kunoichi; they should act more like Tenten and Hinata who take their profession quite seriously. Lee is, how to put it, too energetic whereas Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji could use some of his spirit, but from what I can tell that if Shikamaru really wants he can give me a run for my money, that boy is too observant. I don't need to know Kiba for too long cause from the way I see he is a pervert and the look he gives to Hinata sometimes and the one he receives from Naruto told me that he won't live long enough unless he changes his attitude. Sai, Neji and Sasuke does not seem good hearted people but I can feel that they have all suffered in their early childhood which twisted their thoughts and ideals, but I should be a bit more wary of the sharingan-wielder as he seemed to observe me rather closely, let's just hope it is not for what I think it is.

But all in all I think I can get use to this new life.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**Naruto's PoV**

When was the last time I came here physically? Long time maybe but have to admit, the scenery in my mindscape looks better than the real place. Not that I don't like the clear sky on the contrary from time to time the cloudless night sky was better than a stormy one. "Hey Raiju-san, can you give me some advice?"

"**If it is about your love life, you have to figure that out by yourself, brat?**" Raiju chuckled lightly.

I smiled hearing that but it was a hollow one. There was one thing I usually do when I had enough time that was to send my clones around the village and henged themselves to blend into the crowd and dug up the latest gossips or rumors to keep up with what was going on, but now i wished i hadn't done that. What my clones learned was the next chunin exam would be held in Konoha which was only few months away. But what really caught my attention was that Team eight did their first C rank mission where they had to escort a merchant back to the capital but when they reached there some problems occurred and team eight stepped in, normally it would be a good thing but after the incident Hinata caught some noble's good grace and the words of that reached the village. Now she was truly treated as 'The Princess of Konoha'. Now that was not the worst part, I even heard there were lots of requests to ask for permission to court her officially and all of them were from high places. And lately for some reason it felt like if I wouldn't act fast she would just slip away. When did it happen I don't know, but what I did know that I had fallen for her and it was not like Sakura, it was not just a simple crush. I looked at the moon; it resembled her so much that it was frightening, so close yet so far.

"I don't know, maybe I am scared. Honestly saying I know what I should do but for some reason I can't take the next step. She is like a princess, Raiju-san and I am…."

"**A warrior with an unbreakable will and a fearless spirit who is blessed by the mighty Raijin himself and contains two powerful beings inside him, that's who you are Naruto; someone who doesn't take **_**shit**_** from anyone and follows his **_**heart**_**." **Raiju bellowed in a thunderous voice.

I was taken aback; my mind was shaken to it's core by the sheer power of Raiju's voice. I chuckled and slowly it turned out to a full blown laughter. Really what was I thinking, I knew I was way out of her league but that didn't mean it would stop me, whenever anything like that mattered to me in any way. I stood up and looked at the clear cloudless sky, the moon was shining in its all glory and somehow I felt courage build up in myself. "Watch out my Tsukihime I am going to win your heart and I ain't backing down from that no matter what. BELIEVE IT!" I shouted loudly declaring my determination to the moon.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**NEXT DAY**

Naruto stopped doing his lightning element training from few days, with his troubled mind it was hard to concentrate his lightning chakra so for now he was fully concentrating on his water elemental training and so far it was going good but rather slowly. Right now he and Haku were doing light spar, even though Haku had more experience but as usual Naruto was cornering her with his bottomless stamina.

"Stop, that's enough." Yamato ordered his students. Every once in a while he re-evaluated his students to make sure they know their weakness and strength and train accordingly.

"Haku, you need to build up your stamina; you are fast and precise but the longer the fight goes on your performance diminishes faster than I thought. For now keep on training on physical exercises to fight longer. Your water release is better than I thought so stick to taijutsu training." Yamato suggested, seeing Haku acknowledging that he moved to Naruto.

"Now as for you Naruto, I don't know what is wrong but you are not your usual self; if something is bothering you, I am willing to listen." Yamato offered, something was definitely wrong but the question was what.

"Nah, don't worry sensei. I will take care of it myself." Naruto said with a cheeky grin but his nervous eyes didn't fool Yamato. But knowing the kid, he knew it was better to let him solve his troubles by himself. "Ok, if that's the case I will hold onto your training report for now and tell you when you are feeling better. Guess this is the end for today's training, see you all." With that Yamato left via shunshin.

"Now all I have to do is to wait." Naruto thought to himself, every day Hinata would come to train with them after doing mission or rather chores with her team and good thing her sensei was ok with that for now. Naruto sighed and sat down leaning on a tree.

.

Few Hours Later

.

Hinata and Haku were training together on their taijutsu, for Hinata she was using gentle fist but more flexible way and she wasn't using her chakra just simple taijutsu to increase the power of the strikes as well as to increase her battle stamina and the same could be said for Haku. Naruto told them that he was fine training alone but in truth he was just waiting for Hinata to finish her training. And seeing that she was done, he rushed to her.

"Yo Hinata-chan, you did great." Naruto smiled forcedly, he was never been so nervous in his life.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled brightly but her eyes showed concern for him, he knew he can't hide against those all-seeing beautiful eyes.

"A-Are you free t-tomorrow, Hinata-chan?" Naruto cursed himself for his blunder.

Hinata looked at her crush confusedly, he was probably going to ask her to train as usual but why was he nervous, "Yes I am Naruto-kun, is it about training?"

"N-No, not training. I was w-wondering if you would l-like to I mean if you are free we can h-hang out together." Naruto almost bit his tongue.

Hinata just tilted her head cutely, Haku was seeing all these from a bit far away, and she was having hard time to contain her laughter; how ironic it was that the confident boy was now sluttering and asking the girl for a date while the shy girl was being oblivious to it. "Yup too damn funny."

"Like usual right, Naruto-kun?" Hinata implored, she had no clue what was going on; how could she, every time Naruto would ask the same way to train with her or just to grab lunch.

" Imeanwillyougooutwithmeeeeh." Naruto spoke so fast that he bit his tongue.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, Haku thought it was best if she interfered otherwise the conversation would go nowhere. "Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun was asking if he could take you out on a date. Isn't that right Naruto-kun?" Haku said sweetly but her smirking was obvious, Naruto just glared at her but looked at Hinata and nodded.

"Sure Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling but with her eyes closed.

"OH YEEES! TOMORROW AT NINE, MEET YOU AT ICHIRAKU'S." with that Naruto bolted, he had lots of planning to do.

Haku laughed a bit and mentally praised herself; Naruto didn't last the week just like she thought. Well, guess the 'hard to get' plan was successful.

"See Hinata-chan, I told you he would be the first one to come at you if you follow the strategy. So girl, what is your plan?" Haku asked Hinata cheerfully but didn't receive any reply. She looked at Hinata to see she was still standing and smiling while making no motion of moving at all. "Hinata," Haku went close to see what was wrong, "Hinata what's wrong? Why…OH SHIT! HINATA! SHE ISN'T BREATHING!..."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**NEXT MORNING AT 7**

Naruto checked, double-checked, triple-checked the list of what he needed to do to make sure he didn't mess up the chance he finally got. Last night he went to bed early, well he had to make a shadow clone to knock himself out cause he couldn't sleep being so nervous, but before that he made few shadow clones and for some time they read few great dating books 'Dating Guide for Noobs', 'How to woo your girlfriend', 'Icha Icha series: Gotta catch'em all' and 'Icha Icha series: Capturing a young maiden's heart'. Now packed with all the wonderful and dirty….*cough* useful memory he knew what he had to do but despite that he couldn't help but be nervous. Suddenly few clones came in and mock-saluted him. "Alright, place for date – check, gifts – check, flowers – check, and self-dress up" looks at himself, "check I guess. Ok guys you know what you have to do and do it fast and appropriately." He ordered his clones.

"Ready or not here I come, my Tsukihime."

.

For the first date, go to the meeting place an hour early.

.

So taking the advice from the books he reached Ichiraku's place at eight sharp. He was nervous to boot and why wouldn't he be? He asked the 'Princess of Konoha' to a date and he knew no matter how much he screwed up, Hinata wouldn't get mad. "What if..." Naruto thought process stopped when he saw Hinata coming and he didn't even had to wait more than ten minutes.

Hinata was wearing a short sleeve amethyst shirt and the top part was open enough to show her gifts from her mother but only the idea of them but not enough to broadcast them. She was wearing a medium length white skirt that stopped at her knees with blue flowers decorating the skirt. The skirt itself was also slit on two sides of her legs all the way up to just before hitting her thighs showing her thin pair of light blue shorts which she wore underneath. The skirts revealed some of her legs while highlighting her curves showing she had the figure that most girls would die for to have.

Naruto was stunned, he knew he had to greet and compliment her but his brain took the perfect time to shut down itself. Hinata giggled seeing Naruto's expression as his face said it all of what he was thinking about her, she blushed prettily when she saw that with a wide mouth and a crimson face, Naruto was checking her out rather openly; but she got to admit Naruto was looking quite good himself as he was wearing a long sleeve red shirt with hat the ends of each sleeve and at the bottom of the shirt was black flames, the shirt itself was buttoned up but few were unbuttoned from the top down showing Naruto's net shirt and revealing his firm chest with lean muscle. His pants were black with red flames at the top of the pants and at the bottoms of each pants leg. Both his pants and shirt were light enough and thin enough to not be skin tight but also to allow mobility.

"Good morning, Na-Naruto-kun; you are looking great today." Hinata said meekly.

"Ah, u-umm," Naruto shouted in his mind, _"Brain! WORK!"_ "You looking hot too and good morning." _"FUUUUUUCK!" _Naruto wanted to bang his head meanwhile Hinata was doing her best not to laugh, to her it was so cute of Naruto, to see that she could do so much to ever so confident Naruto was a boost to her self-confidence. Even Haku sent a letter in the early morning saying what Naruto did last night; she didn't say anything about the plan itself only his nervous breakdown. _"I can still manage to save this date_." Naruto panicky thought.

Compliment the girl's looks – messed up, moving on

Naruto snapped his finger and suddenly Hinata found herself surrounded by Naruto's shadow clones but the amazing part was all of them were kneeling while holding up various kinds of flowers, from lavender lisianthus to lavender roses; she even spotted some beautiful red hibiscus as well. From bystanders' point of view that was one of the best romantic scenes they had seen, some even 'awwed' at them forgetting who was doing the deed. Hinata blushed fiercely, "Th-thank you, Na-Naruto-kun. T-They are beautiful." Naruto took one lavender rose and put it in Hinata's hair, in his mind he was trying to remember what that particular flower symbolized but nothing came out; "_Damn, what to do? AHH! Maybe that part from 'Icha Icha series: Gotta catch'em all' will work.",_ "Don't worry Hina-hime, they don't even hold a candle against your beauty." Naruto said cheekily while winking at her. Hinata had to do her best not to faint but her blush increased fiercely and she had to look down to avoid Naruto's intensive gaze.

Giver her flower of her liking and be passionate about it. Pulled out perfectly.

For the place of the date it was quite hard to find a decent one as most of the restaurants would be harsh to him at least which would most likely ruin the date, that's where 'Icha Icha series: Capture a young maiden's heart' helped him out by telling him that sometimes having an outside picnic for a date could replace the most exquisite restaurants if one knew where to have the picnic and luckily for him he knew. Academy had a private training ground, a beautiful field with waterfall and it was the best place for taking Hinata there cause from what she told him before she really liked the place when she was a student, what he didn't know was that she liked the place because Naruto used to train there most of the time. But the problem was once in every few weeks one class would go and train there being supervised by a teacher and ominously for him their date collided, but lady luck smiled at him on the next part as this time the supervising teacher was Iruka although Iruka didn't wanted to give him the field without a good reason so he had to resort to make a deal with the devil, who gladly _took care_ of the problem.

Now he has the beautiful training field all to himself.

"Open your eyes, Hinata-chan." Hinata opened her eyes only to get shocked to see the amazing place, the training ground was filled with different kinds of purple to blue flowers and in the middle there was a wooden table with bench which was also nicely decorated, beside it stood another Naruto who wore a pure white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a black apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals. (Neji's outfit from Shippuden) Hinata pinched herself to see if she was dreaming or not because the place looks exactly like one of her dreams.

"Come on, Hinata chan; let's enjoy ourselves."

For eating take her to a beautiful place. Mission accomplished.

For Hinata it was one of the best moment in her life, Naruto was treating her with utmost care and respect although it was quite funny to watch him try to act poetic one moment and next he was very passionate. But the best parts were the times when he was making mistakes even if it was a small one he was acting as if it was the end of Konoha. Especially when the waiter-Naruto would stumble with words as he was trying his best to mimic the high-class restaurant's waiters, the real Naruto would glare daggers at him, "_Cute!_" All these moments helped her to make up her mind, if Naruto asks her to be his girlfriend at the end of the date she would gladly accept if she didn't faint first. She was well aware of her newfound status in the village and all the proposals she was getting but she could care less about any of those. _"My life, my choice."_ she thought with determination.

After the wonderful lunch, they went around Konoha to relax and have fun; Hinata let Naruto take her wherever he wanted after seeing his determined look. They went to a dancing hall to dance there only to find out that Hinata was almost like a professional dancer while Naruto was dancing like he had a cockroach under his shirt.

Take her to dancing and show how good you are. Fucked up.

After that, Naruto took Hinata to his favorite place, top of the Hokage monument. She enjoyed it very much; at least that's what her expression felt like to Naruto. "Hinata-chan, can you close your eyes." Hinata smiled and did as told; she felt something was being put around her neck, "Open them." Hinata opened to see a gorgeous and expensive looking sliver colored necklace with Uzumaki's symbol on it, it was round and was quite well-crafted, it looked like it was one of a kind, there are some symbols behind it but it was very faint.

"Naruto-kun, what is this?" Hinata asked in a very surprised voice.

"I got it in my last mission, after I researched a bit, i found out that it belonged to the Uzumaki clan, I didn't find much but I found something interesting; the back symbol indicates protection so I want you to have it." Naruto replied sincerely. Hinata smiled genuinely and mustered up all her courage to do one thing she thought she could never do so easily, she kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto's brain gloriously shut down once again.

Take her to a nice place and give her a beautiful gift. SCORE!

Last on the list was to walk her home, he checked it making sure Hinata didn't see that and started walking with her, but unbeknownst to him, Hinata activated her byakugan at one point and had hard time holding in her giggle when she saw what Naruto had with him; 'A checklist to have a perfect date'._ "So cute!" _ Hinata giggled to herself.

But the last nerve-wrecking hardest part was coming. "This is it, do or die." Naruto was shaking his head while chanting it out aloud without knowing, Hinata smiled softly hearing his chanting, who knew Naruto would be more nervous than her.

"Hinata-chan, I hope you enjoyed the date." Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes I did, it was one of the best day of my life." Hinata smiled warmly while directly looking at her crush's eyes, today was a great day for boosting her self-confidence.

"_GO FOR IT, SPILL IT."_

"Hinata-chan, I am not good with beating around the subject, we both know I am not that smart. So I will ask you directly," Naruto sharply took a long breath, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes I will." Hinata answered while small tears were forming in her eyes.

"*sigh* I understand that you don't want to, so can we st…..WAIT WHAT?" Naruto was speaking in a dejected voice until Hinata's word finally registered into his mind.

"You want to be my girlfriend." Hinata nodded happily, "As in like couple, lover that kind of girlfriend." Hinata blushed heavily but she still smiled and nodded once again.

One second

Two second

Three second

Four second

Five Second

Naruto jumped around and started dancing like a drunken monkey, he stopped only to hug Hinata and started spinning her around, Hinata's laughter could be heard from far away.

"_Best day ever." _Both of them thought happily to themselves.

.

.

.

**OMAKE (First time)**

DEAL WITH THE DEVIL

"Damn it Iruka-sensei, why couldn't you give me the field just for tomorrow? I need it more than those pesky brats. Gaah! Don't blame me for this sensei; you are the one who bought this upon yourself." Naruto grumbled out while standing behind _the_ door. "No going back." Steeling his resolve he knocked the door.

The door opened after a while, "Well, well. Look who we have here, the one and only king of prankster, so what are you doing here brat?"

"I need your help and I know you will like it." With that Naruto sealed the deal with the demon.

.

After an hour

.

Iruka came out from the shower but a subtle noise warned him that he was not alone; he took out a hidden kunai under the carpet and went to his bedroom to see an anbu was doing something but he couldn't see what he was doing nor his mask as his back was facing him.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Before Iruka could do or say anything anymore the person went 'poof' revealing that he was nothing but a shadow clone, but something in his bed caught his eye, a scroll? He went to check it but the moment he picked it up it transformed and to his horror it was a pink panty.

"Ho ho ho, caught red-handed, ey Iruka-chan." a cheerful voice called him out from behind.

Iruka mechanically looked back slowly to see a very _very _happy Anko standing there, "All these times you were rejecting my advances and here you are now stealing my panties; hmm, I wonder why? I hope you are prepared for a little _punishment_." Anko said licking her lips while eyeing Iruka hungrily. Iruka started to think faster than a Nara could, he was in his bedroom with wearing only a towel while holding Anko's panty and the said girl was giving off a _very _bad predatory kind of vibe, after analyzing the situation, in less than half a minute he came up with hundreds of ways to get out from this mess although none of them could reassure his safety heck he would be lucky if he could pull even one of them properly, he started to back down slowly.

"Anko-san, please listen to me. This isn't what it looks like, I was framed. There was…why are you undressing!...Listen damn it! WAIT! PUT THAT BACK ON!...STOP PULLING MY TOWEL!...BAD ANKO! BAD ANKO!...WAIT….HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

A bit far away from the suspected crime scene, our hero was standing with a sad face.

"I am sorry Iruka-sensei, I will never forget your heroic sacrifice but know this, when I become the Hokage I will put your name on the Hero's memorial stone. You shall not be forgotten…..…Ah who am I kidding, he is going to thank me later anyway."

.

.

.

**Done, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

_****Special Thanks to:**_**Toshiro of the Eternal Dream**** for helping me with this chapter (especially with the dating cloths), I really appreciated it.****

**Till next time guys.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Hunt for a treasure

**What's up everyone, it is very flattering to know that you guys really liked the last chapter, after reading the reviews I decided that I will try to put Omake every now and then if I have time.**

**Now onto the story**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**_

.

.

.

.

"Hyoton: Frozen needles of death."

"Dense Shadow clone jutsu."

Two shadow clones appeared in front of the hundred charging frozen needles just in time for Naruto to escape Haku's range. "Damn almost had her in the close range fight, she is getting better at ice style, and here she said she does not train on ice style that much." Naruto thought while he jumped back further. "If Naruto-kun wants to finish this fight he _has _to come closer, and that's when I will beat him." Haku thought while readying more needles.

"Time to go all out." Naruto shouted, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." Hundreds of clone came out in the clearing and all charged towards Haku. Seeing the waves of clones coming at her, she started making the hand signs while jumping back; she waited a bit and smiled, "All in place." Pumping up her chakra, she smirked, "Hyoton: Certain kill ice spears." Suddenly lots of giant ice spikes came from underneath and destroyed a good amount of clones; Haku release a breath of relief but it was short lived when she heard, "Uzumaki Style: Flash Clone Step." To her shock Naruto was now holding his blade to her neck, "Crafty move, isn't it Haku-nee?" "Not crafty enough." The moment she said that the part of the blade that was touching her skin froze and before he could do anything Haku moved closer and _exploded _into snow parts which fell fully on Naruto half-freezing him. "W-Wha….i-i-is…t-t-this?" Naruto said with chattering teeth.

"Hyoton: Ice clone and Hyoton: Showering snow. The last one me and Yamato sensei came up together to capture a weakened enemy by freezing them albeit not completely." Haku replied calmly while coming out from behind a tree. She moved in closer to Naruto but that sealed her fate, "Storm Release: Laser Circus." One energy beam came and struck in front of Haku, seeing the aftereffect of the attack Yamato came and shouted, "Stop, it's over. Naruto wins." Haku just shook her head, if that attack hit her she would be on the way to hospital. And as usual Naruto started cheering for his own victory, "Yahoo! That makes two wins and one loss." "Could have won if I knew you mastered that move." Haku pouted. "Ya but you said you are not gonna train on ice release that much, but all I can see you is using new ice release jutus every time." Naruto said accusingly.

Yamato was pleased to see their progress, after last week's break they started their usual D rank mission which now they did them solo, but after that they would do their training although sometimes they had all-out sparring. And every spar each of them would come up with different tactics to outdo other, Naruto knew from his first win that if he could bring Haku into close range, the fight was his but because he let the win got to his head he lost the second one but the third one was most interesting; he brought Haku into a close range fight but when things started looking bad for Haku she used frozen needle jutsu to put some distance between them, ice version of her water needle. Moving into safe place Naruto used shadow clone army but was wiped out by the same move that beat him last time but interesting thing was Naruto's clone acted as a line that connected him through his place to Haku and he used kawarimi on them and moved closer to Haku really fast and in a zigzag way. Although this time Haku caught him off-guard with two of her new Hyoton moves but the one she caught was a shadow clone, even he didn't see when Naruto switched with the clone.

"Nice fight you guys, the way you fight and think ahead makes me believe that you are already on chunin level _but _only in combat, there is more you need to learn." Yamato lightened the mood, and then he asked Naruto, "When did you switch with the clone Naruto? Even I didn't see that." Naruto smiled brightly, "I didn't switch because from the beginning I wasn't the one who went in with clone step it was another dense clone." Yamato just laughed, most unpredictable ninja indeed.

"What is a dense clone, Naruto-kun?" Haku asked.

"It is one of my own original moves, an improvised version of Shadow clone. I pump up Shadow clone with lots of chakra; if I stabilize the chakra it is dense version that can withstand a good few solid hits but will dispel automatically after some uncertain amount of time and if I don't stabilize the chakra it will become an explosion version which will do you know what." Naruto laughed.

"Well guess you guys are ready for another C rank mission." Yamato smiled knowing they had enough team training; the reaction was a cheering Naruto and a smiling Haku.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**NEXT DAY HOKAGE TOWER**

"So you think they are ready for another joint C rank mission?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Yes, their team work and performance were more than satisfactory." Yamato eagerly replied back.

"Ok, we have one rookie team that will do a C rank mission, they were already briefed but I will give you the mission parameter; check with their team, I think they might be going to the BBQ place with the client." Hiruzen eyed Naruto, he wondered if he would be able to see him smile in front of him again.

"Will do; alright team, move out." Yamato ordered.

.

BBQ place

.

"Hello Kurenai san." Yamato politely greeted their partnered team.

"_Hell Ya!"_ Naruto jumped with joy inwardly but didn't show anything outside except grinning wildly. "Guess you guys will be our partner in this mission. Nice knowing we have a good _backup_." Kurenai laughed, the declaration had different reaction from the genins, Naruto's face-splitting grin told everything, Haku was glad that her first official C rank mission with someone she knew, Kiba looked pissed for some reason, Hinata was ecstatic that her second C rank mission would be with her boyfriend and Shino was, being Shino. "So, where is the client?" Yamato asked.

"He should be here any minute; ah, there he is." Kurenai pointed at an old man.

Everyone looked to see an old man came there walking with a cane; he was wearing a silver shirt, with a light black colored robe over the top of it covering slightly below from his knee, to just over his left shoulder. The robe concealed his left side of the upper body but from the outline anyone can see he was missing his left hand.

"Hello everyone, I am guessing you are my treasure retrieval team." The old man joked.

"Treasure?!" was the only thought that went around all the genins' heads.

"Everyone meet Karashi, he is the client for this mission and as he just said we are to retrieve his belonging which was recently stolen by bandits." Kurenai informed everyone.

"So sensei we are going to look for some treasure?" Kiba asked enthusiastically.

"I said _my_ treasure so I am not sure that the object would hold same value to you guys but it is very important to me." Karashi corrected Kiba.

"Like Karashi said, it is an important object to him so we have to track down the bandits and make sure that he gets his _treasure_ back to him safely. " Kurenai summarized their mission.

"Ok guys, for now go and pack your stuffs; we will be leaving early in the morning." Yamato ordered everyone.

"Yo Hinata, want to….." Before Kiba could even finish out of nowhere a cat came and hissed at Akamaru after which it bolted leaving the dog hot on it's tail, giving Kiba no other choice but to follow after them.

"Now with the nuisance being taken care of, Hina-chan let me walk you to your house." Naruto asked his girlfriend politely. Hinata blushed hotly, she requested Naruto to keep their relationship secret for now because she was afraid that if her clan found out they might cause troubles for Naruto although Naruto reluctantly agreed, his behavior showed otherwise. He would openly _try_ to flirt with her which she found cute, would give her flowers and presents occasionally that showed his sweet side and would lash out at anyone who would try to approach at her romantically which worried her. "_Well, I guess that's what makes him very special."_ Hinata squeaked inwardly.

Only four people knows of their relationship, three being told by them, Haku, Yamato and Kurenai while the last one cause of his observant eyes, Hiashi. For Hiashi, he knew of his daughter's crush and so few months back when they started training together he had a feeling that things might escalate in near future but he didn't wanted it to be this soon, for now he would tolerate their relationship as this was having a huge positive impact on Hinata's life, both physically and mentally. "That boy has to have a man to man talk with me sometime soon." That was the only thought that was going through Hiashi's head right now.

.

With Naruto

.

"Hinata-chan, how is your gentle fist project going?" Naruto asked Hinata remembering her wish to create her own style.

"Not that good, I combined some of the snake style movements to make mine more flexible but I feel like it is not enough." Hinata said dejectedly, Anko did show her some of the basic snake styles but she couldn't combine everything with gentle fist cause both style being so different from one another.

"Ya about that, Hinata-chan; here take this." Naruto gave her a scroll, "I found it at Wave as well, first I thought it was a taijutsu scroll after taking a peek but it is not; it is for some kind of dance moves I think, fan or cloth dance or something like that. I thought it might help you." Naruto explained sheepishly.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled, taking the scroll she opened it to take a look; she might not be a professional dancer though she was taught basic dancing but she really enjoyed dancing and she could tell from looking at some moves that this was not a normal regular kind of dancing, the dance moves needed perfect balance while for the successive execution one had to be a far too flexible; this was what she needed. Looking around see saw if the coast was clear, than to express her thanks, she kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto went rigid for a while, then start dancing like a monkey.

"_SCORE!"_

"_Cute!" _

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING**

Naruto was on cloud nine, why? He and Hinata decided to come early to have some alone time together, after Hinata kissed, on the cheeks, and hugged him for some time to show that how much she appreciated his latest present, she told him that that scroll had what she needed to improve her gentle fist further; the scroll was about an exotic kind of dancing that was deemed to be lost, dance of the mermaids. Normally people would ask how some dancing moves could be useful to an assault fighting style; well, Naruto did ask Hinata; she explained that those dancing moves required one to be perfectly flexible and also gave some training tips of how to increase one's flexibility. Higher level of the dancing moves even needed some chakra control to have proper balance between speed and flexibility. She already formed some moves combining gentle fist, water manipulation, snake style and dance of the mermaid; all that was left was to create and master them. And the best part was that it had been only one day since she got the scroll and she already got so many ideas; she just couldn't wait to start on them. So it was perfectly sensible for her to show Naruto just how much she cherished it, well she did her best considering her shyness but by the looks of it Naruto _enjoyed_ it very much. _"Note to self, bring in more ninja scrolls as a present." _Naruto mentally made a note about it.

.

After a while

.

Haku and Yamato came first and was followed by the rest of the group.

"So guys, here are the picture of the object," Yamato handed pictures to all the genins, "It is a silver colored metal box with a star symbol engraved on the top. As far we know the bandits that raided the place was last seen around Kinzan town, so our first stop is that place and from there we have to track down the bandits and retrieve the item, clear?" Kurenai summarized their mission.

Everyone nodded.

"Well then, let's move out." Yamato ordered.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**KINZAN TOWN**

Luckily for them no problems occurred on their journey to the town; they reached there after few hours.

"All right guys, everyone will be split into groups and will be given assignments." Yamato told the teams.

"Shino and Kiba will go and recon the area for any bandits but DO NOT engage them if you find any, Haku and me will go talk to the chief of this town, Yamato will be looking for a hotel while Naruto and Hinata will be gathering information from inside the village. We will be meeting here in the town center." Kurenai laid out the formation.

The reactions were the same as expected but before any could cheer or voice their opinion Yamato butted in, "No time to disagree guys, you heard the lady, move out and by the way, I will be leaving a shadow clone here so if you need anything ask the clone. Now go." Yamato said leaving no room for any arguments.

.

With Hinata and Naruto

.

"So we have to gather information inside the village?" Naruto asked while grinning mischievously which was never a good sign, Hinata nodded but she knew something was coming. "You know Hinata-chan we can rest and chill for a while before we start." Naruto said cheekily making Hinata blush. "Naruto-kun, we are on a mi-mission; concentrate." Hinata chided.

"Who said we are gonna slack off," Naruto's grin increased while he made his favorite sigh, "Shadow clone jutsu." Ten clones popped in front of them, "Spy formation." Immediately the clones henged themselves into normal civilian of different ages, "Scatter!" Naruto howled making all the clones dashing off inside the village. Hinata was stunned seeing this.

"They will do the investigation for a while," Naruto started to scratch the back of his head while his cheeks sported a soft blush, "You know I don't think you thanked me enough for the present I gave you this morning."

.

With Kurenai and Haku

.

"Are you sure about this?" Kurenai asked while rubbing her head.

"Yes, but for their defense they didn't know about this." Haku replied back.

"Why can't I get a simple C rank mission?" Kurenai sighed, "Go look for Yamato first and then regroup with Naruto and Hinata fast, I will go look for the other two; hopefully those two won't get into any trouble. Meet me with everyone else at the square."

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei." With that Haku dashed off.

"Damn, hope things don't get too complicated." Kurenai only wished.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**KIBA AND SHINO**

"Shit! This is bad." Kiba yelled.

"This wouldn't have happened if you acted as you were told." Shino said with an edgy voice.

"Hey, how come this is my fault?" Kiba barked.

"Let's have a look back then, we were ordered to scout the area _only_, in case we find any enemy we were not supposed engage them _but_ you acted illogically yet again, deciding you can take on the enemy." Shino said while he narrowly dodged a shuriken.

"Come on, aren't you suppose to back me up? We are here for bandits, not ninjas; you can't blame me." Kiba replied while he ducked just in time to save his head.

"Logically, as a comrade I ought to stand by your side in tough times to watch your back." Shino said while breathing hard, running while dodging was taking it's toll on the newly genins. Before Kiba could reply, "But right now I doubt I will live long if I act logically. So for now let us use our energy in running instead of bickering." Shino suggested. Before Kiba could reply he dashed to the side after hearing the warning from Akamaru just in time to dodge an arrow. Both of them looked back to see the attacker.

"Oh shit!"

.

With Naruto and Hinata

.

Naruto was having a great time, Hinata was giving him a lap pillow while with one hand she was scratching his whiskers and with other she was stroking his hair gently. He really liked her touches, it was not for perverted reason, well maybe a bit but mostly because he was not used to gentle physical touches, he envied other kids for this; but now that Hinata was his girlfriend, she allowed him to touch her as much as he wanted, not sexually though, those were still high level stuffs for our young couple.

Hinata blushed cutely when Naruto started rubbing his cheeks against her thighs, she learned one new thing about Naruto that he liked to cuddle a lot, she knew the reason why and for that she would let him had his fill, she would blush a lot but was thankful that Naruto till now never touched her inappropriately in any way. Normally she would faint with the excessive physical contacts but when she would see Naruto's happy and content face, her embarrassment would be replaced with happiness.

But their private moment was interrupted by a huge explosion that came further away from the village. They got up hurriedly, fixing themselves they ran towards the explosion site; but before going Naruto made few shadow clones and told them to find others.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**BATTLE SITE**

Moments Before the large Explosion

Kiba and Shino had to admit they were lucky. They went out to scout the area as instructed but while scouting they found a few bandits in a small camp. Despite Shino's acute protesting, Kiba engaged them and beat them but to their surprise more bandits started showing up and before they could do anything, they were attacked with jutsu showing them that some enemy ninjas were in the premise. They made a hasty retreat with the enemy hot on their tail, from the attack and precision Shino deduced that the enemy ninja was at least chunin level or higher. They were cornered and when all hope seemed lost,

"Lightning Ball."

"Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall."

An intense lightning sphere hit directly at the wooden shield which at the last minute protected the two fresh genin. Yamato landed directly in front of Kiba and Shino while a few enemy landed opposite of them. But the one that took everyone's attention was a guy who wore a dark-brown sleeveless vest falling to his knees where the inside was purple, a light brown belt, a light grey pants and he had bandages covering most of his body, his neck down to his chest, including his arms and his tibias.

"Raiga Kurosuki, the Thunder of the Hidden Mist." Yamato grunted, he cursed his luck bitterly, from the look of it only Raiga looked an experienced fighter while others looked mostly low to elite genin level.

"I didn't know that Konoha had another wood user." Raiga smirked, "Boys leave this one to me and get the others." Before any of the bandits could move, senbons started to fly towards them, few unlucky ones got hit dead on at the vital points; seeing that every bandit took cover except Raiga.

"Guess you got to see your skill as well, heh No.5, take care of the hidden pest." Raiga talked as if there was another person there. Hearing that Haku got a bad feeling; all of her instincts told her to get away from there fast and like she was taught she followed her instincts just in time to dodge an arrow. "Someone is out there." Haku started scanning the area but she kept moving randomly.

"That girl is good, this ought to be interesting." An unknown figure smirked.

"Shit, what was that?" Yamato panicked a bit, an unknown factor in a shinobi world was a dangerous thing.

"Are you sure you can concentrate on other wood user?" Raiga smirked and readied his swords.

"Fangs of Lightning." He shouted.

Seeing the danger Yamato once again used his wooden defense but the wooden dome was badly damage indicating that it could not go against that attack.

"Kiba, Shino leave the area and go find Kurenai. NOW!" Yamato shouted, if the battle dragged they would get into the cross-fire. Kiba and Shino didn't wait any second longer before they dashed towards the village. "After them!" Raiga yelled but immediately senbons came and hit in front of the would-be pursuers, showing that the hidden ally was still there. Raiga grunted.

"Guess It is just you and me, wood-user." With that Raiga charged at Yamato who started to analyze the situation instantly, Raiga was a lightning user with one of the mist sword, Kiba, whereas he had wood element which was an advanced natural element based on earth. "Not a good choice but can't back out now." Yamato thought to himself. He threw some shuriken at him to get some distance. After landing a bit far away from Raiga he pull out a tanto, he used it to practice with Naruto; but he knew he had to avoid getting into a sword fight at any cost, they were not known as the best kenjutsu users for nothing.

"What's wrong? Is running away all you can do?" Raiga snickered.

"His attacks are straightforward and packs power, well lucky enough my student is the same; let's see if this works or not." With that thought Yamato rushed forward. Raiga smirked and steadied himself but what he didn't expect for Yamato to throw a smoke bomb at him.

"Seriously? A smoke bomb? Do you…" Before Raiga could finish, "Water release: Water bowl." He got hit by a jet of water point blank throwing him off his feet. He crashed at a tree hard; Yamato seeing the chance didn't waste any time, he threw some shuriken and charged at him. To Raiga's credit he was able to dodge the shurikens but got some cuts and bruises when Yamato attacked him on close range; he took a kick on the stomach and using the force he jumped back to put distance between them.

"Nice one, and let me guess you soaked me thinking that if I use lightning jutsus now I will electrocute myself? You are not the first one to try that." He smirked when he saw Yamato narrowed his eyes. "Take this for size, bastard!"

"Lightning dragon tornado."

"Shit."

.

Current Situation

.

"Thanks Haku; you just saved me from getting fried." Yamato chuckled.

Moments before Raiga's lightning dragon hit Yamato, Haku came and used her ice mirror to pull Yamato away from the dragon's path. "No worries sensei, but I think he can still use the attack; his body is emitting strong lightning chakra. I don't think he is going to fall for the same trick twice." Haku said nervously while still not moving her eyes from Raiga.

"An ice user, wow. You got some nice bloodlines there. Don't shoot! We will take the girl, we…." Raiga stopped in time and dodged an incoming lightning kunai while blocking the other two with his swords.

"You ain't taking shit asshole." Naruto came and landed in front of everyone while Hinata landed close to Yamato to check his injuries.

"A Hyuuga, and from the looks of it a seal-less one. Lucky break for me!" Raiga laughed, Naruto growled loudly, he pulled out his swords and took his stance. "Checkmate." Raiga smirked, "Lightning dragon tornado." But unlike last time where he had to collect the lightning in his body and spin to use the jutsu, this time it was fast and direct which caught off guard everyone and Naruto was right in it's path; but Naruto knew if he were to move everyone else would get caught in the attack as they were directly behind him; Determined, he stood his ground.

"Naruto-kun, NO!" Hinata yelled and rushed but was caught by Yamato.

To everyone's horror, Naruto took the attack full force.

His scream could be heard throughout the forest.

.

.

.

**Done**

**By the way guys, I was hoping to give Yamato a title, any suggestions on what would sound cool?**


	13. Chapter 13 Hydra's Rampage

**Hello again everyone. I know most of you guys want to know if I will give Naruto Kiba sword or who will be the third member of the group? Well for now all I can say is**

**Read on and find out. **

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**_

.

.

.

.

His scream could be heard throughout the forest.

The whirling vortex of wind and electricity hit Naruto with full power and was tearing him apart, at least that was what everyone thought; most of the metal in Naruto's body including his blade were crumbled to dust but Naruto still stood his ground. Seeing that Raiga's smirk turned to frown, "That brat should have been turned to ashes by now."

Naruto opened his eyes to show that they were pure blue now, no pupil no lens, nothing just pure raging deep blue. Even with all the pressure from the attack he hold out his hands towards Raiga and the bandits, The vortex dragon that was attacking suddenly acted weirdly as if it was being absorbed, slowly to everyone's shock the whole dragon or rather the lightning part of it was absorbed by Naruto. With a semi-conscious state, he shouted,

"Maelstrom release: Hydra's Rampage."

A halo of bright energy started spreading around Naruto's hands while bright light started covering his hand from wrist up, slowly the light started spreading and reached the halo forming a gigantic sphere on Naruto's hand. Suddenly wind violently started to gather around the sphere and there was a severe screeching noise. To everyone's surprise, pure energy beam forming as a snake with a long horn started coming out from the sphere, there were total nine of them. To the enemy's horror they started attacking, it was nothing but a carnage. The energy snakes started to tear down all the bandits as if they were made of paper when impaled them with horns or incinerated them to nothingness with a touch of their body. The snakes continued their rampage randomly for some time, then slowly they faded. Raiga was holding his ground with sheer determination and pride, he destroyed two of the snakes but he knew without the Kiba he would have had the same fate like the bandits. He didn't waste any time and whistled, suddenly he was covered by smoke and when it was cleared, he was long gone.

All this time, the Konoha-nins where holding their breath; the first one the break out from the stupor was Hinata who immediately dashed towards Naruto when she saw Raiga fled. She didn't dare to look back at the battle site fearing to see the aftermath of her boyfriend's attack. Yamato came right after her and checked Naruto's vital.

"He is ok for now but we have to move him fast." Yamato reassured Hinata who was sobbing lightly.

"The coast seems clear sensei, let's hurry up before they come back with reinforcements." Haku hurried Yamato who nodded and picked up Naruto and headed back to the village.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Back at the village

"So how is he?" Yamato asked, there was a slight desperation in his tone.

"He is out of danger but he needs time to heal fully, he is having severe chakra exhaustion and his hands from wrist up is burned badly. Hinata has taken care of the burn, her herbal cream has sped up the process of the healing. She is taking rest with him now. What the hell happened? It felt like there was a storm going on in your direction, I would have come earlier if I didn't meet Kiba and Shino on the way, they were badly beaten and exhausted so I had to bring them back here." Kurenai explained her part.

"You have no idea, but first can you explain fully why our mission parameter has changed? Haku found me and just told me that you girls found out that ninjas are involved now, so we had to gather again for the mission update. I need details, normal ninja is one thing but facing another Mist swordsman is not something to be taken lightly." Yamato sighed, this was not how things were supposed be.

"Which one of the swordsmen we have to deal with?" Kurenai asked with a surprising tone.

"Raiga Kurosuki, the thunder of the hidden mist, wielder of Kiba." Hearing that Kurenai frowned.

"Guess things had gone from bad to worse. Well from what we learned is that, someone started to gather some rogue low level ninjas and bandits, the reason is unclear but what we do know is the bandit group we are looking for joined them making things much harder. The villagers are quite scared of this unified group, so no one raised any voice of objection." Scowling Kurenai said, "So what would be the best course of action?"

Yamato sighed while rubbing his forehead, "What else can we do? I will request for some backup and hope they can reach on time, other than that we have to stay and fight, because we can't retreat with Naruto like that and we don't know their full number, there was another skill fighter with them and I am sure that person wasn't injured. So moving around in the dark with an injured ally is not an option, Naruto did took out a lot of their men, I am guessing now they are low on number."

"What was the technique Naruto used? Hinata doesn't even want to talk about it." Kurenai was interested.

"I don't know myself, but I can tell it is a high S class jutsu. You know Naruto's bloodline, right? For the advanced natural bloodline, sometimes the bearer uses new jutsus unknowingly in life threatening situation; even I came up with some of the jutsus like that." Yamato replied back in a tired voice. Hearing the tiredness in his voice, Kurenai softened up, "Hey at least we have an ace in our group as well, they didn't fought me, so we can use that to gain the upper hand. But for now let us rest, something tells me we will be needing that." Yamato nodded in agreement.

.

With Naruto

.

Naruto's Mindscape

"Ouch, even in my mindscape I am hurting all over." Naruto sighed while stretching his body.

"**What were you expecting brat? Just because you were blessed by Lord Raijin, no lightning attack would affect you at all?**" Raiju grunted, it was calm in his mindscape, no raging wind or thundering clouds indicating that his mind was also got affected by the brutal attack and vicious counter attack. "Well I kinda half expected that, but come on, did you really thought I was going to move out of the way when my friends and Hinata-chan was behind me?" Naruto grunted. "**No I guess not**," Raiju chuckled softly, "_**Well that's what makes you who you are**_." Suddenly he got serious, "**Your plan was good but flawed, yes in some extent you can absorb or reduce the damage of lightning attack for now but against something of that caliber it was nothing but a suicidal act. Good thing you used a powerful counter attack to avoid getting seriously injured.**" Now that piqued Naruto's interest, "What was that, Raiju-san? I don't remember clearly but I think I used Laser Circus jutsu, right?" Raiju laughed softly, "**Better if I show you what you did**." With that Raiju showed the memories of his devastating jutsu and it's aftermath.

" .AWESOME! What the hell was that?" Naruto started yelling with over-excitement. "**That my boy was your very first pure storm release jutsu, well it seems like you also came up with a nice name for your bloodline, Maelstrom, is it? Fits you**." Raiju smiled, seeing that Naruto looked at him with wide puppy eyes, he chuckled. "**So I am guessing you need some explanation of the jutsu, right?**" Naruto nodded shyly, "**But first I must warn not to use that jutsu until you are ready,**" Naruto pouted, "Oh come on, I did well there." "**Naruto, you used the lightning of that S class attack **_**and then**_** you used your own chakra till the last drop to use this technique, do you really think you can handle this?**" Naruto lowered his head with a bit sadness, "**That's why I was against you learning pure storm attacks so early, they are too strong for you Naruto, neither you can control them nor you have power to properly execute them, so give me your word that you won't use it unless it is a life and death situation**." Naruto nodded, "**Don't feel so bad, give it some time and then you will be able to use jutsus like those properly. Now as for how it works, let's just say it is a huge upgraded version of Laser Circus. In Laser Circus, you store medium amount of lightning and water chakra and combine them to shoot beam at your targets, here you store more, a lot of more. And when an appropriate amount of them is stored in your hand you moved to wind element which started gathering around you, more specifically around the stored area and then you can use your jutsu. In this jutsu water merges with lightning to give it a thick form so that the lightning can move around more flexibly and in some parts wind merges instead of water, it reduces the forking and turbulence of the lightning while enhances the core and gives it a very high level of cutting edge which can cut through even normal lightning. Also the wind and lightning makes a screeching noise to disorient the enemies.**"

Naruto's jaw hit the floor. He didn't fully comprehend the theory behind the jutsu but he did learned that it was a dangerous wild card. Understanding the risk, he knew what to do, "Guess I have to train more if I want to use Maelstrom jutsus. Are all of the real storm release jutsu going to be the epitome of awesomeness while being a pain in the ass to pull it off?" Raiju grinned seeing that his words went through Naruto.

"**Yes, yes they will, but right now rest; you will be needing that**."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Raiga was sitting in the bed while observing his hands which were numb from the last battle, mainly the last blow. "That was one devastating attack, now wasn't it?" Raiga looked in front to see a guy entering the place, he was 5 and a half feet tall with black hair wearing an opened jacket which was dark brown with dark green spot everywhere, inside he was wearing a mesh cloth, arms in his jacket was folded till his elbow revealing his bandage covered arms. His pants matched his jacket, he was holding a medium size scroll. In his cheek there was a tattoo, No.5.

"Heh, nothing I couldn't handle No.5." Raiga scoffed. "Correct me if I am mistaken but that attack tore through your lightning attacks, right?" The guy named No.5 grinned slightly. Raiga narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything as he was right. When he saw the attack he used his 'Fangs of Lightning' but the beasts tear through that, the only reason he was able to destroy two snakes our of nine was because of his swords, when he hit an energy snake with Kiba it absorbed some of the lightning element from there and dispersed the rest, effectively destroying it but even with Kiba he could still feel the backlash of the attack as if he touched raw lightning. That attack took out most of his men, now he had to approach this differently.

"He may be strong but from the looks of it, he will be out for few days. I will reach my full fighting level soon, just need some rest. We will have to take them out, some of them has quite the rare bloodline we could use. Get ready, this fight I will take you and Ranmaru as well." Raiga said tiredly and laid down on the bed, "Whatever you say, _boss._" No.5 smirked.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**NEXT DAY**

Back at the village

Everyone was getting ready for the upcoming attack, they knew that they would be attacked but what they didn't know was when. Kiba and Shino were having light spar while Kurenai and Haku were patrolling around the village to look out for any suspicious behavior. Yamato told them that he had something to do so he would be gone for a while, and Hinata was still beside Naruto, taking care of him. From the looks of it he started to recover but was still unconscious.

Suddenly there was an explosion just outside the village gate, hearing that the villagers hurried inside to their home. Kurenai looked at Haku who nodded getting the message, she bolted to their place to get everyone. Kurenai remembered what Yamato told her before he headed out.

Flashback

"_Are you sure about this, Yamato-san?" Kurenai asked, she could already see the incoming headache. _

"_Yes, Raiga will attack as soon as he recovers fully and I am afraid Naruto will still be out considering his health, so that's why I am suggesting to be prepared. If they attack before Naruto recovers keep Shino guarding him and we all will move out." Yamato told Kurenai who knew it was better to listen to him in this kind of situations, she might be more experienced as a jonin but he was more experienced in the battle field than her. "Don't you think Hinata would be better?" Kurenai asked knowing that she wouldn't be happy to hear that. "As much as I would like to have her or Haku guard Naruto, we will be needing some power to beat whatever Raiga will try to throw at us and also to locate their archer. Kiba is brash so I don't want him guarding Naruto, Shino acts logically and thinks ahead so he is perfect for this. Before we go out to confront Raiga and his team we have to secretly move Naruto to a much safer place just as a precaution. I will go out just for a while to test out something, if it works I can fight head on with Raiga." Yamato explained briefly about his plan._

_Kurenai nodded in acknowledgement._

Flashback ends

Kurenai didn't wait long before Yamato came, he looked a bit rusty indicating that he was training of some sorts, before she could ask everyone else came. Hinata was there but anyone could tell she was reluctant to go, Kurenai just went to her and patted her shoulder while smiling making Hinata to feel better. "All right, everyone. Let's move out and remember _follow_ our commands, these are powerful shinobis we are going to fight. So _do not_ act brashly." Yamato said with steel voice while he narrowed his eyes at Kiba at one point. Kiba gulped knowing full well that this time mistakes meant death.

With that they all moved out to confront their enemies.

.

Outside the village

.

"So we meet again, wood-user." Raiga smirked. They were out in a small open field, behind Yamato there was the end of the forest from which they came from, a bit to the side there was a hill. But the main problem for our ally was only Raiga was standing in the clearing while there were no sign of any other. Yamato was glad that he told Hinata and Kurenai to position themselves at the edge of the forest so that they were not visible and yet not far away from them in case if they needed backup. Kiba and Haku where a bit behind Yamato waiting for their order.

Raiga and Yamato was having a stare down, waiting to see who would initiate first. Suddenly, Raiga pointed his swords upwards, "Bingo." Yamato smirked. "Wood Style: Wood Clone jutsu." Two wooden clone came and stood beside Yamato who threw them some objects while he shouted at the duo behind him, "Get back and have a lookout for the other one." With that he took out his own sword but it was slightly different. "Take this! Fangs of Lightning." The twin lightning strike rushed towards their target but before they could hit, one of the wood clone came in front of it and hold out the object. To everyone's surprise it withstood full damage albeit looking a bit damaged.

"What just happened?" Raiga was confused but he didn't had time to ponder over it as Yamato charged at him grinning. His little project worked, he used wood clone as a medium to absorb the lightning and passed it down to the ground effectively nullifying the attack, and the clones were holding two metal rods to attract the lightning itself. The clones would take damage depending on the attack but he upgraded his clone jutsu, now his wood clones could replenish themselves by taking minerals from the ground if the damage was not too extensive. So it was the best option to go around Raiga's most of the lightning attacks. He also upgraded his sword, he put a bit of enhanced wood parts in the handle and one side of his sword so that it could withstand Raiga's own.

Swords clashed with each other. Raiga was the better swordsman among them and both knew that but Yamato's goal was to deceive Raiga, while he was showing that he was getting aggressive all he was doing was trying to nerve Raiga into using more of his lightning attacks, "Got you! Lightning Ball." Raiga shouted, but before his attack could hit Yamato, he substituted himself with his wooden clone who once again took the attack nullifying it, but he saw a small red flash before substituting which he disregarded. Before Raiga could destroy the clone, Yamato smirked, "Wood release: Smothering Binding Technique." Thick wooden branch started encircling around Raiga and then suddenly started to bind him, while restricting him the branch thickened more making him completely immobilized.

"Checkmate, Raiga." Yamato smirked but it vanished when he saw Raiga chuckling, he snapped from his thought by Hinata's yelling, "Yamato-sensei, look out." Yamato didn't know what was going to happen but he jumped back and shouted, "Wood release: Wood locking wall." Before the wall could even form properly it was hit by a vortex dragon which crushed it and headed towards him but one of his wood clone jumped in front of him to take the damage for him but that caused a great explosion to occur. The clone gave enough time for Yamato to back off but the force of the explosion was strong enough to make Yamato flew towards Kiba and Haku. Haku caught Yamato in the midair but cried out when an arrow grazed her shoulder cutting it deeply, she looked around to see Kiba got hit by arrows as well, one in the leg and one he was able to dodge in time but it still cut his arm badly. Few more arrows started to fly towards them but they were stopped by shurikens, courtesy of Kurenai.

Kurenai landed on the clearing and shouted, "Demonic Illusion: Haunted Mirror." Suddenly the area seemed to distort a bit and to everyone's surprise Raiga was standing where Yamato's substituted wood clone was and the same wood clone was now restricted by wooden branch. Everyone suddenly snapped their head to a screaming voice. A bit further a young boy clutched his head and fell down, he had chin length purple hair which was parted in the middle. He also had light red-colored eyes. He wore a light-purple shirt with black stripes on each side, a sash around his waist, a pair of dark-colored pants and sandals.

"Ranmaru." Raiga shouted and jumped to see if the kid was ok. "I am ok Raiga-san, that women was able to reverse my genjutsu. It took a lot out of me." With that the boy called Ranmaru lost consciousness.

"What happened?" Yamato grumbled out.

"Genjutsu, one so strong that even Byakugan couldn't catch it on time." Kurenai explained which caused Yamato to raise an eyebrow and made a face of 'Explain please'.

"This is only a hypothesis, but I think that boy there started to use an area based genjutsu sometime between the fight, it was showing all of us that there were no disturbance in the nature, so when Raiga started to gather more than normal lightning to use his devastation attack you couldn't react faster. And for the swap part I think he used another genjutsu on you to catch you off guard. That kid is something else." Kurenai clarified, Yamato grunted and tried to get up.

"So how did Hinata figured it out?" Yamato asked while he motioned something at Haku.

"She was using her Byakugan from the start to have a lookout for the archer, so when Raiga was preparing his lethal attack the environment started changing rapidly, I guess she sensed something was wrong when her vision showed that there was a huge difference in nature from our area to further ones as she was able to see further, guess the kid's genjutsu had a limited range. Right now Hinata went after the archer, she got his location. It would be better if you can send someone to back her up." Kurenai said while taking a fighting stance.

"Haku." Yamato called her.

"The arrow cut my shoulder badly, I was able to stop the bleeding but I can't use my right arm properly now, Kiba-san here got hit on the leg and his arm, he also took some nasty hit from the blast, I could help Hinata a little bit but Kiba can't fight." Haku summarized their situation.

"Take Kiba out of here and come back to help me. Kurenai-san, you should go help Hinata." Yamato said while he took his sword.

"Are you sure, you took quite a bit of hits." Kurenai was concerned, she wanted to help Hinata true but Yamato looked quite beaten up.

"Yes I am sure, I might took some nasty hits cause of the explosion but Raiga is low on chakra. He might have been able to catch me off guard but he did wasted a lot of chakra." Yamato replied back in assuring voice. Kurenai mouthed 'Thank you' then ran after her student.

"Come Raiga, let's finish this. This is dragging way too long for comfort."

"Wouldn't have said any better myself."

.

With Hinata

.

Hinata knew something was wrong when the battle started to get intense, with her Byakugan she was able to see that the sky further away from them was acting as if it was gather on their spot but the sky there wasn't that stormy, suddenly she saw the pattern on the sky away from them, it was the same when Raiga used his lightning dragon, she then knew that all of them were trapped in some kind of jutsu, she yelled to warn Yamato, it did save his life but he still took some damage. Then she saw the archer coming to her vision range, she informed Kurenai who told her to go after the archer.

She reached the top to see the guy with a weird looking bow, at the middle section of the bow there was two sticks pointing inwards which looked some kind of handle, and the string of it was made of chakra.

"Leave it to a Hyuuga to spot the target. But all this actually worked in my favor. So shall we dance little princess." No.5 smirked.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**BACK AT THE VILLAGE**

An explosion rocked the village, just like Yamato predicted a good number of bandits came to their place but what they didn't know was that Naruto was moved to another place and their previous one was rigged with explosives. So, when Shino saw the chance he triggered the explosion killing all the bandits.

"What was that?" Naruto said while he steered up.

"Naruto-san, it is good to see that you are ok." Shino greeted Naruto.

"Where is everyone else?" Naruto said in a panic voice, he jumped up but was stopped by Shino.

"They are out there fighting but it will be unwise to join them in your condition." Shino stated much to his own hesitation. Naruto wanted to shout him but working with him before he knew that he had to be calm with him rather than being edgy.

"Look Shino, you saw how strong the opponent was, you are fully capable and I might be able to help even if it is a little bit. You and I both know that they will be needing all the extra hands that they can get." Naruto said with a rigid voice.

Shino thought for a while, he knew Naruto was right, he sighed and just shook his head.

"Your gears are there, Naruto-san. Let us make haste but do not strain yourself." Shino gave in.

Naruto smiled.

.

With Hinata

.

Hinata was panting. She didn't expected this, the moment she came here she charged towards her enemy who called himself No.5, but to her surprise the bow he was using suddenly snapped into two and he took ahold of them by the sticks, it became a fully different weapon.

A tonfa.

And he was not a novice with that, so they engaged in a fierce close range combat. Hinata was more flexible and accurate with her strikes but her opponent had longer reach and packed power, sometimes he would rotate the tonfa to increase the range or to change the direction of the attack. Hinata knew she couldn't fall back cause the moment she would fall back he would switch back to his bow and winning would be harder.

"Hinata!" Kurenai yelled, hearing that Hinata released a breath of relief.

"I think playtime is over, time to do my real mission." With that No.5 formed a ram seal and shouted, "Katsu!"

The side of the hill that was facing the battlefield exploded, everyone was horrified to see a huge landslide fell over all of them who were down on the ground, even Kurenai who was on her way there fell down cause of the landslide. "Everyone!" Hinata panicked.

"Do you have time to look at other?" No.5 taunted. Hinata moved just in time to dodge a lethal arrow, she cursed herself for the blunder, now that he increased the distance he was once again using his bow.

"Why did you do that? Even your own comrades were down there." Hinata was angry, something she wasn't quite familiar with.

"They were not my comrades, I needed something from them more specifically from Raiga, didn't had the chance before as the guy never let his guard down but you guys just gave me the perfect opportunity." He grinned.

"The mist sword." Hinata was surprised.

"Yup but I think an unmarked Byakugan will be profitable as well." No.5 steadied his bow.

Hinata shivered but resolved herself quickly and took her stance.

.

With Naruto

.

While moving to the battle site, they saw the lightning dragon all the way from there, Naruto increased his pace ignoring Shino's protest. But when they heard series of explosion and felt the ground shaking, Naruto moved so fast that Shino fell behind.

"Everyone, Hinata. Please be alright."

.

Back with Hinata

.

Hinata was battered and exhausted, she couldn't keep up with the guy. If she got closer, he would use his tonfa which was lethal against her unarmed taijutsu, true gentle fist was strong but her chakra enhanced attacks were no match against his chakra enhanced _weapon_ attacks, he was dragging the battle to tire her down and despite knowing that she was unable to do anything.

No.5 smirked and shot a fast arrow, Hinata dodged but she was horrified when she saw him saying, "Checkmate." The arrow exploded and everything went white, a flash arrow, Hinata with her Byakugan activated took the hit hard even though she dodged.

She stressed her eyes to open, just in time to see;

Naruto landed on the hill just in time to see;

Hinata got hit by an arrow right in her heart.

The force of the arrow was so strong that it threw Hinata back, she fell from the hill but Shino arrived just in time to catch her.

"Oops. Was she your girlfriend?" No.5 laughed but stopped when he felt the murderous aura, it was pure, it was malicious, it was so strong that he started breathing hard.

Red bubbles started to appear from Naruto's body and slowly it started to make a form, his whiskers became more defined, his teeth grew, he opened his eyes and it was crimson red with glowing white slit in the middle. Red lightning started to emit from his body. Slowly the chaotic chakra made a full form.

Form of a fox with one tail with red lighting flickering around the chakra cloak.

Naruto looked at no.5 who found it was even difficult to stand. Naruto tilted his head and smirked viciously.

"**I want to see your insides**."

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

How it began

Anko was celebrating her promotion to tokubetsu jonin. It was her, Kurenai and Yugao. They were having fun although from time to time Anko could hear the whispers. She just disregarded them, after a while few other jonins started to come. Seeing Asuma, Kurenai went to talk for a while and Yugao was having a conversation with Hayate.

Suddenly a guy came and sat beside her, he was of average height and build, he had dark brown hair tied onto a ponytail. He had a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose which Anko found a bit sexy.

"Congratulation on the promotion." The man said.

"Hmm? You are congratulating me? So you are not one of those guys that thinks me as a 'Snake whore'?" Anko asked in a tipsy voice. The man just raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny? Most of the people are thinking why someone like me promoted to tokubetsu jonin. I bet the Third had to go through lots of hassle for me." Anko said with an edgy voice.

"Do you believe them?" The man said with a soft smile.

"Excuse me?" Anko was now giving full attention to the guy.

"Do you believe all the whispers? All the bad things people say? You promoted to tokubetsu jonin with your own effort and I am sure the shinobi populace is happy to have another tough fighter among us." The man chuckled, "Just remember what your friends think about this. And from what can I see they are truly happy for you, doesn't all that matter?"

Anko sighed, now she got what the man wanted, there were mostly two types of men she had seen, one that avoided of her for different reasons and one that tried to get into her pant. Guess he was after the latter because no one would say something so nice to her out of the blue without wanting something in return.

"So handsome, want to go celebrate somewhere private?" Anko said with a suggestive tone to see what he would do. She expected the guy to jump at the chance or to try to play a bit hard to get game, maybe he would start flirting. What she didn't expect was that for him to spew his drink while going full tomato-red. He looked at her and was trying to form a sentence.

Anko was so surprised at the behavior that when Kurenai came and nudged her, she jumped.

"Don't scare me like that Kure-chan." Anko said while trying to come down. Hearing the commotion Yugao came as well, "What's wrong? You were talking to someone?" She asked as she saw her talking with someone.

"Ya, I was …" She looked back to see that the guy was gone. He ran! She started chuckling, slowly it turned to full blown laughter.

"This will be interesting."

Iruka was running full force, he went to the bar to relax as he had a hard day. Catching Naruto was no easy task like everyone else thought, the little devil knew how to avoid his pursuers. At first he viewed Naruto exactly like the villagers but not so strongly, but slowly that kid started to take a soft spot on him. He learned that he was like him, lonely, thirsting for attention; now Iruka would willingly admit that he liked the blond prankster. He decided that from then he would follow his own judgment instead of listening to others. So when he came to the pub and saw some girls celebrating for something about promotion, he asked around. He didn't get any good response, so he chose to judge her by himself. At first he understood her pain, she was similar like Naruto. So he responded to her with kindness but her last statement caught him completely off-guard. She was sexy and hot, he would admit that but one thing he knew from his shinobi career that the sexier the kuniochi was the more dangerous she would be. So he did the most logical thing when he saw her distracted, he bolted.

But for some reason he couldn't shook of the chill that went down his spine.

.

.

.

**Done**

**I will put the extra fun parts as Omake but don't think I can always put Omake, it depends on my time. But I will try to make them enjoyable.**

**Till next time**


	14. Chapter 14 : The True Treasure

**Yo guys, sorry for the late posting. I have exams going on. Also very sorry that I cannot reply to all the reviews like I used to but when I get time, I will start doing it again. **

**But thanks for reviewing and liking the story so far.**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**_

.

.

.

.

The nine Biju's were created from the dreadful Juubi, even though at first their hearts were in the right place, their chakra was not; to balance that out from the Nature twelve creatures, known as Zodiac beasts, were born. Raiju found it was unfair how the Biju's fell victim to the darkness of the mankind while the Zodiac beasts received the kindness from the humans. After all this year, most of the Biju's hearts became as tainted as their chakra.

Now Raiju was facing Kurama, one of the strongest of them, who was laughing, not menacingly but more like he just figured out a joke.

"**I know what you did Raiju. You created another mindscape over mine to act as a barrier to make sure the brat doesn't come here. Maybe you were afraid that he might be tainted or his blessed power might merge with mine. But look, even with all these **_**precautions **_**he drew out my chakra, and so much of it but the best part is he did it all by **_**himself**_**.**" Kurama said when his laughter slowed down. He looked at Raiju and smirked.

"**No matter what you will do Raiju, nothing will work. I saw the darkness in mankind. Just because one person is good and pure doesn't mean he won't be tainted. It is the other way around. Take it like this, the better a person is in heart and in soul the higher he flies but when his wings snaps, and trust me they always do, they fall to the ground hardest; and after tasting despair and pain, they are the ones that gets twisted beyond saving**." Kurama chuckled when he saw Raiju flinched for a second, "**This kid will also fall; maybe not today, or tomorrow but someday his wings will broke as well. But I have to admit I am surprised to see him combining my chakra with his own blessed power.**"

Raiju looked down for a moment as if he was in deep thought, then suddenly he started chuckling softly, "**You may be right in some cases, Kurama. But I think you are wrong about Naruto. His wings are strong enough not only to carry himself but also his loved ones and in return his loved ones will make sure to protect his wings. Yes, in this world anything can happen but for once I will bet on a human. He is different, you and I both know it. Like you said there is darkness in everyone but I know he will overcome his own.**" Raiju met Kurama's grin with his own.

"**Then let us see how it all plays out.**" Kurama just shook his head.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**WITH NARUTO**

When Naruto heard the series of explosions and trembling of the ground that came after that he dashed. He panicked but for some reason he could _feel _all of his friends, they were alive but injured, not critically but Hinata was in a different place than others. His heart started to feel heavy, he ran as fast his legs could, "Hinata, be safe, be safe." That was all he thought.

When he was able to pinpoint her location he landed there only to see her get shot to the heart by an arrow. She fell down the cliff but Shino caught her before she hit the ground. He saw from all the way up there that blood started coming out from her mouth.

Rage.

Pure Rage.

That's all he was feeling. He looked at the guy that had the galls to hurt _his _Hinata.

He wanted to crush his bone one by one.

Leisurely so he could hear sound of his bone breaking.

He wanted to tear the guy limb by limb.

Slowly so he could hear him scream.

He wanted to cut him open to pull out his organs painfully.

While he was still alive and conscious.

He would scream at him, would beg to kill him.

But he wouldn't let him die, not so quickly.

All this thoughts ignited a new power inside of him, he felt it and without a second thought he embraced it. But it was not enough, he started to push pure raw lightning chakra while getting covered by that wicked one. His body hurt but he gave no mind to that, although it gave him a sick pleasure when he saw the fear in his victim's eyes. He grinned.

"**I want to see your insides."**

No.5 dashed back and started shooting arrows hastily, he knew what Naruto was, a jinchuriki. There was no way to go around it. His mission was to get Raiga's sword, all till now looked like it was going well until he pissed of a jinchuriki. He would have to get the sword later, now his main objective was to get the hell out of there alive, at any cost; if he can. When he saw his arrows couldn't penetrate his chakra cloak he threw flash arrows and waited for them to go off. The moment it did, he ran the other side of where Naruto was. He heard some 'swooshing' sound and he took a hard turn to dodge an incoming 'hand'. It was a chakra hand, it landed on a huge stone and grinded it to dust as if it was nothing. He looked back to see, Naruto was just a few meters away from, same distance like before but he wasn't moving, just staying there, grinning at him, taunting him; it was like a predator playing with his prey. No.5 paled, he wasn't so sure if he could come back alive. He needed a distraction, a…..

The ground beneath him cracked, he looked down to a chakra hand came out and grabbed his ankle so tightly that he felt his bones started cracking. He looked at Naruto in horror to see one of his hand was pointing downwards and a thick chakra pierced the ground. Before he could do anything, Naruto pulled his hand, the arm that was holding his ankle forced him to come towards him. No.5 was trying to find a way, any way to get out of this alive but he knew that he couldn't. He felt the arm holding his ankle tightened the grip breaking the bones there, and some chakra was also being injected inside him, not the malice chakra, the lightning one which was making his body go numb. It was even hard to mold his chakra now. Naruto smacked him in to the ground, No.5 looked at him helplessly as Naruto put both of his hand up from where chakra arm came out and formed as a hammer, and then, he started smashing him.

One time,

Two time,

He would smash him hard and then wait to see if he was conscious, then would smash him again.

He didn't know how long the hellish beating continued but it stopped after a while which felt like eternity to him.

Naruto looked at him with calculated eyes; yes, he broke his bones, all of them maybe, just like he wanted to. Now to tear him from limb to limb, one at a time.

"Naruto-kun." The sweet voice that he fought for called out to him. He looked back to see Hinata was there standing, looking at him with worried eyes. Yamato was coming towards her shouting and telling her to get back. He snarled at him and in an instance he was right in front of Hinata. Hinata was surprised at his sudden outburst of speed but she smiled at him afterwards, seeing Naruto grumbling, she made slow shushing sound and opened her jacket, although it was really embarrassing for her but the situation was dire. She pointed at her heart.

"See Naruto-kun, I was not injured, you saved me." She hold out the Uzumaki locket which was a bit dented. She was hit by the arrow right in the heart area but the arrow was blunt, it was meant for her to get knocked out without injuring her critically although it would had done some extensive damage but luck was on her side as it hit the necklace which took most of the damage, surprisingly it got dented a bit only, but the force still pushed her back and she received some damage from that.

Hinata's face lit up like Christmas light when Naruto started sniffing her left breast. She hold out her hand to touch Naruto but Naruto moved his head back wearily and looked at her cautiously. Seeing that Hinata shook of her embarrassment and started humming a gentle tune which seemed to calm him down a bit. She once again hold out her hand but this time he didn't back out. She was ready for the pain that would come when she would touch the chakra cloak but to her surprise the moment she was inches away from that, the chakra cloak vanished from there, it was still covering his arm and legs, a chakra tail and ears were still visible but other areas of Naruto's body the chakra cloak seemed to be dwindled as if the chakra itself didn't want to hurt her. She took the chance and started scratching his darkened whiskers, he started purring indicating that he liked that.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun. I am here. You beat up all the bad guys. Rest now." She said gently and slowly trying to reassure him that it was over.

Hinata sat down and slowly pulled Naruto's head onto her lap. With one hand she was scratching his whiskers and with another she was rubbing his head while humming the tune. Slowly the cloak vanished leaving a normal but battered Naruto in Hinata's lap. She smiled and gently kissed him on the cheek. Naruto purred a bit and rubbed his head against her thighs making her blush fiercely.

.

With Yamato

.

When the explosion occurred, Yamato quickly created his 'wood locking wall' with all his remaining chakra, not to increase the size of the wall but to harden it. Good thing that no one else was there for him to cover. After the landslide passed he came out exhausted to see Kurenai was nursing Haku, who seemed to be in a catching duty on this mission. Minutes later they felt that, the dreadful Kyuubi's aura. They saw Shino was holding Hinata who was coughing cause of the hit she received. Yamato immediately got the gesture of what occurred but before he could even say anything, Hinata shook Shino off and ran towards the chakra, Yamato told Kurenai to stay there and to keep an eye on the genin and Raiga whose whereabouts was still unknown. Because of all the fights he was not as fast as his normal self, so when he reached he saw Hinata was calling out to Naruto and he was in chakra cloak mode, way too much Kyuubi's chakra slipped out of the seal. He shouted at Hinata to get back but that seemed to rile up Naruto who, in an instance, was beside Hinata. He stopped dead on his track. One wrong move and he might hurt Hinata. He started wrecking through his brain to come up with something, anything to avoid the tragedy that he was sure to come. Wasn't he supposed to protect him from this? Wasn't that one of the reason he started looking after this boy? All of his thoughts prevented him to see what Hinata was doing until he heard her humming. After what transpired from there, was engraved in his memory and he knew he would forever remember this. Hinata calmed down a pissed of powered up jinchuriki with just a tune and some simple touches. No fucking wood jutus or Sharingan, nothing.

The tension was too much, he fell on his butt and started laughing.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**WITH RAIGA**

The landslide was coming towards them, he could have dodged it but Ranmaru was there, he had to protect him. He used his second 'Lightning Dragon Tornado' on the landslide to make a way for him to go to Ranmaru. When he reached him it was too late, the landslide was already upon them, so he charged as much lightning as he could and used his favorite jutsu 'Fangs of lightning' and hold it for as long as he could. When it was over, he looked back to see if Ranmaru was alright or not and to his relief he was. But sadly he took too much damage from the rubbles and his chakra was almost zero, he knew he wouldn't live for long.

Ranmaru woke up to see Raiga all battered up and he couldn't feel his chakra, he moved in to re-energize him with his own chakra. "Don't, Ranmaru. You don't have enough chakra and even you give me all, this injuries will kill me anyway." Hearing Ranamaru's cries, he softened up, "Live on Ranmaru, go with the Konoha shinobis, they will take care of you. But before that could you come here. I want one last favor from you." Ranmaru moved to hear his foster father's last wish.

Kurenai came to check if Raiga was alive or not, after Yamato left she heard a loud thundering noise coming from a bit far. She came to see Raiga was looking at Ranmaru softly and shushing the kid who was crying. It broke her heart even though they were her enemies, from taking on look at Raiga she could see his time was up. Seeing Kurenai, Raiga looked at her pleadingly.

"I know I am not in any position to ask for any favor, but tell the wood-user that I respected him as an excellent shinobi. And if he felt anything similar to me at all, please ask him to look after Ranmaru. Take Ranmaru to him and he….will…tell…the…rest." With the last part he closed his eyes. Ranmaru started crying harder. Kurenai let him, the child needed to release his pain. She waited until Ranmaru fell asleep crying, then she pick him up and came back to the rendezvous point to see Yamato was holding Naruto while Hinata was on his side, she released a breath of relief.

"Let's go back."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**BACK AT THE VILLAGE**

After one day

Yamato was staring at Ranmaru who was fidgeting and for some reason was close to Naruto who had no idea what was happening. "I respected Raiga, I will admit that he was a great fighter and if I can I would like to honor his wish but could you start from the beginning." Yamato said softly so he didn't scare the kid. In response the kid just looked at Naruto and said, "Umm, Nii-san could you hold out your hand?" Ranmaru said politely which all the girls found cute, heck even Naruto was feeling all high and mighty cause someone called him 'Nii-san'. He did and Ranmaru took the Kiba swords from his bag and before anyone could do anything he shoved the swords into Naruto's hand.

Suddenly lightning started coming out the swords and formed the shape of Raiga, everyone's eyes almost popped out. Seeing that Raiga chuckled a bit, "Now this is a scene I think I will enjoy in my afterlife. But as much as I wish to talk and discuss I wasn't able to put too much chakra. In short, I put my remaining chakra here to do one last thing. You boy, "pointing at Naruto, "What's your name?" "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied but he was sweating a lot, this guy was a mist swordsmen meaning he knew how to kick his ass and now his ghost came to haunt him. "This is one of the tradition for those who wielded Kiba, the owner can pass it down to the last person who impressed him in case he or she dies untimely. And to me you did that, you are the first person who was able to withstand one of the Kiba's strongest attacks. So I will pass Kiba to you in return all I ask is that give me your word that you will take care of Ranmaru, treat him like your family; that is my only request, as one swordsmen to other." Naruto nodded violently. "I promise I will take care of him like my own brother, and I never back down on my promise." Seeing his determination in his eyes, Raiga chuckled, looking at Ranmaru his face saddened a bit, "Find the life I couldn't give you my son." With that the lightning vanished and Naruto shook for a second, he looked at his hand to see a bit blood came out and it fell on Kiba which glowed when it got his blood and absorbed it after which it glowed for a second time and calmed down. Nobody knew what to say after the bizarre situation.

"It was a ghost wasn't it?" Naruto asked after that his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was once again to his dreamland.

.

Few Hours later

.

Naruto woke up to see Hinata was beside him chatting with Haku and Ranmaru was close to them while listening raptly. His groan told them about him being conscious again, "Naruto-kun, you ok?" Hinata asked while Haku giggled a bit, "Don't worry Hinata-chan, he is fine. He thought he was possessed by a ghost." Naruto narrowed his eyes but didn't have a comeback for that. He looked at Ranmaru who was looking as if he was out of place. "Yo little guy, how are you feeling?" "He lost his father figure and now he is onto his way to a new village which he has no idea about. But I think he is fine." Haku playfully answered for Ranmaru who blushed and Naruto looked pissed.

"Alright guys break it up." Yamato came into the room, "Ranmaru here helped us to finish our _original _mission, he gave me the whereabouts of the place where bandits kept their lootings and luckily we found our requested item." Kurenai and the rest also entered the room. "It is broken so we can take a peek at it right?" Kiba asked curiously. "Well, it was damaged and I happen to see what was inside accidentally but here you go." All the young ones came and took a look inside the box, which was put into a table by Yamato; there was a picture and a worn out wristband made of marbles. "What the heck, this is it? Why did the old guy tell this was a treasure? Damn we almost died for these junks." Kiba got pissed and left, almost everyone left feeling a bit disappointed except Naruto who was looking at the picture intently. The picture was of a guy, who looked younger version of Karashi, who was laughing while hugging a women tightly and the said women was kissing his cheek. For some reason he felt something as if the picture was giving him a déjà vu. He had no idea which part but it scared him. He went back to his friends and tried to forget about it.

"Alright guys we will be going back to the village after we have a decent meal and rest, so pack up your gears." Kurenai ordered out.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

There were no problems in their way back. Naruto carried Ranmaru and they reached their home a bit faster than their expected time, now they are in front of Hokage who was rubbing his head. "Kurenai, Yamato, Naruto and Ranmaru stay, others can leave." Hearing that the rest of the genins left hesitatingly. "Yamato, I don't know should I keep sending you and Naruto to C rank missions to bring more beneficial factors to the village or should stop you from doing any in order to save the ones you are suppose to back up." Yamato and Naruto blushed a bit. "So, let me get the facts straight, you faced _another _mist swordsman who died being betrayed by his fellow comrade who was pulverized by a Kyuubi empowered Naruto and who it seemed was stopped by Hinata singing lullaby to him. Oh yes, let's not forget Raiga who was on the verge of dying used the 'honor code' of shinobi to make sure you take care of Ranmaru and at the end he gave Naruto the ownership of Kiba, one of the legendary mist swords which now cannot be accessed by any other person." Sandaime looked at the jonin to confirm all of those.

"Hokage-sama, why not let Ranmaru join our team? I mean we already have two members and with him we will have three, a proper functioning team. What do you say?" Naruto asked with a hopeful voice.

"Naruto-kun, it is not that easy. There are things you have to follow and by the look of it although Ranmaru wants to be a Konoha shinobi, he has very little training on shinobi skills unlike Haku, and so it is better if he starts from academy. And not to mention the paperwork that will come with it if I just put him directly in your team without any proper reasoning." Hiruzen sighed, even though it would have been better that way it would cause too many problems and suspicions.

"Let's make a deal, you assign Ranmaru in our team and I and Haku would do our best to shape him up faster than any academy can." Naruto insisted, he had a trump card but he didn't wanted to use it so soon.

"Naruto I cannot do that, there will be too…." Hiruzen replied firmly but was stopped when Naruto brought out his trump card, "I will tell you the secret to beat the paperwork." In a few second, Yamato was holding some papers confirming that Ranmaru was now officially on his team. Kurenai and Ranmaru was watching the whole scene played out and truthfully it was funny as hell. Hiruzen looked at Naruto with eyes that was screaming for 'The Secret'. Naruto sighed and made the sign for 'Shadow Clone'. Hiruzen looked at him puzzled but then it all clicked.

The god of shinobi, feared by the evil, respected by his enemies, sensei of the legendary sanins, started banging his head on his table while weeping 'why'.

Everyone sweatdropped except Naruto who was grinning madly.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

Karashi was leaving, he got his treasure back; now it was time for him to hit the road again. But he stopped when he saw the blond kid ahead of him. "I thought you were going to celebrate with your friends about the tough mission. Sorry about that kid, I didn't know…" He was stopped when Naruto softly asked, "Who was she? The women on the picture." Karashi's face saddened but he replied, "My late fiancée, why?" "What happened?" Naruto asked again. Karashi's face hardened, "Why do you want to know brat?" Naruto looked at him sadly, "In the picture, your eyes are full of life and hope. They were reflecting all of yourself and now here you are wearing a mask, when I saw the picture I knew there was something similar but at first I didn't know what, it is your smile, they are same like mine. You smile now like how I used to." "_Before I found out about Hinata-chan and Iruka-sensei._"

"Long story brat, let's take a seat first." They moved at one side of the road and sat on a bench.

"Now where do I begin, ahh. Let's start from the beginning, I was an orphan in Takigakure, a small shinobi village. As an orphan I didn't receive much attention so I wanted to be the best to prove that I can be someone other than a nobody. I worked hard till I dropped and it all started paying off, my first friend who became my fiancée was also an orphan who supported me all the way. I became a respected jonin and a well-known figure throughout the shinobi side as well as the civilian side. But one day, we were attacked by some strong enemies, they were after someone in our village. I had a bad feeling about that attack, I wanted to stay in the village to protect my fiancée as she was pregnant, but she reassured me everything was going to be fine. So I left to confront the enemy with some other strong shinobis as well as with our Kage. It was a bloodbath, there were two of them but they were strong. At the end we won, one of them died other retreated, we lost some good man and I lost my arm in order to protect the Kage. But when I came back, everything was gone. My fiancée was killed along with some other people by one of the enemy's technique, didn't know the detail of the technique but didn't care. Everyone said it was going to be ok, they even nominated me to take a seat in the council, one of the thing I dreamed of but it didn't matter. The person I wanted in my life more than my dream was gone, what's the point? All the acknowledgements, honor and medals wouldn't bring back my true treasure. She was gone and so was my soul and my will. After that I left the village, I just wander around. All that left of her is the memories and a few stuffs like this." With that he took out the picture and the wristband and looked at those yearningly.

"Well that is my life story kid. In this world, you don't know when you are going to die or worse when your precious one will. So make sure to find and hold onto your real treasure." With that he stood up and started heading towards the village gate.

"Why don't you blame anyone, the villagers or those guys?" Naruto yelled.

"I am not a coward kid, the only thing I blamed and still blame is my hesitation for not following my intuition, my weakness for not being strong enough and my blindness for not seeing my actual dream, a life with her." Karashi gave Naruto a smile, a true sad smile, one that portrayed all of his feelings then.

Naruto waited till Karashi's figure vanished.

.

With Hinata

.

Hinata and the rest of the members that did the C rank mission had a small celebration for surviving the mission which turned into an A rank. Naruto left saying that he needed to do something. After an hour or two, they were done and Hinata was returning home when she saw her boyfriend on a tree a bit far away from her compound.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata called him out but stopped when she saw his pained look. Before she could ask he jumped and landed behind Hinata, he wrapped his arm around her waist while burying his nose into her neck, Hinata would have turned crimson if she didn't feel him shaking slightly, she knew even if she would ask what happened Naruto wouldn't tell her, not now. So she just stood there and was patting his hand.

"I am not like you, Karashi-jiji. I will be stronger, more than now." He whispered and buried his nose deeper.

"_I will protect my true treasure."_

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

FALLING FOR A TEACHER

"So what's wrong, Anko? Lately you seem to be up to something." Kurenai asked in an accusing tone. She, Anko and Yugao were having a girl's night out.

"Well I found this one interesting guy." Anko replied back absentmindedly.

"What?" Both Kurenai and Yugao shouted.

"You are falling for a man?" Yugao asked.

"Anko." Hearing the seriousness in her voice, Anko looked at Kurenai, "Is he a good person?"

Flashback

_Anko was following Iruka who just caught the prankster, she was a specialist in T&I department, getting information was a piece of cake for her, she found out the mysterious kind person just in one day. She saw how Iruka was dealing with Naruto, the jinchuriki, he got mad when he saw Naruto did wrong, Oh how sexy he looked when he was mad, she got a bit turned on seeing his angry face, it didn't contain any malice or evil just anger for the brat, for his wellbeing. After the jinchuriki quieted down and mumbled an apology, he smiled warmly and took him to a ramen stand._

Flashback Ends

Well if he liked the jinchuriki who everyone hated and he did it because he cared while giving no considerations towards those who thought what he was doing was wrong; so he was definitely a good person; scratch that, he was a great person. "Ya I think so." Like hell she would admit that strongly, better not to give too much information to Kurenai and Yugao.

"Well if he is a good person then, that's great." Kurenai smiled warmly.

"Well, is he good looking?" Yugao asked.

Flashback

_It was one of those days, when Naruto pranked one of the anbu hideouts, she would thank the kid later. He swapped the signboards of the bath houses. Anko came there because Yugao dragged her. When she and few other female members entered the bath house, they saw the males but her eyes were glued the scarred chunin, he had a semi-build tanned body but with his hair wet and down, he was looking like a rough warrior and all the scars in his body was enhancing that look; she almost jumped him. But the screaming and shouting stopped her from getting any more good view but she did stole a peek at his ass. Later she learned why he was there, one of the anbu invited Iruka because he looked after his kid. _

Flashback Ends

"_Damn right he is good looking, one of the sexiest ass I have ever seen."_ But she just shrugged.

"Well guess you should go for him." Kurenai asked, Anko just gaped at her when she heard that.

"What? I don't like him that much, I just found him interesting." She denied too quickly.

"Anko when we asked was he a good person, you had this very soft and admiring look on your face and when we asked about his looks, you were openly drooling." Yugao chuckled.

"Damn." Anko cursed her girlfriends for being so observant.

"So who is he?" Kurenai asked.

"He is a teacher."

.

.

.

**There, all done.**

**There are some questions I will answer in the latter chapters,**

** What happened to No.5?**

** Why Raiga seemed so close to Ranmaru?**

** How Hinata was able to subdue Naruto's chakra?**

** How can Naruto 'Feel' his friends?**

**The first two I might answer in the next chapter while the last two you guys have to wait a bit.**


End file.
